Lutter contre ça
by Malowane
Summary: L'histoire commence à Halloween en cette sixième année d'étude pour nos apprentis sorciers et concerne principalement Harry et... Hermione. NB: j'ai publié ma fic sur d'autres sites sous le pseudo Kay..M. And now... enjoy your reading !
1. Le bal d'Halloween

**Chapitre 1 : Le Bal d'Halloween**

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle robe de soirée ?

Harry se retourna et vit que Ron portait une robe bleue nuit, sans fanfreluche ni fils qui dépassaient…

- Elle est bien, mieux que la précédente !

- C'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont achetée. Leurs affaires marchent à merveille.

Une voix vint les interrompre.

- Coucou ! Vous êtes drôlement bien habillés tous les deux !

Luna venait de faire son apparition. Elle était vêtue d'une robe orangée, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient nattés. Elle avait accepté l'invitation d'Harry pour le bal d'Halloween et l'accompagnait.

- Alors on y va ?

- Attends, Hermione et Ginny ne sont pas encore descendues.

- Ne parle pas trop vite Harry !

Hermione se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du dortoir des filles et Ginny se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle s'avança et descendit les marches. Une fois encore, Hermione épata Harry par l'élégance de sa tenue : elle portait une robe jaune pâle, près du corps (ce qui laissait facilement deviner ses courbes), ainsi que des gants blancs qui lui montaient jusqu'à mis-bras. Ses cheveux étaient lâches mais soigneusement ondulés, et l'on apercevait de petits filés d'or ici et là. Quant à Ginny sa robe était noire, très élégante elle aussi, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle descendit précipitamment rejoindre Dean Thomas, son petit ami depuis quelques semaines, et se jeta à son cou, ce qui fit grimacer Ron.

- Allons Ron, laisse-là tranquille pour une fois...

Toute la troupe se rendit alors dans la Grande Salle. Ron continua de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Quand ils entrèrent, ils poussèrent des exclamations de joie : la Grande Salle avait été spécialement aménagé et décoré aux couleurs d'Halloween. Des boissons furent distribuées aux élèves avant le repas. Les bruits des conversations et les rires de chacun fusèrent, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère agréable et détendue.

- Hermione tu ne bois rien ? demanda Ginny.

- Si, je vais aller voir s'ils ont des Bièraubeurres. A tout de suite.

Comme lors du dernier bal, les élèves s'étaient surpassés pour être le ou la plus attrayante de la soirée. Chacun portait de très belles robes et était bien coiffé. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la moitié de ses camarades. Les minutes passèrent et Dumbledore leva le bras pour faire taire les bruits qui couvraient sa voix.

- Chers élèves, vous pouvez dès à présent prendre place pour le banquet ! J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée mais pour le moment : bon appétit !

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers des tables rondes d'une douzaine de convives.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et tout à coup des dizaines et des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Ron remarqua qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Peut-être a-t-elle fait un tour aux toilettes… suggéra Luna de sa voix éthérée.

- Sans doute.

Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut Hermione au loin. Il lui fit signe en direction de leur table. Les mets se succédaient, tous aussi alléchants, et Ron avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper. Puis Hermione vint les rejoindre discrètement. Elle avait l'air triste et ses yeux étaient brillants.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Heu… je… j'étais aux toilettes ! répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je vous l'avez dit… acquiesça Luna.

- Tu ne manges pas ? questionna Ron. Les plats chont chucculents…

- Je n'ai pas très faim non merci.

- Hermione ça ne va pas ?

- Mais si voyons ! C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Elle prit un peu de légumes à contre-cœur, exaspérée par les remarques de ses amis.

Bien sûr, Harry ne la croyait pas. Mais il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Le repas se termina enfin. Les tables furent déplacées de chaque côté de la Grande Salle pour laisser de la place aux élèves pour le bal. Les Bizarr'Sisters commencèrent leur concert et chacun se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Ginny et Dean dansaient déjà. Les autres étaient restés assis aux tables. A la fin du premier morceau Ginny les retrouva et pesta contre eux :

- Allez bande de mollassons, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à un bal !

- Plus tard Ginny, plus tard…

- Ah tu fais bien de parler toi ! Allez, debout, va danser avec Hermione !

- Mais… non je t'ai dit pas tout de suite !

Ginny fit lever Hermione de sa chaise.

- Du balai vous deux !

Luna et Harry éclatèrent de rire… mais ils n'auraient pas dû !

- C'est aussi valable pour vous deux bien entendu…

Après quelques danses, les amis se retrouvèrent à leur table et discutèrent. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, ce qui évidemment étonna tout le monde, et Harry le premier.

- Au moins, ça se passe mieux que la dernière fois… pensa-t-il.

Cependant Hermione n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le sourire, et Harry la vit s'essuyer l'œil discrètement. Il se pencha vers son amie.

- Hermione… je peux te parler seul à seule ?

- Si tu veux oui.

- Ok. On reviens, adressa-t-il aux autres. A tout à l'heure.

Il prit alors la main de son amie et l'entraîna dans la cour du château pour ne pas être trop dérangés. Quelques citrouilles avaient été disposé sur le chemin, et des petits diablotins voletaient joyeusement. Par chance, il n'y avait personne et Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur un banc.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu es différente depuis le début du repas.

- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi ? dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Tu sais, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la soirée…

Devant le silence de son amie il ajouta :

- Tu sais que tu peux te confier.

- Ok Harry. Cho et moi avons eu une petite conversation. Elle est venue me trouver alors que je me servais une boisson…

- Cho ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- En fait elle m'a parlé… de toi, dit-elle après une hésitation.

- De moi ?

- Enfin je devrais plutôt dire de nous.

Harry ne comprenait pas où Hermione voulait en venir. Devant son regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit :

- Elle n'a pas été très courtoise avec moi… elle a dit que tout avait été de ma faute… que j'étais responsable de votre rupture et que j'avais volontairement blessé Marietta Edgecombe, enfin bref, qu'elle me détestait.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Quel avait été le rôle d'Hermione dans sa relation chaotique avec Cho l'an passé ? Harry ne dit rien et Hermione versa quelques larmes.

- C'est ridicule, finit-il par dire. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

- Elle a ajouté autre chose, risqua-t-elle timidement.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait toujours vu clair dans mon jeu, et qu'elle savait que je te manipulais. Mais j'te promets que c'est faux Harry, jamais je n'ai essayé de te manipuler en quoi que ce soit et…

- C'est donc ça qui te tracassait ? C'est ridicule… répéta-t-il, déconcerté. Je sais bien Hermione que tu n'as rien fait…

- J'ai cru que comme elle avait été ta petite amie et que… enfin que comme les choses ne se soient pas bien terminées, tu m'en aurais voulu !

- Je te fais confiance. Je ne sais pas qu'elle mouche a piqué Cho mais je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle moi aussi…

- Non ! C'est inutile.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si triste tout à l'heure ?

- C'est que… je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, surtout pour des broutilles…

Elle avait baissé les yeux en disant cela. Harry, remarquant sa gêne, lui releva le menton et dit :

- Moi non plus. Te voilà rassurée ? dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Hermione le lui rendit et serra Harry dans ses bras. Il fit de même. Enfin il se desserra un peu de leur étreinte et regarda Hermione. Elle leva les yeux à son tour, et l'espace d'un éclair, il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inexplicable. Comme une connexion. Ils semblaient liés par ce regard. Hermione secoua la tête.

- Et si nous allions retrouver nos cavaliers ?

- C'est parti !

Ils retournèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent Ron et Luna dansant un rock au milieu de la foule. Hermione s'exclama :

- Ron fait toute une histoire quand je me rends au Yule Ball avec Viktor et là c'est lui qui me laisse tomber ? Et bien bravo… Harry se tourna vers elle :

- Allons danser nous aussi ! Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste, les artistes jouèrent un tout autre morceau, lent et mélancolique…

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix… Harry glissa une main à la taille d'Hermione et serra l'autre dans sa main (comme l'avait fait Parvati). Hermione sourit. Et c'est alors qu'ils tournoyèrent doucement, tout doucement.

- Ron n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer… il m'a complètement oubliée ! commenta la jeune fille.

- ça te dérange ?

- Non, je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec toi…

A ces mots elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La musique était si belle… Harry alors porta la main d'Hermione à son épaule, et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son bras, puis jusqu'à sa taille. Hermione eut un frisson. La proximité de leurs corps sans doute…

- C'est mieux comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour seule réponse elle se serra encore un peu contre lui et murmura à son oreille :

- Oui, je préfère…

Une autre musique de ce style enchaîna, et les deux amis restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre…Mais la musique changea et ils eurent du mal à se « décoller », jusqu'à ce que Seamus et Parvati les bousculent.

- Heu… vous feriez mieux de vous arrêter, tout le monde vous regarde !

A contre cœur ils retournèrent donc s'asseoir, main dans la main… Parvati pouffa de rire, et Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ron et Luna vinrent les rejoindre. Ginny les attendait, avec Neville et Dean la tenant sur ses genoux. Elle lança :

- Et bien ça a l'air d'aller mieux Hermione ! Grâce aux bons services d'Harry…

Elle se tourna vers le désigné :

- Heureusement que t'es là pour t'occuper d'elle. C'est pas mon frère qui en ferait autant !

Puis vers son frère :

- Je te rappelle qu'Hermione était ta cavalière pour la soirée Ron…

- C'est moi qui l'aie invitée à danser, bien que je n'aime pas trop danser, intervint Luna, l'air rêveur.

- Oui, et je me suis bien amusé, dit-il en fixant sa sœur. Tu m'en veux Hermione ?

- Non, mais après tout le cinéma que tu m'as fait il y a deux ans il y a de quoi se poser des questions… Ok c'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'expression de Ron à l'évocation de cette violente dispute. Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

- Bien mes chers enfants il est temps pour tous d'aller dormir ! J'espère que ce bal vous aura diverti !

Les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, pestant que le bal n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Chacun faisait le bilan de sa soirée avec ses amis. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Dean firent un détour pour raccompagner Luna.

- Et bien je vous souhaite bonne nuit ! A demain Ronald.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et éclata de rire avant de disparaître dans sa tour.

- Je vous expliquerai, répondit Ron un peu gêné face aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez a nez avec Cho Chang et ses amis (dont Marietta).

- Vous vous êtes perdus ? lança Cho d'un ton cassant.

- Non.

- Alors poussez vous s'il vous plaît.

Elle avança et prononça le mot de passe. Avant d'entrer elle se retourna discrètement vers Hermione et lui lança un regard plein de haine et murmura tout bas :

- Je le savais…

Sur le chemin, Ron dit à Harry :

- Pourquoi ton ex nous a parlé sur ce ton ?

- Je l'ignore, mentit Harry. Il préféra ne rien dire – cette histoire ne le concernait pas.


	2. L'after

**Chapitre 2 : L'after**

Personne ne se laissa prier et monta directement se coucher, sauf Hermione qui prit Pattenrond dans ses bras pour le caresser.

- Je vous rejoins, dit Harry aux garçons.

Il redescendit les marches et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, dès demain j'irais parler à Cho. Pattenrond arrête ! Le chat donna un coup de griffe affectueux à Harry.

- Pattenrond voyons !

Il sauta des bras de sa maîtresse.

- Ah ce chat !

- Hermione j'aimerais te parler.

Il prit ses mains. Soudain le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota laissant apparaître Parvati et Lavande. En voyant Harry et Hermione ainsi, elles gloussèrent assez bruyamment.

- Surtout, ne vous occupez pas de nous, on ne fait que passer !

Et elles se précipitèrent à leur dortoir. L'on entendait encore leurs rires incessants.

- Voilà, j'aimerais que tu comprennes bien que tu n'es pas responsable de ma rupture avec Cho. Elle et moi on était bien trop différents, à l'inverse de toi et moi… Alors ne te mets plus dans des états pareils. Nous sommes amis, j'ai confiance en toi, et je ne veux plus te voir paniquée ou malheureuse pour des broutilles.

- Merci, acquiesça-t-elle d'un sourire.

Le silence était retombé. Ils se regardèrent encore, l'air un peu béat. Harry rapprocha son visage, se pencha et glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Surtout ne te retourne pas mais Parvati et Lavande nous observent du haut de l'escalier depuis trois bonnes minutes…

Hermione réprima un rire.

- Okay, laisse-moi faire… Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

- La discrétion de ces deux curieuses laisse vraiment à désirer !

- Oui, on ne les changera jamais.

- Bon et bien… bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Chacun monta se coucher. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte de son dortoir que quatre mains attrapèrent Hermione et la jetèrent sur le lit le plus proche.


	3. Dans les dortoirs

**Chapitre 3 : Dans les dortoirs**

- Alors alors Hermione, on rentre bien tard ce soir ! lança Lavande, avide de commérages en tout genre.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu es la dernière à être montée.

- Et alors, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

Hermione se redressa précipitamment mais Parvati la fit aussitôt rasseoir.

- Attends un peu Granger. Tu ne ferais pas des cachotteries dis-moi ?

Parvati affichait un sourire dément.

- Tu me semblais, disons… en grande conversation avec Harry.

- Oui, comme tu dis, en grande conversation, conversation qui ne vous regarde pas.

- On pensait… tu as toujours traîné avec Harry et Ron depuis ta première année… ça doit donner des idées d'être constamment avec des garçons ! intervint Lavande.

- Dis, tu connais leurs p'tits secrets ? renchérit Parvati.

- Ce que vous pouvez être idiotes parfois !

- Pense ce que tu veux Hermione, en tout cas moi je sais ce que j'ai vu…

- Oui, en effet, deux amis qui discutent, c'est très passionnant !

Parvati et Lavande éclatèrent de rire.

- Oui c'est ça, qui discutent ! Et qui se donnent la main, et qui se prennent dans les bras… et j'en passe ! Excuse-moi Hermione, mais on ne fait pas ce genre de choses avec un ami !

- Harry et moi sommes de très bons amis voilà tout ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Mais ne te sens pas obliger de te justifier…

- On plaisante, voilà tout !

Elles se turent… mais pas pour très longtemps.

- Après tout… Harry est joli garçon et il est très populaire, marmonna Parvati.

Puis elle s'approcha d'Hermione et dit, à voix basse :

- Je me répète, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu… Sérieusement, j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez tout à l'heure et…

- Donc tu reconnais que tu, ou plutôt, vous nous espionniez ! coupa sèchement Hermione en lançant un regard noir.

- Heu… c'est pas le sujet ! Hermione… reprit Parvati, comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à faire bouillir sa camarade. Il faut pas être devin pour voir qu'il te plaît et que vous êtes attirés…

- Oh, mais que dirait Me Trelawney si elle t'entendait !

- …………….

- Je suis fatiguée ! Bonne nuit !

Hermione tira les rideaux de son lit pour clore la conversation. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, exaspérée par la curiosité des deux Gryffondors. Ces dernières se couchèrent un peu plus tard et continuèrent malgré tout de parler d'Hermione et Harry, toujours très discrètement.  
- Moi je suis sûre d'avoir raison. Elle a beau prétendre le contraire, je me suis fait une opinion…

- Oui moi aussi !

Elles pouffèrent de rire.

- Attends, tu les as vu aussi pendant le Bal ?

- Je les ai vus oui, ils sont partis discrètement, main dans la main…

- Ah bon ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Et quand c'était les slows… Ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre ! Ils dansaient même pas avec leurs partenaires ! Seamus a du leur dire d'arrêter c'était comique, fallait voir leurs têtes !

- Tiens en parlant de Seamus tu t'es bien amusée apparemment…

Hermione avait tout entendu. Décidément elles n'avaient rien compris… elles ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être ami avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé.

- C'est ridicule !

Elle sourit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry avait raison, c'est ridicule… Mais en réfléchissant, pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Bon Cho la détestait mais pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans un tel état ? Jamais Harry ne la laisserait tomber pour ça. Sur ces pensées tourmentées elle finit par s'endormir.

Quant à Harry, il fut lui aussi questionné :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisait en bas ? demanda Ron

- Je voulais lui dire quelque chose.

- Ahh… Elle était belle ce soir Hermione tu trouves pas ?

- Si.

- Et Ginny…

- La ferme Dean !

- Calme-toi Ron…

- Ouais Ron c'est bon. Que tu le veuilles ou non je sors avec… Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta Loufoca…

Harry intervint voyant les oreilles de Ron devenir rouges.

- Elle s'appelle L-u-n-a Dean… dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire avec Luna ?

- Oh c'est juste un pari.

- Un pari ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui elle… heu…comment t'expliquer…

- Commence par le début ? suggéra Harry, amusé.

- Ok. Donc toi et Hermione vous vous êtes absentés et Luna m'a attrapé par le bras…

- Oui continue…

Ron raconta sa soirée puis…

- Au fait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Hermione ?

- Bah, elle a eu une conversation avec Ch… avec Parvati et Lavande et ça c'est mal passé alors elle était un peu déprimée.

- Et comment tu lui as remonté le moral ? T'as fait comme avec Cho ?

Ron éclata de rire.

- Allez bonne nuit vieux…

- Oui c'est ça… bonne nuit.


	4. Bonne nouvelle et dispute

**Chapitre 4 : Bonne nouvelle et dispute**

La pluie tombait drue en ce mois de novembre. Le ciel était sombre. Harry et son équipe poursuivaient cependant leur entraînement pour la première rencontre de la saison qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Hermione, assise seule dans la Grande Salle, travaillait son devoir sur les runes. Soudain, Hedwige apparut et lui déposa une lettre. Elle provenait du Ministère de la Magie ! Hermione ouvrit frénétiquement l'enveloppe, ses yeux bondissant de gauche à droite à une vitesse folle. Elle poussa une exclamation de joie qui fit sursauter les élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- Il faut que je leur dise ! furent ses seuls mots.

Elle rangea sa plume et son parchemin, prit la lettre et se précipita dans le hall à toute jambe. Elle manqua de renverser un de ses camarades.

- Dean ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron ?

- Heu… si. Je crois qu'ils sont sur le terrain de Quidditch mais je ne suis pas…

- Merci beaucoup !

- Mais Hermione, il y a une tempête dehors !

Trop tard. La jeune fille avait déjà filé. Hermione, malgré sa cape sur la tête, était trempée. Arrivée sur place, elle aperçut ses deux amis qui volaient.

- EHHHOHH ! RON, HARRY !

- Hermione ? T'es pas folle de sortir par un temps pareil ? hurla Ron lorsqu'il la reconnut.

Apparemment il essayait d'attraper un Cognard qui refusait de rentrer dans la boîte de rangement.

- Il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce que je viens de recevoir ! C'est très important !

- Va aux vestiaires ! cria Harry en lui faisant de grands signes.

Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Quel sale temps ! Oh, et la lumière a sauté en plus…

- Laisse-moi faire.

Hermione fabriqua une bougie de facture avec un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Puis elle se tourna vers lui :

- Harry, tu ne devineras jamais !

- Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ?

- C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Mais au fait… Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non je crois qu'il est directement rentré au château, avec cette foutue pluie… Heu… ça te dérange pas si j'me change ?

- Oh, pas du tout, enfin je veux dire, non… excuse-moi je vais me retourner !

- Ne sois pas gênée, au bout de six ans…

Il retira son attirail de Quidditch, son t-shirt, et se retrouva torse nu. Hermione détourna quand même les yeux, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher et commençait à grelotter.

- Hermione tu trembles… Suis-je bête !

Il alla chercher sa cape.

- ça va aller Harry…

- Attends.

Il déposa sa cape sur ses épaules et l'entoura de ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle lui lança un sourire timide, retenu.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?

- Ah oui… (Elle retira la lettre de sa poche intérieure). J'ai reçu ça avant de venir.

Elle lui tendit.

- Elle provient du… Ministère de la Magie !

- Oui ! acquiesça-t-elle, le visage rayonnant. Comme tu peux le déduire, j'ai envoyé une lettre cet été pour…

- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé !

- Non, j'attendais d'avoir une réponse… Harry, ils m'incitent à poursuivre mes actions et me promettent d'étudier ma proposition ! Cela signifie que les Elfes de maison ont une chance de voir enfin leur statut social évolué !

- Hermione c'est super ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente si tu savais !

Harry la lâcha et la regarda.

- Sincèrement je suis heureux pour toi Hermione. C'est une grande nouvelle.  
La bougie, étant de petite taille, se consuma rapidement, faisant par conséquent baisser encore plus l'éclairage.

- Oh mais tu sais, il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite… rien n'est encore fait. Mais c'est déjà un bon début !

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Harry, les yeux brillants d'admiration, et Hermione, de fierté. Dans la pénombre, après quelques secondes de silence :

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Déjà une je vais informer Dumbledore, je sais qu'il soutient ma cause, et… de deux…

Elle ralentit son débit de paroles, murmurant presque…

- Et, de deux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus faible.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle dit enfin avec un sourire :

- Je, je vais prévenir Dobby et les autres elfes de Poudlard de cette bonne nouvelle.

Un bruit les sortit de leur bulle. Cho Chang apparut dans l'angle de la porte. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle se stoppa net. Harry, torse nu, dans un vestiaire peu éclairé, seul avec ? Avec Hermione Granger ! Ses yeux se froncèrent.

- Cho !

La jeune Serdaigle ne répondit pas, mais les regardait d'un œil sombre. Les deux amis restèrent immobiles. Hermione rougit. Harry alla chercher son t-shirt. Hermione décida d'intervenir :

- Je, je vais voir le directeur… Tiens Harry, ta cape. A plus tard.

Et elle se dirigea au-dehors à pas précipités. Harry rassembla ses affaires et enfila t-shirt et pull.

- Je vous laisse le vestiaire… je file.

Il était arrivé sur le seuil de la porte quand Cho l'interpella.

- Harry ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'es pas obliger de partir si vite. Mon équipe n'est pas encore arrivée.

Soudain la lumière disparut, les plongeant totalement dans le noir. Harry chercha sa baguette dans sa poche et prononça « Lumos Maxima ! » et la lumière réapparut aussitôt.

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps Cho… plus tard si tu veux.

Il tenta de partir mais Cho lui barra le chemin.

- Harry… j'aurais voulu te dire que… Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te parle depuis…

Elle hésita.

- Depuis notre rupture, acheva-t-il.

Cho détourna la tête.

- Je suis désolée pour tout Harry. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne suis plus avec Mickaël Corner.

- Et alors ? dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Et bien… je tiens beaucoup à toi malgré ce que tu peux penser (elle se rapprocha), et je suis prête à reprendre notre histoire.

- Pardon ? répondit Harry, déconcerté. Cho, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre quoi que ce soit !

- Mais Harry, j'ai été un peu bête l'année dernière, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, à cause de la mort de Cédric…

- Et à cause de ta jalousie ! répliqua-t-il.

- Elle était justifiée !

- Tu n'as jamais aimé Hermione…

- Mais…

- Je sais que tu es allée la voir lors du Bal d'Halloween…

- Ah, je vois qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée pour te le répéter ! dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- C'est toi qui n'aurait pas dû ! répondit-elle pour se défendre. Je vous ai vu ce soir-là… j'ai vu comment tu la tenais et comment elle te regardait ! Il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans son regard !

- Tu n'as jamais compris Cho.

- En es-tu sûr ? coupa-t-elle. Je t'aimais beaucoup et elle a tout gâché ! Elle était toujours entre nous ! Hermione par-ci, Hermione par là… Oh, et puis Hermione a dit ça…

- Il n'y avait que toi !

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas recommencer ? dit-elle, désespérée par les remarques d'Harry.

- Cho… ça ne servirait à rien. C'est trop tard maintenant… mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes…

Cho se mit à pleurer.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu ne m'aimes plus ? Laisse moi de-deviner… une autre fille ?

Harry sentit son esprit s'embrouiller. Il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Il fixa Cho mais ne répondit rien. Puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois y aller.

- Attends… réponds-moi franchement. Je t'en prie…

Il s'arrêta. Se retourna.

- Au revoir Cho.

Et partit.


	5. Escapade nocturne

**Chapitre 5 : Escapade nocturne**

- Harry… je suis enfin libre… j'ai enfin la vie dont je rêvais… je suis auprès de tes parents… nous pensons fort à toi… sache que même de là où je suis je veillerai toujours sur toi… je suis tellement fier de toi, mon filleul…

- SIRIUS !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son parrain lui était apparut en rêve… il lui avait parlé… de sa voix…

Et aussitôt le souvenir du Département des Mystères lui revint en mémoire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sirius lui manquait terriblement ; pourquoi avait-t-il été aussi stupide ? Au point de risquer la vie de ses amis, eux qui le suivraient jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait… Il ne méritait pas leur amitié. Et son parrain…  
- Il est mort à cause de moi.

"Non, POUR toi…"

- Quoi ?

Tout le monde dormait… Mais ce timbre était féminin…

- Laisse tomber Harry. Eh mais je me mets à me parler tout seul maintenant ! Ils ont tous raison… je suis vraiment cinglé, dit-il d'un ton las.

Son sommeil était passé. Harry préféra se lever plutôt que de rester dans son lit à remuer ses sombres pensées. Il descendit à la Salle Commune. A sa grande surprise il trouva Hermione en train de bouquiner.

- Hermione ? Que fais-tu encore debout ?

Elle sursauta.

- Oh Harry ! Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

- J'ai… je n'arrive pas à dormir, déclara-t-il.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle d'un air un peu méfiant. Moi non plus je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.  
- Tu lis quoi ?

- Les runes… mais je le connais par cœur.

Harry alla s'installer dans un fauteuil. Les deux amis commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Après plusieurs minutes…

- On s'ennuie ici…

Hermione sourit.

- La lecture y a que ça de vrai pour passer le…

- Hermione, coupa-t-il, ça te dirait de faire une petite balade ?

- Quoi ? Où veux-tu que l'on aille à une heure pareille ?

- J'ai mon idée. Alors c'est d'accord ?

- Heu… oui ok.

- Va t'habiller plus chaudement. Je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione le regarda partir, l'air interrogateur, puis partit "s'habiller plus chaudement". Harry remonta dans sa tour enfiler un blouson, et prit son Eclair de Feu, ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Il rejoignit Hermione en bas.

- Alors M. le cachottier, où va-t-on ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu verras !

Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et mit la cape sur eux. Ensuite il prit sa main et l'entraîna hors de la Salle Commune. Les deux Gryffondors avancèrent tranquillement à travers les couloirs, se faisant le plus discret possible, pour aboutir enfin dans la cour.

- Bon. Je te propose de faire un tour en volant sur mon balai.

- Harry, tu n'y penses pas ? Tu sais que j'ai peur de voler. Et puis ton Eclair de Feu va trop vite pour moi.

Harry se retourna vers son amie et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- N'aie crainte. S'il y avait le moindre risque je ne t'y obligerais pas. Et puis, c'est moi ! D'un ton un peu plus bas il reprit :

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle avait dit cela sans hésitation. Harry sourit :

- Je vais me mettre derrière toi, comme ça tu profiteras du paysage…

- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

C'est alors que le magnifique balai décolla. Hermione poussa un cri, affolée par la vitesse. Ils prenaient de l'altitude, et très vite, elle se cramponna au manche en fermant les yeux. Harry l'obligea à les ouvrir et bientôt, sa peur fit place à l'ébahissement ; le panorama, même la nuit, était impressionnant, peut-être plus surprenant encore que chaque matin. L'Eclair de Feu vira alors de droite et s'éleva finalement un peu plus. Cette fois-ci Hermione poussa une exclamation de joie : des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel, offrant un spectacle céleste remarquable. Une bouffée d'espoir, de bonheur les emplit tout à coup, et ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre d'où venait cette formidable sensation. La nuit était si belle…

- C'est… vraiment trop beau… il n'y a pas de mots !

Harry eut un sourire. Il savait qu'Hermione se régalait, et qu'elle semblait même en avoir oublier sa peur. Mais tout à une fin. Ils redescendirent lentement et se posèrent en haut d'une des tours du château. Hermione descendit puis se tourna vers Harry :

- Oh merci, sincèrement Harry. Cette petite virée m'a fait beaucoup de bien. C'était tout simplement splendide.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je suis content alors si ça t'as plu.

Ils s'appuyèrent sur le bord du mur et continuèrent de contempler le domaine. Hermione tourna discrètement les yeux vers Harry. Il avait le regard vague.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A… à Sirius.

- Il te manque beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… je me suis raisonné et… je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'accepte qu'il soit mo… parti. De toute façon il ne reviendra pas.

- …..

- Tu sais, si je me suis levé tout à l'heure c'est parce que… enfin, j'ai rêvé de lui. Et il me parlait, finit-il par avouer.

- Ah oui ? Et… qu'est-ce qu'il te disait si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Qu'il était fier de moi et de ce que j'étais ! lança-t-il avec ironie. Mais il a tord.

Hermione se rapprocha et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Il a raison. Harry je suis moi aussi fière de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Et tu me l'as encore prouvé ce soir…

Il se tourna vers elle :

- C'est faux.

Hermione le vit verser une larme.

- Oh Harry non…

Maintenant c'est sa tête qu'elle posa contre lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous pensez cela ? Vous vous trompez, tous…

- Je ne me trompe pas sur ce genre de choses… Je te connais suffisamment… Et honnêtement tu t'en sors bien malgré tout ce qui ce soit passé dans ta vie.

- Oui je sais, je suis Harry Potter, le garçon à la cicatrice, le Survivant…

- Non. Tu es Harry. Harry mon ami, que j'aime énormément…

- Ah, excuse-moi Hermione…

- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? D'avoir un petit moment de déprime ? Les amis servent à ça Harry… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione.

- Merci à toi, ajouta-t-elle. Et de ce que tu m'apportes…

Ce fut Harry qui l'enlaça le premier. En cet instant il réalisa combien il tenait à elle, combien elle lui était chère… Et chacun pleura en silence. Des larmes de joie, certes, mais aussi de tristesse, car… Ils se desserrèrent, levant à nouveau les yeux sur la voûte céleste.

- La nuit est vraiment belle. Ton idée était excellente Harry !

Il mit son bras sur son épaule, la ramenant timidement vers lui. Elle n'émit pas d'objection, ce qui le rassura un peu. Ils se balancèrent. La nuit était si belle…

A la fenêtre d'une des tours voisines, un homme au nez aquilin, portant des lunettes en demi-lune et une longue barbe blanche, observait la scène, le sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillant plus que jamais.

- Cette fois tu as fait le bon choix Harry !

La nuit était si belle…


	6. Désespoir

**Chapitre 6 : Désespoir**

Depuis combien de temps gardait-il cela au fond de son être ? Depuis combien de temps s'était-il abstenu de pleurer ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Le début d'année s'était relativement bien passé. Avec les ASPIC à préparer, il était bien trop occupé pour y penser. Cependant il est étrange de prétendre ne pas y penser alors que cet affreux souvenir demeurait toujours présent, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise… Des cauchemars le hantaient parfois, souvent, tout le temps. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais dès le réveil la compagnie de ses camarades le sortait de sa torpeur.

Et dire qu'il y a encore un an, il leur en voulait de ne pas souffrir autant que lui, de ne pas avoir sa menace pesante au-dessus de sa tête, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait… Aujourd'hui, il avait changé. Il ne les blâmerait plus, il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer les égoïstes. Les derniers évènements l'avaient forcé à mûrir davantage. Qu'il était dur de grandir si vite, du moins de cette manière… mais à 16 ans, on devait prendre ses responsabilités en main. Il était heureux et à la fois soulagé que eux n'endurent pas tout ça. Ils comptaient tellement dans sa vie… il ne lui restait que ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand il repensait à toutes leur aventures, il souriait. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle… 6 ans déjà ! « Sans vous, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je n'ai plus que vous à qui me raccrocher. »

Et pourtant… quel vide sans lui. Ses amis prenaient une place énorme dans son cœur, mais lui laissait un manque considérable. Quand le seul proche qui vous reste vous quitte, le seul, quand il n'est plus… Seulement il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Malgré la douleur, la colère, le regret. Pas d'autre issue. Alors on se croit fort et capable d'affronter ce nouveau deuil. Seul. On se dit que la vie vous y a toujours confrontée, et que désormais il fallait s'y habituer. Quelle ironie !

La détresse. Ça ne se passe pas comme on le présumait. Cette horrible perte pèse trop lourd. Ça fait mal. C'est insupportable. « Pourquoi suis-je moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? » Il craque. S'en est trop. Il n'en peut plus. La souffrance. Les larmes. La colère, et encore les larmes. En cet instant, il en veut à la Terre entière, et encore plus à cet homme, dépourvu de tout cœur, celui qui l'obligera, inévitablement, à devenir assassin… ou victime.

En ces fêtes de fin d'année, Harry Potter, seul, caché au fond de son lit, a mal.


	7. La révélation

**Chapitre 7 : La révélation**

Les fêtes passées, nos trois amis retrouvèrent vite leurs camarades ainsi que l'ambiance stressante et épuisante des cours qui devenaient de plus en plus difficiles et requerraient la plus grande attention. L'humeur de chacun s'en faisait ressentir. Harry se surprit même à devenir irritant avec les autres, surtout depuis que le professeur Rogue lui eut annoncé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à devenir Auror et que les résultats de ses BUSES, pourtant très bons, n'étaient du qu'à un coup de chance.

Un jour, lors d'un cours de Métamorphose, Harry laissa ses pensées s'envoler, et observa le ciel par la fenêtre. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il repensait à ce soir, où les émotions qui l'avaient submergé l'avait rendu si vulnérable, mais aussi… la prophétie. Il estima qu'il était temps d'avouer la vérité, au moins à Ron et à Hermione. Ensuite éventuellement, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Ils s'étaient tous rendu à Londres, avec une volonté assez ahurissante d'ailleurs. Ron le sortit de sa brève chimère par quelques secousses.

- Harry tout va bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air pâle et… ailleurs.

- Mais non.

Comment leur dire ? Comment annoncer ça le moins pénible possible ? Il regarda au-dehors, le temps était clair. Bon, de toute façon, il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Il souffla, et se tourna vers ses amis :

- A la fin de l'heure, j'aimerais vous parlez à tous les deux, seuls. C'est très important.

- Ok, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le cours de Mc Gonagall se termina enfin. Harry se leva assez précipitamment et murmura un « Suivez-moi » avant de se diriger dans les couloirs. Il conduit Ron et Hermione dehors.

- Pourquoi nous emmènes-tu si loin ? questionna Hermione.

- Personne ne doit nous entendre, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Ils arrivèrent près du lac. Harry se tourna vers eux :

- J'aimerais vous parlez de… du Département des Mystères, dit-il avec peu de conviction.

- Harry, ne te sens pas obligé, tu sais tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt à…

- Si. Je sais quelque chose que vous ignorez, et il est temps que je vous mette au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? intervint Ron, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire ?

Harry les fixa. Hermione sembla soudainement inquiète, et Harry vit qu'elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quant à Ron, il semblait incertain.

- En fait… vous deviez vous en doutez mais…

Harry leur avoua tout. La prophétie, le fait qu'il soit l'Elu, le seul capable de tuer Voldemort, et que la survie du monde des sorciers reposait en partie sur ses épaules. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à des réactions fortes de leur part, mais cet aveu eut un impact considérable sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron se renfrogna et ne dit rien. Ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement, et il s'éloigna un peu, tournant le dos à Harry. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui. Question de pudeur, et de fierté aussi. Hermione, elle, n'eut aucune retenue et laissa échapper un cri de désespoir quand elle réalisa ce que serait le destin d'Harry. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous le coup de l'émotion, et Harry dut la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre vraiment.

- Alors tu vas devoir le tuer de ta main ? C'est la seule solution ? Par Merlin non… tu dois le tuer, toi… dit-elle entre deux sanglots, analysant et interprétant les paroles de son ami. Ou sinon, ou, ou sinon…

Harry sentit les larmes monter, mais la vive réaction d'Hermione le blessa, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne put s'en empêcher, et dit :

- Mais regarde-toi ! Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état ? Arrête un peu Hermione, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi hein ?

Ron se retourna, surpris par la colère d'Harry.

- Oh excuse-moi Harry, pardon, c'est juste que… c'est… c'est trop dur… j'ai tellement de peine… si tu savais… tellement de peine…

- ça ne sert absolument à rien de pleurer, A RIEN ! hurla-t-il.

- Harry !

Ron s'approcha et prit Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune fille, ne réalisant pas le geste de Ron, se serra contre lui, blessée des paroles révoltées d'Harry.

- Quoi ! Tu crois que ça m'aide de vous voir comme ça ?

- Non et j'en suis désolé mais… Il poursuivit d'une voix tremblante : Tu nous annonces que tu es susceptible de mourir dans les mois qui viennent, alors, ALORS COMMENT CROIS-TU QU'ON VA REAGIR ? Mince Harry, tu es mon MEILLEUR AMI, TU, TU ES COMME UN FRERE POUR MOI… JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !

Hermione sanglota de plus belle. Elle se desserra de Ron et regarda Harry :

- Harry… je suis désolée d'avoir craqué devant toi… mais je tiens tant à toi… Je…

Elle fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à l'étreindre, mais Harry recula.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, de votre pitié ! s'emporta-t-il. Jamais !

- Alors que devons-nous faire Harry ?

Ron le dévisagea. Son visage exprimait et la colère, et la tristesse.

Après un instant de silence, Harry déclara :

- Je n'aurais pas du vous le dire. Voyez où ça nous mène ! IL arrivera à ses fins, regardez, IL nous sépare déjà !

Ce fut à son tour de verser des larmes de fureur. Il s'assit au bord du lac, faible, abattu. Hermione, un peu calmée mais toujours perturbée, tenta comme elle le pouvait de contenir les siennes, et s'assit , l'obligeant à la regarder.

- Harry… excuse-moi, dit-elle d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Harry la laissa faire, une envie brûlante d'être dans ses bras l'emplissant … Il savait qu'elle voulait le réconforter, mais il la repoussa une nouvelle fois. Hermione le regarda, surprise, et, avant qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, Harry lui dit :

- Arrête ! Hermione arrête ! Ne m'approche plus… Je… nan… laisse moi tranquille !

- Mais Harry qu'est-ce qu…

- Allez !

Hermione se sauva hâtivement, offensée. Jamais Harry ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, jamais… Ron essaya de la rappeler mais elle était trop loin. Il lança à Harry un regard plein de colère :

- Mais Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de lui dire ?

- C'est bien à toi de parler ! répliqua Harry.

- Moi c'est différent, je me dispute depuis la première année avec elle… nos relations ont toujours été comme ça mais, enfin, toi ! Tu ne t'es JAMAIS comporté aussi odieusement avec elle ! Et crois-moi Harry, tes paroles ont été cassantes…

- Je ne le nie pas mais vraiment je n'en peux plus de la voir si inquiète… non mais franchement tu me vois supporter ça tous les jours ? Je veux dire, elle ne m'aide pas, au contraire…

- Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme tu l'as fait.

Ron se tut un moment et reprit :

- Bon je te laisse vieux, je vais essayer de la retrouver.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais il revint auprès d'Harry, devenu immobile, telle une statue.

- Je suis désolé… pour la prophétie… mais sache Harry que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je veux dire, sur… nous.

Puis il partit, après avoir tapoté amicalement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Harry resta seul près du lac, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il se taise… Oh et puis maintenant que c'était dit… Une chose lui échappa néanmoins : Que s'était-il passé avec Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C'est la première fois qu'il manquait de respect envers son amie. Ron avait raison, il avait été vraiment dur dans ses propos… quand elle s'était approchée de lui, il l'avait misérablement repoussée, alors qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…

- Pas elle, je ne veux pas la perdre, non… Hermione… Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, distrait par un oiseau. Mais… cet oiseau… aussi insignifiant était-il, semblait porter une aura mystique en lui, quelque chose de magique… Harry le contemplait. Il était vraiment magnifique. Soudain, comme quand on allume la lumière dans le noir, tout lui apparu clair, limpide. Une évidence… Il avait enfin ce signe, celui qu'il attendait inconsciemment, peut-être depuis toujours… Et pourtant, aussi clémente la réponse fut-elle, Harry refusait de l'accepter. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Son cœur fit un bond, un feu d'artifice éclatait en lui, c'était merveilleux. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne voulait pas laisser ça guider sa vie, il n'avait pas le droit. La prophétie serait son seul moteur à présent, sa seule raison de vivre … mais peut-on vivre sans amour ?

- Il le faudra bien…


	8. Under the rain Sous la pluie

**Chapitre 8 : Under the rain**

Harry était perturbé de la distance qu'il avait choisit de mettre entre lui et Hermione. Depuis leur dernière dispute, il n'avait quasiment pas adressé la parole à son amie. Et ça lui manquait, Merlin que c'était dur… Ron essayait de comprendre, questionnant Harry, en vain, tandis qu'Hermione avait abandonné au bout de quelques jours, découragée par le refus d'Harry à admettre la vérité. « Il y a forcément autre chose… ce n'est quand même pas à cause de ma sensibilité ? » avait-elle confié un jour au rouquin pendant un cours. A maintes reprises Hermione avait tenté de parler à Harry, s'excusant d'avoir pleuré comme une gamine… mais rien n'y faisait, Harry semblait buté. Hermione décida donc de passer moins de temps avec eux, ce qui étonna beaucoup de monde. Le trio infernal était-il perdu ?

Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs dans la Grande Salle depuis bientôt une heure. Ron l'emporta, comme à chaque fois. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ron leva les yeux :

- Dis t'aurais pas vu Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle est certainement à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Alors vous êtes encore en froid ? dit Ron, énervé. Hermione et moi, c'est courant que l'on se dispute, mais elle et toi… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as jamais su me donner de raisons valables.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler okay ? dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Luna s'installa à côté de Ron. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De rien.

- On parlait d'Hermione, reprit Ron. Harry s'est disputé avec elle, dit-il en appuyant le regard sur son ami.

- Mais vas-y, claironne-le à tout le monde !

- Ce n'est pas un secret, les gens ne sont pas aveugles Harry…

- Tu t'es disputé avec Hermione ? Etonnant, commenta Luna.

- Je ne me suis pas disputé avec elle !

- Non, bien sûr, tu l'évites, tu l'envoies balader dès qu'elle t'approche mais à part ça non, tu ne t'ai pas disputé avec elle…

- Et alors ?

- ça ne te ressembles pas, du moins pas avec elle !

- Vous aviez l'air de vous apprécier pourtant, intervint Luna.

- C'est le cas, dit immédiatement Ron.

- La ferme Ron !

Ce dernier se leva aussitôt et partit, vexé. Harry ne fit rien pour le retenir, il en avait assez de l'entendre. Luna le regarda partir, et baissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers Harry :

- Pourquoi réagis-tu si violemment ? Ronald n'y est pour rien. Tu veux perdre tes amis ?

- C'est déjà fait…

- Tu es triste et ça se voit. Raconte-moi… que s'est-il passé avec Hermione ?

- Rien.

- Alors, quel est le problème ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ? C'est idiot tu ne crois pas ?

- Parfois on n'a pas le choix.

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher votre amitié. Les amis, les vrais, sont des dons précieux et rares.

Luna marqua une courte pause et reprit, le visage confiant :

- Je sais qu'elle est un don pour toi.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, ce qui fit sourire Luna.

- Il m'a suffit de vous voir ensemble pour comprendre.

- Tu sais Luna, les gens ici ne conçoivent pas notre amitié… Il y a eu Rita Skeeter, Viktor Krum, mon ex, nos camarades… et bien d'autres. J'en ai marre, c'est pour ça que je l'évite. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils arrêteront de nous harceler…

- Pardon ? C'est un mensonge Harry. Tu ne mettrais pas Hermione de côté à cause de l'opinion des autres. Non, ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas… Il y a autre chose qui te pousse à agir de la sorte, conclut-elle.

- C… co… comment ? bégaya Harry, stupéfait.

- Ta frustration en est la preuve ! Hermione compte beaucoup pour toi, et inversement, ça saute aux yeux. A mon avis tu as envisagé le fait que vous vous trompiez, et que les autres voyaient ce que tu refusais de voir ou d'admettre, et tu crois que lui tourner le dos réglera le problème. Tu as tord. Et tu en souffres.

Harry était abasourdi. Luna avait tout compris : ses actes, l'objet du problème et son ressenti. Il était impressionné.

- Tu, hum, tu…

- C'est facile pour moi. Je te comprends. Quand je vous observe tous les deux, je vois une grande amitié… et beaucoup de tendresse. Vous admirez l'autre, vous l'aidez et le comprenez. Je me rends bien compte que tu es malheureux. Et je suis certaine qu'elle ressent la même chose que toi. Je ne connais pas trop Hermione, mais si tu as une grande estime d'elle, alors c'est qu'elle est unique.

- Luna… merci.

- De rien. Tu sais ce qu'il te faut faire à présent. Je vais retrouver Ronald. Bye.

- Luna attends !

- Oui ?

- Tu es un don.

- Elle encore plus…

Puis elle s'éloigna de son pas aérien. Harry se sentait plus calme. Au moins, il y voyait un peu plus clair. Mais allait-il pour autant suivre le conseil de Luna ?

Il retrouva Ron dans la Salle Commune.

- Heu, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas dire ça.

- Ouais…

- Je vais aller voler un peu tu m'accompagnes ?

Voler. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

- Pas envie, marmonna Ron, encore mécontent.

- Bon, bah moi j'y vais.

- C'est ça.

Le temps se couvrait et la pluie risquait bientôt de retomber. Oh, qu'importe, il ne voulait pas rester dans la Salle Commune. Mais s'il y était allé il aurait trouvé Hermione, les yeux gonflés, parce qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois depuis près d'une semaine de pleurer.

- Oh Ron, j'en ai assez… qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit si odieux avec moi… je ne comprends pas…

- Je ne sais pas non plus… à chaque fois que je lui en parle il fait la sourde oreille. Il m'a même envoyé boulé tout à l'heure…

- Si au moins il me disait pourquoi… J'ai mal Ron… ça ne peut plus durer ! Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se redressa, faisant face à Ron. Où est-il ?

- Sur le terrain de Quidditch. Monsieur est parti voler.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-elle résolument.

- T'as vu le temps ?

- Ron, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Sur ces dernières paroles Hermione partit en trombe. Ron n'essaya pas de la retenir. Il savait combien c'était important pour elle, et que l'indifférence d'Harry la rendait malade.

- Bonne chance !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il n'y avait personne. Seul Harry volait. Hermione se remémora la fois où elle s'était trouvée ici il y a encore quelques semaines, au temps où Harry était celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qu'elle aimait. Hermione attendit qu'Harry la remarque. Il filait sur son balai. Enfin il descendit progressivement pour atteindre le sol, car de grosses gouttes lui obstruèrent la vue, et il était donc périlleux de voler dans ces conditions. Il distingua une silhouette, et reconnut Hermione, en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Il fit demi-tour et accéléra le pas.

- Non ! J'ai à te parler Harry… attends… mais tu vas t'arrêter oui ? La fureur d'Hermione se faisait ressentir. ARRETE-TOI ! cria-t-elle en lui attrapant de force le bras. Tu ne peux plus fuir Harry. Tu vas m'écouter…

Malgré la pluie, malgré le froid, Harry et Hermione restèrent sur le chemin. Après quelques secondes de silence, où l'un et l'autre s'observèrent pour la première fois depuis sept jours, le jeune fille reprit :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend hein ? Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es désagréable avec moi, tu m'évites, ou plutôt devrai-je dire que tu m'as complètement rayée de ta vie… Tu ne comprends donc pas que je souffre ? Il ne s'est pas passée une minute sans que je ne pense à toi ces sept derniers jours… pas une. J'ai souvent pleuré, à cause de toi… du jour au lendemain ton attitude a changé, j'ai pas compris… et je ne comprends toujours pas ! Tu crois que je vais accepter ta désinvolture sans broncher ? Détrompe-toi ! Ron et moi se faisons du soucis… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Harry…

Les larmes inondent peu à peu ses yeux, mais cette fois, elle ne craquerait pas, elle se l'était jurée à elle-même. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se ressaisit et dit avec colère :

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel mépris ? DIS-MOI !

Harry était subjugué par sa colère. Il se tut. Soudain, Hermione, le regard vague, dit sans crier :

- C'est la première fois en six ans que je me mets en colère contre toi… la première fois qu'on se dispute…Comment cela a-t-il pu nous arriver ?

Harry eut de la peine en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là avec toi… Je suis désolé.

- Tu es… tu, tu es désolé ? Et moi alors ? J'en peux plus Harry, toute cette histoire me rend folle alors, PARLE–MOI !

Harry non plus n'en pouvait plus. Il se rapprocha subitement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE C'EST QUOI MON PROBLEME ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT CONNAITRE LA RAISON ?

Hermione le fixa avec une expression de défi. Aucun des deux ne cilla.

- C'est NOUS le PROBLEME ! J'en ai marre de ne feindre que de l'amitié entre nous deux ! Tu entends, MARRE ! Ce n'est plus le cas, il y a plus, bien plus… Et ne me dis pas que je me trompe Hermione, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi depuis bien longtemps ! cria-t-il avec vigueur. Voilà, t'es contente ? Tu te sens mieux là ?

- C'était… pour… ça ? Harry…

Elle glissa une main timide sur sa joue, puis porta les deux dans ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux à cause de la pluie… Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et c'est alors qu'elle sentit une main glisser sur sa taille, puis sur sa hanche… Elle baissa les yeux, mais Harry lui releva délicatement le menton… la pression était enfin tombée. Et tous deux baissèrent instinctivement les paupières…

Il n'y en eut qu'un. Un seul et unique. Mais il leur sembla durer une éternité. La douceur d'un désir partagé, enfin réalisé… Les tensions qu'ils avaient accumulé au cours de la dernière semaine se libérèrent dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois. Ce baiser était d'une intensité rare, passionnelle, timide même… tout comme ce lien entre les deux amis-amants. Enfin ils rompirent leur baiser.

- Non, je ne peux pas… dit Harry en reculant légèrement.

- Oui, je… je comprends très bien.

- Si je fais ça, IL saura… et je ne veux pas qu'il… qu'il l'utilise sinon, enfin, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…

- Ne t'en fait pas, assura Hermione, tremblant imperceptiblement, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Viens là.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione…

Harry la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ils étaient trempés mais leur bonheur était indéfinissable, et ce détail leur parut si futile qu'il n'y prêtèrent guère la moindre intention.

- Excuse-moi pour tout, j'ai vraiment agi comme un c…

- Chut… Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Toi aussi… c'était difficile de t'ignorer. Excuse-moi encore. Ah Hermione…

Harry caressait ses cheveux, respirait son odeur… Elle faisait de même, et tout deux savouraient cet instant privilégié.

- Harry… j'ai vraiment souffert… mais n'en parlons plus, nan…

Il la regarda alors comme si c'était la première fois ; elle sourit. Et puis… le silence. Trouble. Les deux amants réalisent. Harry cassa rapidement le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

- Rentrons.

- Maintenant ?

- Il ne faut pas… je… je ne sais pas… On sera plus à l'aise au chaud.

- D'accord. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le château, main dans la main. Arrivés dans le hall, ils rencontrèrent Ron.

- Alors ? dit-il d'un ton incertain. Comment ça va vous deux ?

Ils lâchèrent aussitôt leurs mains et échangèrent un regard anxieux, puis Hermione répondit :

- Et bien… nous avons discuté et … et tout est arrangé !

- Oui, renchérit Harry.

- Il était temps ! A vous pouvez être fiers de vous vraiment ! Ne me refaites JAMAIS un coup comme ça c'est compris ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas…


	9. Mise au point après culpabilité

**Chapitre 9 : Mise au point après culpabilité**

Les prochaines vacances approchaient. Harry redoutait de devoir les passer au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est pourquoi Ron envoya Coq un matin pour demander à ses parents si Harry pourrait les passer au Terrier.

- Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit, et puis, maman et papa seront d'accord, ils te considèrent comme leur fils !

- Oui, ta mère m'adore ! dit Harry en rigolant. Et toi Hermione, tu vas quelque part à Pâques ?

- Oui, elle vient aussi chez nous ! répondit Ginny, l'air malicieux.

- Génial, on sera tous ensemble alors ! J'espère que maman sera d'accord…

- Mais oui Ron…

- Bon maintenant dépêchons-nous sinon on va encore être en retard au cours de Flitwick ! s'empressa Hermione.

- Oh non…. j'ai cours de Potion avec Rogue… continua Ginny, l'œil sombre.

- Allez, courage sœurette ! se moqua Ron. Ce n'est que Rogue…

Ils se dirigèrent dans leurs classes respectives. A la fin de l'heure…

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui…

Harry s'approcha légèrement d'Hermione et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Ron ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas moi…

- Eh, Harry, Hermione ! Je vais voir Ginny, pour lui demander si elle a reçu des nouvelles concernant la semaine prochaine ! Je vous retrouverai dans le parc !

Et Ron s'en alla.

- Au moins, on n'aura pas à lui mentir !

- Oui, c'état plutôt facile, admit Hermione en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc au-dehors. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient choisi tout comme eux de profiter du soleil cet après-midi là. Le printemps arrivait enfin, faisant oublier à chacun ses soucis le temps de quelques heures. Harry et Hermione entreprirent de se promener autour du lac. Ils étaient silencieux, regardant les collines au loin, et profitant de la douce chaleur que procuraient les rayons du soleil sur leurs visages paisibles. Mais ce dont ils allaient discuter par la suite refroidit quelque peu leur bonne humeur. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent près de cet arbre, celui près duquel ils aimaient venir pour se détendre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer à Sirius, et à ses parents… Eux aussi appréciaient cet endroit autrefois.

- J'aime être ici, intervint Hermione.

- Oui moi aussi… Les Maraudeurs y venaient souvent, te l'avais-je déjà dit ?

- Non. Comment le sais-tu ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air curieux.

- Heu, c'est Lupin qui m'en a parlé une fois…

- D'accord… C'est très reposant ici ! Idéal pour réviser ses examens ! lança-t-elle malicieusement.

- Si tu le dis !

Hermione se posa contre l'arbre. Quant à Harry, il préféra s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, regardant son reflet.

- J'espère que Ron nous trouvera rapidement !

- Oui, sinon on va encore se faire incendier ! Hermione marqua une courte pause. J'espère qu'on pourra aller au Terrier pour Pâques… Tu crois que M. et Me Weasley accepteront ?

- Oh, je pense que ça ne devrait pas leur poser problème…

- Hum, acquiesça Hermione.

Puis elle se leva et rejoignit Harry, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Alors… commença-t-elle.

La gène reprit le pas sur la complicité, et aucun des deux n'avait plus prononcer le moindre mot. Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, l'air timide mais serein.

- Oui. Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour…

- Notre _baiser_ Harry… reprit-elle, le ton se fit légèrement ressentir dans sa voix.

- Tu veux certainement qu'on en discute ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, t'inquiète.

- Ok alors je commence. J'assume totalement ce que nous avons fait mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous avons mal agi. J'imagine la tête de Cho, et celle de Ron, c'est comme si nous leur avions menti ! J'ai l'impression que, oh comment te dire… ça ne nous ressemble pas.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu sais, nous n'avons qu'échangé un simple baiser… je ne vois ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Personnellement je ne culpabilise pas.

- Moi non plus, c'est juste que… Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, après cette horrible dispute. Mais reconnaît que ça ne nous ressemble pas, répéta-t-elle.

Harry se tut. Hermione se tourna vers lui, inquiète.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- ça ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il sourit.

- Non Hermione, ça ne change rien… Tu seras toujours mon amie.

_Toujours mon amie… toujours ton amie… _Ces mots résonnaient dans leurs têtes.

- Disons que ça a… un peu débordé, hein ? Et que nous étions sous le coup de l'émotion. renchérit-elle en guise de réponse.

- Sous le coup de l'émotion ? répéta Harry. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Et toi, tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là ? enchaîna-t-elle sur la défensive.

Ils se fixèrent.

- Pardon, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Hermione détourna son regard et observa le château.

- Tiens, j'aperçois Ron au loin.

- Fais-lui signe.

Hermione s'exécuta, espérant que Ron les avaient vu. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit :

- Je crois que nous étions si triste que, par besoin, nous nous sommes… laissés aller. Comme pour se rassurer…

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry était convaincu qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais il préféra ne rien dire, de peur de la contrarier à nouveau.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Alors on est d'accord ? On n'en parle plus ?

- On n'en parle plus. C'est si simple avec toi Hermione.

- Quand deux personnes se comprennent, c'est toujours plus simple.

Il lui lança un sourire, mais Hermione s'essuya l'œil furtivement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- ……..

- Hermione…

Harry se rapprocha.

- Si c'était si simple, alors pourquoi est-ce que j… pourquoi devons-nous, devons-nous…? Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et se leva brusquement.

- Excuse-moi, laisse tomber Harry, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Mais…

- Ron arrive, le sujet est clos.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait que, d'une manière très lointaine, Hermione reconnaissait un fait. Un fait qui l'effrayait, ou plutôt qu'il redoutait… Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione et lança :

- ça ira Mione, fais-moi confiance ok ?

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

- Mione… ça restera entre nous, dit-il en lui faisant un discret petit clin d'œil.

Ron s'avançait, souriant, et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Je peux te poser une question Harry ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Il se pencha et glissa gentiment à son oreille :

- Absolument pas…

Après il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui était arrivé :

- Alors, te voilà enfin ?

- Ouais, et j'apporte de bonnes nouvelles… Ginny a reçu une réponse de maman et elle est d'accord pour que vous veniez tous les deux au Terrier pour les vacances de Pâques…

- C'est super, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

- Oui, je suis ravie ! Elle appuya son regard sur Harry, en réponse à ses derniers mots. Ron, t'ai-je déjà dit que je t'adorais ?

- Qu…qu, quoi ? Heu, non, non j'crois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ron rougissait progressivement, et Hermione éclata de rire après lui avoir donné une bise.

- Les filles, vous êtes vraiment bizarres parfois…

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner près du lac. Allongés dans l'herbe, ils observaient les nuages, tout en se racontant des blagues, riant de bon cœur, parlant de tout et de rien… Comme de vrais amis. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. L'amitié avait une nouvelle fois triomphée. L'amitié ? Ou l'amour ? Qu'importe, ces deux sentiments se ressemblent et se confondent tellement ! Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Harry et Hermione avaient enfin retrouvé cette harmonie qui les caractérisait tant. Chacun s'en réjouissait.

Finalement ils rentrèrent au château pour dîner. A peine arrivés dans le hall, une foule les empêcha d'entrer dan s la Grande Salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cet attroupement ? cria Ron. Je vais tenter de voir ce qui se passe, dit-il fermement.

- Ron semble enfin prendre son rôle de préfet au sérieux, dit Harry à Hermione, amusé.

- Oui, et c'est tant mieux !

Ron réapparut de l'attroupement, haletant.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Hermione, avoue, t'étais au courant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes , au courant de quoi ? dit-elle surprise.

- Vicky est de retour…


	10. Le retour de Krum

**Chapitre 10 : Le retour de Krum**

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Viktor Krum s'avancer fièrement vers elle.

- Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît, pardon… HERRMIONEUH !

- Viktor… dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'atteignit enfin et enlaça amoureusement la jeune fille.

- Herrmioneuh, je suis tellement heurreux de te rrevoir ! Tu es encorre plus belle qu'avant… si tu savais combien je suis heureux !

- Me-merci Viktor…

Hermione était ébahie. Viktor, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de sa quatrième année, se tenait là, devant elle. Il était maintenant majeur, et Hermione constata qu'il avait un peu changé, son allure surtout. Il ne ressemblait plus à ce jeune homme sombre, renfrogné et solitaire. Non, Viktor Krum devenait même plutôt séduisant avec le temps.

- Herrmioneuh… je voulais te fairre la surrprrise !

- Et bien c'est réussi… lança Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

Krum ignora la remarque de Ron et lui serra une poignée de main ainsi qu'à Harry.

- Alors les gars, vous allez bien ?

Ron, dont l'expression était proche de celle de Rogue, marmonna un oui peu convaincant avant de se tourner vers Harry. Les gars… Harry détestait le ton arrogant qu'avait soudain pris Krum, mais il se ravisa de dire quoi que soit.

- Bien merci.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les deux amis n'avaient pas l'air très enthousiaste de l'arrivée de Krum. Surtout que son retour faisait ressurgir de vieux démons pour Harry… une image terrible lui apparut devant les yeux, puis deux, puis cette impérissable nuit où tout avait basculé… Cédric mort, Voldemort vivant… Harry se senti étourdi et secoua la tête. Hermione le remarqua et se desserra de l'étreinte du Bulgare :

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Rien t'en fait pas…

Hermione continua à le regarder mais Harry détourna les yeux vers Ron :

- Si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim et le dîner à déjà commencer…

- D'accord.

- Harrry ? intervint Krum. Je peux te parrler une minute ?

- Heu… ok.

- Je viens avec toi, adressa Hermione à Ron. Puis, à Krum : Vous nous rejoindrez ?

- Bien sûrr.

Sur ce Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent vers les portes de laGrande Salle. Krum attendit quelques secondes (il regardait Hermione au loin) et s'adressa à Harry :

- Pas trrop durr la sixième année ? Je suis au courrant pour ce qui s'est passé derrnièrrement, le rretourr de Tu-Sais-qui et ton implication… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais bon… Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- Non, juste savoir comment mon ancien adversaire allait.

- ça va.

- Tu en es sûrr ?

- Oui ! répondit Harry avec conviction.

- Bon. Krum afficha soudain son air maussade et reprit : Allons rejoindrre Herrmioneuh !

Il se dirigea lui aussi vers la Grande Salle, Harry emboîtant son pas.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire exactement Viktor ? Parce qu'on peut dire que ta venue est… improbable.

- Si je suis là c'est uniquement pourr elle. Cette fois-ci, je sens que ça va marrcher…

- Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna Harry.

- J'ai ma méthode, répondit Krum sous des airs mystérieux.

Quand ils entrèrent, le bruit des conversations laissa place à de véritables cris de joie et d'excitation et très vite toutes les filles de Poudlard se précipitèrent sur Viktor, des parchemins et des plumes volant un peu partout à cause de la fureur de certaines hystériques. Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione qui discutaient à propos de Krum.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux simplement pas reconnaître que j'ai raison ?

- Mais p-parce que c'est faux ! s'emporta Ron.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Il n'y a qu'à voir ces furies qui poussent des cris à la vue du célèbre Viktor Krum… ça m'énerve, c'est tout… Salut Harry. Alors, que te voulait Vicky ?

- S'assurer que je vais bien… pfff tu parles ! Harry renversa son gobelet, lança un juron et se renfrogna. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens qui s'intéressent à moi ne me parle que de Voldemort ? Un élève de deuxième année qui était assis à côté d'Harry s'étrangla avec son morceau de viande. Harry lui tapa le dos en guise d'excuses.

- Allons, je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas te froisser…

Hermione scruta vers les portes dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Viktor. Lorsqu'elle le trouva elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre avec sa main.

- Viktor ici… qui l'aurait cru ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Dumbledore recommanda aux élèves de s'asseoir et dit quelques mots sur l'arrivée de Viktor, précisant au passage qu'il ne serait là que pour quelques jours. Ensuite le jeune homme les rejoignit, s'asseyant évidemment tout près d'Hermione.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour Harry et Ron qui s'échangeaient des regards par égard pour Hermione. Pratiquement tout le monde avait terminer de manger et avait quitté la Grande Salle, tandis qu'Hermione et Viktor s'entretenaient imperturbablement. Krum ne cessait de la regarder. Devant tel spectacle, Harry et Ron décidèrent de remonter dans leur dortoir.

- On s'en va, ne vous préoccupez pas de nous…

- Hum, à tout à l'heure !

Hermione rayonnait. Harry la regarda en se levant, mais elle ne le vit pas. Il s'éloigna alors et rejoignit Ron qui s'était empresser de partir. Ils montèrent à la salle commune et se posèrent dans les fauteuils quelques instants. Il n'avait pas encore prononcer le moindre mot quand :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve enfin ! Tu as vu sa tête lorsque Vicky est apparu ? La journée se déroulait très bien, et voilà qu'il gâche tout cet espèce de, de…. crétin !

- Il n'est là que pour quelques jours va, on devrait bien résister non ?

Ron ne percuta pas les paroles d'Harry mais ce dernier se surprit lui même. Il avait dit on, alors qu'il ne reprochait rien à Krum. Enfin rien…

- S'il croit que je n'ai pas vu tout de suite ce qu'il comptait faire…

- Arrête Ron t'emballe pas. Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse ?

- J'ai pas trop confiance en ce type…

- En ce quoi ?

Hermione apparut à travers l'ouverture.

- Ah c'est toi, dit-il précipitamment.

- Oui comme tu peux le constater !

- J'ai préféré écourter ma conversation avec Viktor, j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je vais monter coucher…

Harry et Ron se turent, l'un ayant l'air mauvais, l'autre un peu perdu. Hermione les observa et répéta :

- Je monte me coucher…

Ron leva les yeux, mais pas Harry.

- Ouais, bonne nuit Hermione…

- Harry ?

- De même…

- C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi, on t'as répondu ! lança Ron.

- Pas ça, dit Hermione, agacée. Regardez-vous tous les deux, vous êtes… vous n'avez vraiment pas été sympa avec Viktor, vous ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois… Ce que je suis en train de constater me dépasse !

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu constates ? demanda Ron avec un air de défi.

- Que toi et Harry êtes jaloux ! Jaloux que je converse avec un autre homme que vous…

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire…

- On a de bonnes raisons de l'être non ? intervint Harry en élevant un peu la voix.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry, perplexes. Je veux dire… que…

- On ? Alors toi aussi tu vas me dire que Krum n'est qu'un crétin, qu'il ne mérite pas mon affection ou une autre idiotie de ce genre ? Hermione fixa Harry. Je croyais que nous avions dépasser ce stade… dit-elle avec une nuance de regret.

- Tu as mal compris Hermione. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Est-ce si difficile pour toi d'admettre que nous tenons à toi, que nous te côtoyons depuis plus de six ans et que nous sommes un peu jaloux, forcément, de te voir parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent très rapidement. Elle afficha un sourire timide et regarda tour à tour Harry et Ron.

- Alors… c'est donc pour ça que vous faîtes ces têtes ? dit-elle maladroitement. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit tout simplement Harry.

Il lança à Ron un regard pour l'obliger à répondre également.

- Oui oui… Il a raison. On t'aime plus que tu ne le penses tu sais !

- Oh taisez-vous vous allez me faire rougir…

Elle lança une tape amicale à Ron. Ensuite elle les obligea à se lever et dit :

- Vous êtes et serez irremplaçables vous deux…

Elle les serra contre elle et ferma les yeux… Elle était heureuse. Enfin elle se desserra de ses deux amis et rit. Harry se remis dans le fauteuil et baissa la tête. Finalement Hermione l'imita. Ron observait Harry qui se tenait la tête dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'as mal au crâne ?

- Oui… enfin non… Je pensais.

- Ah bon et à quoi pensais-tu ?

- ça servirait à rien de vous le cacher de toute façon… En fait je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça… Harry tourna son regard vers Hermione. Le retour de Krum me rappelle…

- Te rappelle le soir où Cédric s'est fait tué et où Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Je m'en doutais.

Hermione se leva alors, pour aller s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil où Harry reposait, puis elle porta affectueusement sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Elle ne dit rien. Ron comprit qu'il était de trop en cet instant, et préféra se retirer au dortoir pour les laisser discuter tranquillement. Il savait que lui-même n'aiderait pas Harry dans sa peine. Hermione continua de regarder Harry tout en se redressant pour se rapprocher de son oreille. Elle lui glissa :

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Ne te torture pas Harry, je suis là.

Harry dénia la regarder. Il savait que s'il le faisait il craquerait. Hermione le força à la regarder et lui sourit.

- Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas surtout… tu sais où me trouver. Va te reposer, ça ira.

- Oui t'en fait pas.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se retira. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle ajouta :

- Tu es vraiment un peu jaloux ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croies ?

- Bonne nuit…

Harry monta le dernier. Il espérait que Ron ne se soit pas endormi mais malheureusement il était bien seul. Allongé dans son lit, Harry repensa aux paroles d'Hermione : j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi…


	11. Rivalité

**Chapitre 11 : Rivalité**

La veille des vacances de Pâques, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient décidé presque à l'unanimité d'être condescendants envers les élèves. Ils furent donc dispensés de devoirs pendant les vacances, au grand soulagement de chacun. Cependant ils n'oublièrent pas de distribuer des plannings de révisions, car l'échéance avant les examens se rapprochait à grands pas. Le samedi après-midi une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue et ensuite, les élèves pourront retourner dans leurs familles pour deux semaines. Mme Weasley allait recevoir Harry et Hermione pour le week-end. Ron avait demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait rester pendant toutes les vacances et celle-ci avait bien évidemment accepté. Harry s'en réjouissait d'avance. Passer les vacances au Terrier était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'aider à tenir le coup, et puis il savait qu'il ne dérangerait pas. Les trois amis sortirent de leur dernier cours avec le professeur Flitwick, qui leur avait permis de sortir une demi-heure à l'avance. Ils montèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et se retrouvèrent pour aller déjeuner. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall, Hermione lança :

- Viktor va nous accompagner cet après-midi ! Il n'a jamais vu Pré-Au-Lard…

- Ah ! dit Ron en faisant la moue.

Hermione lui lança un regard.

- Nous lui ferons découvrir, il y a tellement de boutiques !

- C'est ça…

- Oh tiens d'ailleurs le voilà !

Krum attendait au pied de l'escalier dignement, et souriait en l'occurrence à Hermione.

- Coucou jolie demoiselle…

- Coucou Viktor !

Hermione rosit et évita délibérément de regarder Harry et Ron.

- Pourquoi caches-tu tes mains ?

- Pour ça…

Viktor lui offrit un bouquet de roses rouges et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Hermione lui tendit sa joue.

- Heu, merci c'est très gentil de ta part Viktor…

Elle eut un sourire gênée et annonça :

- Et si nous allions manger ?

Les garçons ne répondirent qu'un vague « mouais » et partirent. Viktor retint Hermione par le poignet.

- Herrmioneuh les fleurs te plaisent ?

- Oui oui.

- Tu sembles embarrrrassée… C'est à cause de mon cadeau ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et bien, tu es vraiment très attentionné et je suppose que c'est la raison de ma gêne.

- Alorrs je t'imprressiones tant que ça ?

Hermione rit.

- Oh ne dit pas de bêtises… Allez viens, on va rejoindre Harry et Ron… dit-elle en l'entraînant.

- Je pensais que nous allions manger en tête-à-tête… répondit-il l'air déçu.

- Tu aimerais ?

- Oui Herrmioneuh.

- Ok alors va t'installer je reviens.

Arrivée devant la table des Gryffondors…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien en fait Viktor aimerait qu'on mange ensemble, rien que lui et moi, vous savez c'est son dernier jour alors… enfin vous comprenez…

- Oui bah vas-y va manger avec Vicky…

- Ron…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu es bête…

- Mais quoi…

Hermione rigola de bon cœur.

- Bon à tout à l'heure… Ne partez pas sans nous !

- Merci de le rappeler… lança Ron en riant à son tour.

Mais une fois éloignée, il reprit d'un ton sérieux :

- Eh, on aura qu'à le perdre cet après-midi qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- N'importe quoi toi !

C'est alors que Ron tourna précipitamment la tête lorsqu' Hermione et Viktor s'installèrent un peu plus loin sur la table des Gryffondors. Il soupira, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Harry :

- Remarque, s'il restait avec nous, ça nous ferait une meilleure… popularité ! Vu que tous les élèves de Poudlard seront là-bas…

Harry aussi observait Hermione et Viktor. Il n'écouta pas ce que Ron racontait mais il se fit violence lorsqu'il aperçut la main de Viktor posée sur celle d'Hermione. Sachant quel emportement Ron aurait à cette vue il préféra se taire, bouillant intérieurement.

- Alors, hum, on va comment chez toi ce soir ?

- Bah, on prendra le Poudlard Express et je suppose que maman nous attendra à la gare…

- Ah oui, ouais bien sûr… _Il la drague ouvertement, j'arrive pas à le croire il la drague_…

- T'as de ces questions parfois Harry !

Ron éclata de rire.

- La fatigue…

Il se força à rire aussi mais ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui le rebutait.

Pendant que Ron se préoccupait de son poulet (il mourrait de faim comme à son habitude), Harry regarda en coin. Hermione avait l'air de passer un bon moment. Et Viktor, lui, ne se privait pas de lui lancer des sourires, de lui toucher la main dès qu'il le pouvait… ce qui exaspéra Harry. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Krum « Si je suis là c'est uniquement pourr elle. Cette fois-ci, je sens que ça va marrcher… J'ai ma méthode ». _Tu parles d'une méthode… pfff, la drague à l'état pur… si tu croies que c'est comme ça que tu l'auras mon vieux…_ Mais le cœur d'Harry fit un bond lorsqu'il vit Krum s'approcher au-dessus de la table et susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione. Malheureusement Ron aussi s'en aperçut. Il s'étouffa à moitié en s'exclamant. Harry lui dit aussitôt :

- Je sais. J'ai vu.

Ron avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là… J'ai cru qu'il allait l'embrasser !

- Moi aussi j'y ai cru… soupira Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Si Hermione nous entendait… je vois déjà l'expression de son visage !

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas… une partie de Quidditch ? proposa Ron.

Harry regarda sa montre ;

- On a le temps… alors c'est parti !

Harry et Ron passèrent devant Krum et Hermione. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Si tu veux on est au terrain avec Ron…

- D'accord.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

- Au terrrrain ? de Quidditch ? dit Krum. Je vais vous accompagner ! Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas dégourdi les jambes…

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

- Très bien, lança Harry en fixant Krum dans les yeux. Toi seul contre Ron et moi.

- Je suis prrêt, renchérit Krum.

Les yeux de Ron pétillèrent d'excitation. Il allait jouer contre son idole. Mais il se contenta de sourire. Un grand sourire…

Ils allèrent donc chercher leur équipement et partir en direction du terrain. Hermione s'improvisa arbitre le temps d'une partie. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à décoller, Krum s'approcha d'Hermione, et fit signe aux deux autres de se rapprocher aussi.

- Le gagnant aurra-t-il drroit à une rrécompense ?

- Heu… c'est une partie amicale Viktor…

- Bien sûrr ! répliqua Krum un peu sèchement.

Puis, en s'adressant à Hermione, il radoucit son ton :

- Je parrlais d'une récompense de la demoiselle…

- Quoi ? de moi ? Ah ah… et qu'est-ce que tu veux comme récompense Viktor ?

- Un baiser.

Hermione cessa de rire, et observa Krum quelques secondes, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Ok. Bonne chance à tous ! dit-elle malicieusement.

Krum ne cacha pas son bonheur et décolla en trombe vers le ciel. Il lui envoya un baiser de la main. Ron lança un clin d'œil à Harry :

- Nous l'aurons.

- J'espère bien.

Avant de s'envoler il eut un regard vers Hermione, qui le regardait déjà. Hermione semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais Harry était trop haut.

Ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure. Harry et Ron se surpassaient, voulant défier Krum, lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi être à la hauteur. Harry avait confiance en lui. Après tout, il était un très bon attrapeur. Et il voulait sa récompense… Il se répétait à lui-même :

- Je gagnerai, je gagnerai…

Tandis que quelques mètres plus bas…

- Harry, tu as intérêt à gagner…

Mais malgré cette symbiose avec son éclair de Feu, Krum aussi était très doué et impressionnait son adversaire. Ron faisait de son mieux, mais Krum se saisit le premier du Vif d'Or. Il poussa un véritable cri de joie et se précipita au sol, narguant Harry et Ron.

- Vous êtes de bons débutants, mais il faudrra mieux vous entrraîner si vous voulez rattrraper mon niveau…

- Bravo à toi Viktor.

- De même.

- Bon ne traînons pas la sortie c'est dans quinze minutes alors il faut qu'on se dépêche ! lança Hermione tout en se dirigeant précipitamment vers le château.

Krum la rattrapa :

- Tu n'oublierais pas ma récompense Hermione ?

- Oh, tu n'étais pas sérieux…

- Si je l'étais…

Devant l'insistance de Krum, Hermione s'exécuta. Il tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Toi aussi tu le mérites.

- Ainsi que Ron…

Elle leur déposa un baiser sur leur joue. Krum, dégoûté et jaloux, fit une grimace inquiétante, et regarda les deux garçons étrangement. Il essaya de capter le regard d'Hermione en vain.

Ils se baladaient dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Krum ne quittait pas Hermione. Cette dernière lui faisait état des différents magasins et boutiques du village de sorciers. Luna, Ginny et Dean les avaient rejoint dans le courant de l'après-midi. Des dizaines de filles également. Viktor était attendu par elles à chaque coin de rue, et finalement les amis ne profitèrent pas vraiment de leur après-midi, étant obligés de se cacher des « folles furieuses » comme les qualifiait Ron. A dix-sept heures, ils prirent des Biéraubeurres au Chaudron Baveur. Krum au bout d'un moment dit à Hermione :

- Et si nous allions faire un tour tous les deux ? J'ai envie de discuter…

- Heu… d'accord je te suis.

Krum salua les autres et pris la main d'Hermione. La jeune fille, un peu gênée le suivit et partir avec lui.

- Wahou ! Il est d'un romantique ce Viktor ! dit Ginny en rougissant.

- Moi aussi je le suis ! protesta Dean.

- Jaloux, jaloux… le taquina Ginny.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

- On a joué une partie de Quidditch avec lui avant de venir au village… commença Ron. Il nous narguait, il faisait le fier sur son balai… et on a perdu, ajouta-il d'un ton amer.

- Croyez-vous qu'il va se passer quelque chose avec Hermione ? intervint Luna.

- Peut-être… répondit Ginny.

- Comment ça peut-être ? rétorqua Harry.

- Bah je sais pas moi… mais Viktor est attentionné et il est certainement amoureux d'elle… alors peut-être que, en ce moment-même…

- Dis pas de bêtises Ginny ! Si elle t'a rien dit alors on n'a pas s'en faire !

- Tu t'y connais mieux que moi peut-être ?

- Eh, calmez-vous les Weasley ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mais laissez Hermione vivre sa vie, vous êtes après elle ou quoi ? Fichez-lui la paix !

- Hermione est notre amie je m'inquiète c'est tout… répliqua Ron, mécontent.

Pendant ce temps…

- De quoi voulais-tu discuter Viktor ?

- De nous.

Ce dernier se tint face à Hermione, assez près. La jeune fille eut l'air surpris.

- En fait, je voulais te fairre une prroposition. C'est imporrtant ! Je suis sûrr que tu serras rravie.

- Ah oui ? Alors je t'écoute.

- Pourr tout t'avouer, j'y ai réfléchi depuis bien longtemps, bien avant même de venir en Angleterre. Mes sentiments pourr toi n'ont pas changé. Ils sont intacts, comme au prremier jourr…

- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite Viktor, on en a déjà parlé et…

- Chuuut, laisse-moi finir stp. Ça en fait parrti. Donc voilà : Herrmioneuh, rrentrre avec moi en Bulgarrie et viens étudier à Durrmstrrang !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Qu, qu-quoi ?

- Oui tu as bien entendu Herrmioneuh. A Durrmstrrang ! Là-bas tu pourrrras développer bien plus tes capacités et ton intellect, tu découvrrirras de nouvelles choses, et tu pourrrras t'exerrcer à la magie noirre si tu le souhaites… Evidemment je ne serrrrai pas avec toi durrant ta scolarrité, mais je ferrai tout mon possible pourr te voirr chaque jourr… Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Mais… je ne peux PAS ! lâcha-t-elle, abasourdie. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard ! Tu, tu es fou de me demander ça !

- Tu n'es pas heurreuse de mon invitation ? dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Viktor… je suis sincèrement désolée mais comprends-moi, ce que tu me demandes c'est… trop !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ?

- Ma vie est ici ! J'ai ma famille, Harry, Ron, Ginny, mes parents… et mes études. Rends-toi compte, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas tout abandonner !

- Herrmioneuh, tu pourrras leurr écrrirre, comme tu fais ici !

- C'est différent voyons… répondit-elle agacée. Je suis encore désolée Viktor mais non, je refuse.

- Sache que je suis extrrêmement déçu. Je te crroyais plus ambitieuse, sortit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ne sois pas méchant s'il te plait…

- Tu préfères rester à Poudlard, pour être avec tes amis, alors que Durrmstrrang t'ouvrrirrait de grandes porrtes…

- Ils ont besoin de moi ! Harry a besoin de moi !

- Ah ! Nous y voilà… C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ? Potterr, toujourrs lui…

- Depuis QUAND l'appelles-tu ainsi ? Tu n'as plus de respect pour lui ?

- Parrdon Herrmioneuh, mais Harrry peut trrès bien se débrrouiller sans toi.

- Justement NON ! Tu sais que Voldemort est revenu, tu sais qu'il regagne sa puissance, tu sais qu'il veut le tuer ! Je ne le laisserai pas agir. Et c'est pour ça que je dois rester près de lui !

Krum se tut un instant. Puis il reprit :

- Soit. Mais écoute-moi bien Herrmioneuh… tu y perrdrras. Et c'est rregrretable.

- Je crois que je vais partir. Je ne veux pas aggraver la situation. Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre… tant pis pour toi.

Hermione n'accorda pas un regard à Krum et se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Mais Viktor la retourna brusquement, la claquant contre un mur.

- Harrry est ta seule rraison de ne pas venirr avec moi. Il a toujourrs été ta seule prréoccupation. Et ça, tu n'oses pas l'admettrrre. Alorrs écoute-moi bien : sois-tu me dis enfin la vérrité, sois je trrouverrai un moyen de te fairre parrler ! dit-il en lui maintenant les bras.

- Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Non, pas avant que tu m'aies rrépondu ! Allez ! Sois honnête et rréponds-moi !

- Des menaces ?

- Il le faut bien ! lança-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux et dit calmement :

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu dis être déçu, mais certainement pas autant que moi… je te croyais différent des autres Viktor… mais je me suis trompée ! Maintenant va-t'en, laisse moi et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Tu te défiles ?

- Lâche-moi…

- Oui Viktor, lâche-là…


	12. Au revoir et à jamais

**Chapitre12 : Au revoir et à jamais**

- Harry ! Hermione retint son souffle.

Krum se retourna et vit Harry qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cette converrsation est prrivée !

- Je suis arrivée il y a 30 secondes et j'en ai déjà suffisamment entendu pour…

- Dégage ! coupa Viktor furieusement.

- VIKTOR ! Arrête, calme-toi immédiatement. Hermione tourna les yeux vers Harry : Et toi aussi. Harry s'il te plaît laisse-nous seuls.

- Tu es sûre ? Harry fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux et remarqua qu'ils brillaient.

- Oui, répondit-elle fermement, fixant également ses yeux.

Hermione tint le regard du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle pouvait parfaitement percevoir la colère d'Harry.

- Très bien. Je ne serais pas loin.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'approbation et le regarda s'éloigner.

Harry réalisa ce qui se passait. Hermione était avec Viktor, Viktor Krum le célèbre Viktor Krum, qui n'était ici que dans un seul et unique dessein : avoir Hermione. Vivre quelque chose avec elle. Oui, prendre sa Mione, sa meilleure amie, son épaule, sa force, sa moitié... Mais arrivé devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il fit brusquement demi-tour et revint sur ces pas. Ron le surprit à travers une des fenêtres et se leva à son tour. Quant à Harry , il bougonna entre ses dents…

- Non Viktor, tu ne l'auras pas !

- Viktor… tu gâches tout, tu perds ta dignité, lamentablement ! lança Hermione.

- VIKTOR !

Harry fit face au Bulgare.

- Je t'ai dit de nous laisser tranquille Harrry !

Il pointa sa baguette sur lui, l'œil menaçant. Hermione sortit aussi la sienne et la pointa à son tour, sur Viktor.

- Je te conseille de la baisser, dit-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Tu n'oserais pas, défia Krum.

Hermione se fit plus menaçante et approcha le bout de sa baguette progressivement.

- N'essaie pas de me faire douter, je devine parfaitement ce qui pourrait se passer ! Demande à ce crétin de Malefoy de quoi je suis capable quand je suis en colère…

Viktor s'exécuta donc. Il savait qu'Hermione était une sorcière très puissante et il ne pris pas de risque. Du moins pas tout de suite… Il fit mine de leur tourner le dos, alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'Hermione. Ron apparut à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-……… Pas de réponse. Il lui prit le bras et se pencha un peu et repris :

- Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux et Harry put voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Harry l'entoura de ces bras. Hermione s'accrocha à ses vêtements et enfonça sa tête contre son torse. La colère qui l'emplissait déjà augmenta de plus belle. Il lâcha Hermione et au moment où il se retourna Krum marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et Harry se sentit partir à l'arrière.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin… lança Ron qui visiblement essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

- IMMOBILUS !

Ron tomba aussi, raide.

- Ron ! Non…

Harry étrangement ne parvenait pas à se redresser. Une force invisible le maintenait plaquer au sol. Soudain , il ressentit une douleur au ventre, comme si on lui plantait des poignards. Il se tordait. Hermione paniqua et regardait alternativement Harry, Ron et Viktor.

- Harry que t'arrive t-il, répond-moi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et Ron ? dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle dévisagea Krum.

- C'est toi qui…Comment peux-tu faire ça ?

Puis elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et dit avec fureur :

- Je ne connais pas le contre-sort, je ne connais pas le contre-sort… Harry souffrait de ces violentes convulsions. Elle ne supporta pas de le voir se tordre ainsi. ASSEZ !

Elle jeta un sort au Bulgare mais il l'esquiva et utilisa un charme de bouclier qui le repoussa.

- Tu as encorre beaucoup à apprrendrre Herrmioneuh ! EXPELLIARRMUS !

La baguette s'échappa des mains de sa maîtresse. Devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione, il s'empressa de dire :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te la rrendrre. Il se tourna vers Harry et lança le contre-sort. Instantanément les convulsions d'Harry cessèrent. Hermione l'aida à se relever. Quant à Ron, il était toujours immobile. Viktor éclata soudain d'un rire dément.

- C'est drrôle non ? adressa-t-il à Harry. Toi, moi et Herrmioneuh rréunit !

- Libère Ron du maléfice ! coupa la jeune fille avec vigueur.

- Attends un peu… prrofitons-en pourr fairre une rréunion imprrovisée puisqu'Harrry nous a rrejoint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lança Harry qui avait gardé une main sur son abdomen.

- Et bien… puisque tu me le demandes… rréitérrer la question que je t'ai posé il y a deux ans. Peut-êtrre que toi tu saurras me rrépondrre !

Harry déglutit.

- Qu… quoi ? Tu te fous de moi non ? sortit-il, incrédule.

- J e veux savoirr… ce qu'il y a entrre Herrmioneuh et toi. Je veux VRRAIMENT savoirr.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds. Harry se tut un instant puis reprit :

- Très bien Viktor.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers Harry, cherchant à capter son regard. Il préféra ne pas l'ignorer et continua d'observer Krum, les yeux froncés.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Ok, pas de problème. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. Il marqua une pause. Ce que je partage avec elle, tu ne peux le comprendre. Tu ne peux le vivre. Car c'est quelque chose d'unique, de fort. Sans elle je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, son soutien m'ait indispensable.

- Je le savais déjà ça Harry ! gronda Krum.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Krum lui lança un regard noir. Harry reprit :

- Je savais qu'elle comptait plus que tout. Elle m'apporte tant, je sens que c'est mon devoir de la protéger. Je me le suis juré à moi-même… Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera. Et un soir je l'ai embrassé, ajouta-t-il comme si ce détail lui paraissait futile.

Ce fut au tour de Krum de déglutir. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Harry continua :

- Et oui Viktor ! Je t'ai menti ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça hein ? Il cherchait volontairement à le provoquer. Krum , n'y tenant plus, se jeta littéralement sur Harry, abandonnant sa baguette, mais il omis qu'Harry avait de très bons réflexes. Ce dernier s'empara de la baguette de Krum et lança un « Expelliarmus ». Harry jouissait d'avoir le contrôle sur Krum. Il ne risquait plus rien.

- Maintenant va-t'en Viktor. C'est Hermione qui avait parlé, d'un ton plus bas. Harry, délivre Ron et rends-lui sa baguette.

Il s'exécuta. Ron se leva, et se dirigea immédiatement vers Krum, le poing en l'air.

- Tu n'es qu'un minable Krum ! Il le frappa du poing, mais Krum ne réagit pas. Tu ne te défends même pas ! Allez, bat-toi ! Je te ferais payer le mal que tu lui as fait tu entends ?

Toujours pas de réaction, juste le regard dans le vague. Krum s'avait qu'il était aller trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu Hermione, que c'était terminé.

Harry tenta de calmer Ron, qui vociférait toujours contre le Bulgare. Hermione baissa les yeux.

Viktor récupéra sa baguette, et accorda pour Hermione son dernier regard.


	13. Lutter contre ça

**Chapitre 13 : Lutter contre ça**

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, avec Ginny et Dean, silencieusement. Luna avait choisi de rester encore un peu. Ron se retenait de balancer ce qu'il pensait de cet épisode. Harry aussi. Les deux amis comprirent que pour le moment ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau. Arrivés au château, Hermione se décida à parler :

- Merci à vous deux pour…

- T'en fait pas Hermione.

- Ouais y a pas de mal, on est tes amis alors…. ça va, répondit Ron avec une certaine maladresse.

Hermione en fut touchée.

- Ron je te dois des excuses…

- Non, laisse tomber tout ça ok ? Y a pas de problème, répéta-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Ron posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Maintenant, dit-il en levant les yeux vers les escaliers…

- Allons préparer nos affaires, dit Harry en faisant la moue.

Ils se rendirent donc à leur dortoir puis allèrent prendre leur repas. Une fois qu'Hermione fut rentrée dans son dortoir, Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Tu me racontes ?

- Ouais. Viktor voulait l'emmener en Bulgarie et la faire rentrée à Durmstrang… il s'est mal conduit avec elle…

A la fin de son récit, Ron frappa violemment son oreiller.

- Ce misérable petit crétin… je le savais, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas clair ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas lui radoter cette histoire Ron tu comprends ? Elle doit se sentir déjà suffisamment mal pour que tu en rajoutes…

- Tu parles comme une fille Harry ! rigola Ron. On dirait Ginny…

Ginny fut la dernière de son dortoir à sortir. Elle déposa ses sacs dans la Salle Commune.

- Oh zut j'ai oublié ma veste…

Elle remonta et, en passant devant une porte entrouverte, perçut du bruit.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle s'approcha, et reconnut des pleurs.

- Je peux entrer ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle avança et découvrit…

- Hermione ! Oh Hermione, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle la trouva effondrée sur son lit, la tête cachée entre ses mains . Ginny s'assit à ses côtés.

- Viens là… Allez Hermione…

Elle la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? dit-elle doucement. Depuis quelques temps je te trouve… différente. Je croyais que le retour de Viktor allait arranger les choses, mais, quelque chose te tracasse j'en suis sûre, et tu ne veux pas me le dire…

- Oh Ginny… ne, ne t'inquiète pas je, c'est nerveux, c'est rien… dit-elle, toute tremblotante, et d'une voix secoué de plusieurs sanglots.

- Hermione arrête… tu ne sais pas mentir. Parle-moi… on est toujours amies non ? On s'est toujours tout dit ?

- B-bien sûr… mais je t-t'assure que tout va bien.

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Viktor ?

- Non ! Et ne me parle plus jamais de lui ! cria-t-elle avec force. C'est j-juste… nerveux. Tu sais parfois il est bon de craquer, pour relâcher la pression… Tu vois je n'ai toujours pas reçu de nouvelles concernant la S.A.L.E. depuis un moment alors je m'inquiète… Tu t'en fait pour rien j'te dit.

- Non ! Je sais que la S.A.L.E. te préoccupe, mais pas au point de te mettre dans un tel état ! Tu m'inquiètes…Je ne peux vraiment rien faire ?

- Si tu veux m'aider alors croies-moi. D'accord ? Et s'il te plaît laisse-moi un peu seule… ne m'en veut pas Ginny.

- Ouais bon… je t'embête plus. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Manger !

- Non je vais r-rester là… j'ai pas envie de voir les autres… je mangerais un truc quand on sera chez toi.

- Ok ok… mais promets-moi que tu vas bien…

- Oui.

- Alors à plus tard.

Ginny sortit du dortoir, à la fois déçue et inquiète. Hermione, elle, se remit à pleurer. Pour la première fois, elle venait de mentir à Ginny. Elle se sentit coupable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Personne ne savait. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait confié ses histoires de cœur, mais là, c'était différent. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Hermione souffrait beaucoup de ce silence imposé. Mais elle se taisait. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, et puis après tout, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Se taire. Cacher son plus profond ressenti. Et se laisser pleurer une fois seule…

- T'en fait une tête, Ginny ! s'exclama Ron en apercevant sa cadette arriver, le visage fermé. Y a un problème ? Tu ne sors plus avec Dean ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Nan… enfin si…. Oh Ron ! Quand arrêteras-tu avec ça ? C'est pas moi qui ait un problème, c'est Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est à cause de Vic… Aïe !

Harry lui écrasa le pied. En effet, Ginny n'était pas encore au courant de l'incident avec Krum, et ce n'était pas à eux de lui apprendre.

- Tu disais Ginny ? intervint Harry précipitamment.

- Je viens de la trouver en larmes il y a peine dix minutes dans son dortoir.

- En larmes ? répéta Harry.

- Oui… Elle ne vas pas très bien en ce moment. Ça se voit.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? risqua Ron.

- Non. Et ça m'ennuie parce que je suis persuadée qu'elle cache…

Harry se leva d'un bond, en se claquant le genou dans le bois de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je vais la voir, répondit Harry en se massant le genou.

- Tu perds ton temps, elle ne veut voir personne pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas descendue… dit Ginny. Mais si elle te parle informe-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Harry était déjà parti. D'un pas déterminé, il se rendit à la Tour Gryffondor. Et après avoir monté l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles, il frappa fermement.

- Mione, c'est moi. Je sais que tu es là ouvre.

Il entendit un cliquetis. Il s'avança prudemment et la découvrit à son tour, si vulnérable… Son visage barbouillé lui indiqua qu'elle pleurait encore. Elle sécha précipitamment ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai croisé Ginny. Elle nous a raconté…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? dit-elle d'un ton las.

- Plutôt ce que je ne veux pas : te voir te morfondre pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Alors tu n'en vaut pas la peine ? lança-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui malgré elle coulaient.

- Quoi ?

Hermione le regarda, en le laissant réfléchir.

- Tu ne pleures pas à cause de Krum ?

Elle sourit fébrilement.

- Harry… j'en ai assez de devoir mentir, à Ron, à Ginny, à tout le monde… à moi-même.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis surestimée. Je n'ai pas pensé une minute que ce serait si difficile pour moi. C'est vrai ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne contrôle plus. Ni la situation, ni mon cœur.

Elle esquissa à nouveau un sourire, mais elle était tellement triste.

- Oh c'est si compliqué !

Harry comprit où elle voulait en venir.

- Mione… cette situation n'est pas simple pour moi non plus… Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure m'a complètement ouvert les yeux… j'étais vraiment jaloux de sa présence, de le savoir si proche de toi… Et je comprendrais si tu regrettes ton choix.

- Si, si je regrette mon choix ? Partir loin de toi ? Loin de ma famille, de mes amis, loin de tout ? Comment peux-tu croire que je regrette ?

Elle avait légèrement haussé le ton en disant cela.

- Harry jamais je ne ferais de choix entre toi et autre chose, jamais… même si c'est ma vie.

- Tes paroles sont… fortes. Hermione je ne mérite pas tant…

Hermione baissa les yeux et ses larmes reprirent. Quelque part elle lui en voulait en cet instant.

- Laisse-moi seule s'il te plaît…

- Hermione regarde-moi.

Elle refusa de tourner la tête. Il l'obligea. Et quand le regard de la jeune fille traversa celui du Survivant… **« Et l'espace d'un éclair, il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inexplicable. Comme une connexion. »**.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, gémit Hermione.

- Je peux lire dans tes yeux et voir que tu penses à la même chose.

Le repoussant, elle dit alors :

- Laisse-moi !

- Il n'a personne ici.

- Il n'y a personne dans toute la tour Gryffondor ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée, agacée de succomber à ces yeux verts, à ce charme fou…

Harry savait quel pouvoir d'attraction il pouvait user sur elle, et en profita, déterminé plus que jamais.

- Nous sommes seuls !

Seuls… ce mot raisonnait dans leurs esprits.

- Je t'en prie… ce serait… encore pire.

- Il n'y a personne, insista-t-il .

- C'est trop facile !

- Rien qu'un…

- Je ne veux pas !

Harry se rapprocha. Leurs corps se touchaient presque.

- Harry soit raisonnable…

- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable.

Harry attrapa son visage et captura ses lèvres… Malgré ses réticences, et après une tentative pour l'en empêcher, Hermione se laissa embrasser. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune homme, comme pour le retenir, mais le retenir de quoi ? Elle se surprit même à l'attirer contre elle. Harry n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre… Il l'embrassait avec ardeur, une puissante exaltation s'empara de leurs corps, de leurs âmes… Hermione continuait de pleurer, Harry ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle non plus… **« La douceur d'un désir partagé »**. Mais Hermione se recula, et rejeta les bras d'Harry. Elle se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry la rejoint mais quand elle se retourna, ses traits se crispèrent et elle sortit :

- Non ! Ne dis rien, non…

- Arrête qu'est-ce qui…

- NON, c'est ce genre de choses qui doit arrêter ! coupa-t-elle avec vigueur. Tu vois ? C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit ! C'est… c'est trop dure. Pourquoi ça nous est arrivé à NOUS Harry ? Pourquoi ? Cette amitié que j'enviais, celle nous avons construite, les liens qui nous unissent ! Tout ça perdu, à cause de notre, non, se reprit-elle, de MA stupidité !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Tu ne me perdras jamais ! Tu es mon amie ! Je t'ai toujours considérée comme telle !

- Pas moi ! Je ne sais plus si ce que je ressens est…. Je, je suis perdue…

- Mais je sais tout ça Hermione !

- Oui, mais je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi, et avec ce qui s'est passé avec Viktor… J'ai peur de faire ou de dire quelque chose de travers, à cause de ce que nous faisons… Les autres prennent un malin plaisir à nous rappeler notre proximité, dès lors qu'ils nous voient ensemble… Avant c'était simple, car j'étais sûre de moi et convaincue que ça me passerait… mais depuis ce soir où nous avons dansé, depuis ce même soir où Parvati et Lavande m'ont ouvert les yeux, depuis notre escapade nocturne où j'ai oublié ma peur de voler, et depuis celui où nous nous sommes embrassés… Harry, quand tu as reconnu les tiens, tes sentiments… savoir que je les partageais… ça n'a fait que grandir, jours après jours… Et m'être tut pendant tout ce temps, ça a été horrible ! Oh Harry…

Ils s'étreignirent. Hermione parlait pour deux. Harry la serra aussi force qu'il le pouvait, des larmes fuyant sur ses joues. Le discours d'Hermione fut une véritable libération pour les deux jeunes gens, qui faisait aussi mal que bien. Et enfouir ses émotions pendant des semaines entières est la pire des tortures. Les minutes qui suivirent leurs permirent d'avoir les idées plus claires. Cependant la question n'était toujours pas réglée.

- Que faut-il que l'on fasse ? murmura Harry à son oreille.

- On ne peut pas permettre ce genre de choses de s'installer…

Harry était abasourdi.

- Tu veux faire comme s'il n'y avait rien ? Tu veux ignorer ça ?

- Non Harry, je veux lutter contre ça… Les choses sont allées beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir les ignorer… mais…

- Mais il y a Voldemort. Et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

- C'est exact.

Un regard bref. La tristesse, le regret. « Pourquoi ? » se dirent-ils en même temps dans leur tête. Instinctivement, ils se reprirent dans leurs bras, sachant que l'autre était le meilleur des réconforts, là où ils se sentaient en sécurité. Harry commença à la bercer, puis dit tout bas :

- On s'en sortira…quoi qu'il arrive… avec de la persévérance et…

- Et de la patience, conclut Hermione.

- Oui. S'il faut attendre, alors j'attendrai… Allez, je crois qu'on est assez secoués pour aujourd'hui… Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant.

- Non… vas-y sans moi. Je préfère rester là et… et terminer de ranger mes affaires. Je suis impatiente d'aller au Terrier ! lança-t-elle en s'efforçant d'être la plus joyeuse possible.

- Tu veux vraiment rester seule ?

- Oui.

Harry erra à travers le château, allant partout sauf vers la Grande Salle. Il repensait à cette folle journée, et à Hermione… L'envie avait été plus forte que la raison. Il se rendit compte aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec elle, si passionnément… Mais tout paraissait plus simple avec elle : pas de gêne, pas de peur… Avec Hermione, il se sentait capable de tout. Enfin il s'arrêta, et se laissa tomber le long d'un mur. Il lui sembla entendre sa voix, encore : lutter contre ça… Après sa lutte contre Voldemort, il devrait désormais mener un autre combat, de taille, il devrait lutter contre sa propre force…

- Pourquoi dois-je encore me sacrifier ? Renoncer à elle…

La colère, les larmes…

Seuls, tapis dans la pénombre, deux êtres emplit de chagrin réalisent.

Harry James Potter et Hermione Jane Granger s'aiment.


	14. Deux pour une

**Chapitre 14 : Deux pour une**

Harry s'affairait à préparer ses affaires pour le départ. La perspective de passer de vraies vacances l'enchantait au plus au point. Mais aussitôt l'idée qu'Hermione serait là elle aussi le calma net.

- Elle ne reste que deux jours… Tout ira bien…que deux jours, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Ron entra dans le dortoir.

- Harry ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Et Hermione ? C'est à cause de ce crétin de Krum n'est-ce pas ? Et…

- Doucement, une question à la fois ! interrompit Harry. Alors j'ai discuté avec elle et, voyant l'heure, j'ai préféré terminer de préparer ma valise, elle n'est pas en trop en forme, et oui… en parti.

Sa voix, encore nouée, tremblait. Harry détourna les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur ses bagages, espérant que Ron n'avait pas remarqué son émoi. Après quelques minutes où l'un et l'autre restèrent silencieux, Ron demanda :

- Mais j'y pense… Hermione n'a pas voulu parler à Ginny, pourtant ça aurait été le bon moment pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé avec Krum ! Regarde, à chaque fois je manque de lâcher le morceau…

- Ecoute, ça la regarde elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'étaler à tout le monde sa vie privée ! lança Harry avec vigueur.

- Pourtant à toi si ! répliqua Ron sur le même ton.

Les deux amis se fixèrent un instant, puis s'excusèrent.

- Allez vieux c'est bon on ne va pas se prendre la tête maintenant !

- Oui…

Me Weasley attendait Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione sur le quai de la gare à Londres, accompagnée d'un portoloin. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber.

- Et bien, vous en faîtes des têtes ! Vous n'êtes pas heureux de décompresser un peu ? C'est les vacances enfin !

Pour toute réponse elle eut quelques baragouins. Un instant plus tard, la petite troupe se retrouva au Terrier, quand tout à coup :

- Tonks ! s'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione d'une seule voix.

- Bonsoir les filles… oh je suis ravie de vous revoir ! dit-elle en les serrant une à une dans ses bras.

- Et ce n'est pas la seule surprise ! lança une voix familière derrière eux.

- Professeur Lupin ! constata Ron avec un sourire.

- Entrez donc au lieu de tous vous entasser devant la porte ! cria Molly.

- Papa n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est encore au Ministère. Il rentrera tard vous le verrez demain matin.

Chacun entra alors au Terrier. Harry savait pourquoi il aimait tant cette maison. La joie et la tranquillité en ressortaient.

- Bonsoir Harry. Lupin étreignit gentiment Harry. Ce dernier sentit une boule au ventre à ce contact. Harry fit un signe de tête. Comment vas-tu ?

- ça va, dit-il simplement.

- Allons allons venez tous par-ici ! Les enfants, montez vos affaires, je vais vous préparer un peu de thé…

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ginny était très heureuse de revoir son chat qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras, mais Pattenrond se jeta sur lui et lança quelques coups de griffes. Hermione se précipita pour les séparer. Hermione disputa Pattenrond et regarda Ginny un peu maladroitement. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas encore reparlées. Heureusement elles virent Tonks les minutes suivantes et savourèrent leurs retrouvailles, oubliant craintes et culpabilités. Tonks avait une fois de plus changer de morphologie. Ses cheveux vert pomme, ses yeux violets et son nez en trompette lui donnaient un air loufoque mais plaisant. Quant à Ron, il demanda des nouvelles des jumeaux.

- Oh, ils ont leur affaire tu sais… il semblerait que ça marche toujours, répondit Me Weasley avec une nuance de regret dans la voix. Ils seront avec nous demain.

Tous se réunirent autour de la table. Harry évita de trop discuter avec Lupin. Il doutait qu'en ce cas, ils parlent de son parrain. Et pourtant, pas une seule allusion de la soirée ne fut faite, de personne d'ailleurs. Il en fut intérieurement reconnaissant.

La journée commençait à être longue, et tour à tour, chacun monta se coucher. Ginny fut la première à monter. Elle fut suivie par Ron, qui appuya bien son regard sur Harry, afin qu'il le suive. Harry lança d'un ton dégagé :

- Et bien je monte aussi ! Merci encore de m'accueillir chez vous Me Weasley.

- Oh Harry… tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

- Bonne nuit à tous. Il regarda furtivement Hermione, puis tourna les talons.

- Remus, je peux vous parler une minute ?

- Bien évidemment Molly.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de M. Weasley. Me Weasley poussa la porte. Il ne restait plus que Tonks et Hermione.

- Alors jeune fille, pas fatiguée ?

- Si mais… ça me fait plaisir d'être avec vous !

- Oh je t'en prie ne me vouvoie pas j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille bonne femme !

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Tu restes ici toutes les vacances ?

- Oh non, juste pour le week-end… Mes parents viennent me chercher Lundi matin.

- Hum, acquiesça Tonks en buvant une gorgée. Et sinon…pas trop épuisant les cours ?

- Et bien, on fait de son mieux !

- Oui c'est sûr, et puis, tu n'as pas trop de difficultés je suppose, lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Sinon Hermione, dis-moi tout, que se passe-t-il dans ta vie ?

- Heu, rien, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Enfin…

- Il n'y a pas de soucis Hermione. Je comprends.

- C'est pas ça… C'est que… C'est juste que ce n'était pas une bonne journée…

Ses yeux se mirent à gonfler et devinrent rouges très rapidement.

- Oh, Hermione je suis désolée je te fais pleurer…

Tonks prit ses mains.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… dit précipitamment Hermione.

Et elle se confia. Mais Tonks n'eut que le temps de l'écouter car Molly et Lupin revinrent très vite de leur entretien. Molly, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, dit alors avec gentillesse :

- Nous sommes peut-être sortis un petit peu trop tôt ?

- Oh non non Me Weasley j'allais monter justement. Merci de votre hospitalité je vais aller dormir il se fait tard bonne nuit ! Elle avait dit cela d'une seule traite et s'était sauvée.

Me Weasley se tourna vers Tonks :

- Une conversation de fille ?

- La petite avait besoin de parler, soupira Tonks. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de lui dire heu… certaines choses . Je reviens tout de suite Molly.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Ginny, elle toqua :

- Puis-je entrer une minute ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je venais vous souhaiter bonne nuit personnellement ! lança-t-elle aux deux adolescentes avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu viens juste de le faire !

- Ah oui tiens c'est vrai !

Et elles rigolèrent ensemble, comme de vieilles copines.

- Allez les miss, dormez bien. Vous savez, la nuit porte conseille, dit-elle en réfléchissant. A demain !

Tonks disparu dans un craquement.

- Bizarre…. C'est pour ça que je l'adore ! s'esclaffa Ginny. Je suis contente de la revoir, et puis, tu as vu ses cheveux ? C'est extra, elle change tellement souvent d'apparence qu'à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ! Hein, Hermione… Hermione ?

La jeune fille venait juste de s'endormir…

Dans la chambre des garçons, il en était tout autrement. Harry et Ron discutaient quand Ron se mit à parler d'une façon inhabituel… enfin c'était plutôt le sujet qui était inhabituel.

- J'y pense depuis quelques temps…c'est assez effrayant de se l'avouer alors que j'ai toujours voulu prétendre le contraire…Et tu ne te rends pas compte mais là je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que je raconte en fait… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, pourtant tu es mon meilleur ami mais voilà, vu qu'elle était toujours avec nous d'une certaine façon… Alors quand je l'ai vu avec Krum… c'est sûrement ça qui m'énervait chez lui… Il a trop rien fait pour me rendre jaloux au début, mais je crois que c'est quand je les ai vu ensemble au Yule Ball lors de notre quatrième année que ça a commencé… pour moi elle était, elle est devenue… une vraie fille. Je sais que c'est ridicule de dire ça mais je veux dire… elle était vraiment, oh j'arrive pas à le dire, mais elle l'était… Et savoir qu'il l'a rendue malheureuse, je te jure, je l'aurais réduit en miette ! C'est qu'un minable, j'espère ne jamais recroiser son chemin ! Alors la voir pleurer tout à l'heure à cause de lui tu comprends…

Harry vit Ron se perdre dans ses explications. Sa confusion montrait clairement que c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait. Mais pas maintenant, se répétait Harry. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça… Sa gêne énerva quelque peu Harry.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Il le savait parfaitement. Mais il refusait cette idée qu'il avait admise au cours des deux dernières années.

- Oh Harry tu voies ce que je veux dire fait pas l'innocent… Tu n'as pas compris ? reprit-il, subitement incertain.

- Si… Je crois que je le savais quelque part… Tu avais des réactions… bizarres parfois. Harry marqua une pause. Mais est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus dur que d'ordinaire.

- J'en sais rien… c'est à toi de me le dire ! Tu as eu une expérience déjà, pas moi… lança Ron désespérément.

- Une expérience oui… Harry rit silencieusement en y repensant.

- Ecoute vieux, je crois que je l'apprécie beaucoup même un peu plus… oh et puis j'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Ron fais moins de bruit les autres dorment !

- C'est juste que ça m'énerve de me poser pleins de questions, ça se trouve je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ! Harry donne-moi des conseils, je sais pas quoi faire !

Quelle dérision ! Décidément cette journée se terminerait comme elle avait commencé : mal.

- C'est pas à moi de te donner des conseils…

- Mais si allez… Toi, comment t'as su que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ?

Harry réalisa alors que ni lui ni Ron n'avaient prononcé son prénom. Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Ron avait-il compris ? Mais pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui demander là, à cet instant ? Il ne saisissait plus rien.

- Harry !

- Quoi ? Pardon mais je suis en train de m'endormir…

- Comment t'as réalisé ? Pour Cho ?

- Ron… on peut en reparler demain plutôt ? Parce que là je suis vraiment épuisé.

- Ok Harry… Dors bien ! Ron sembla à la fois déçu et satisfait.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et ses paupières se refermèrent aussitôt. Il était dans un état second, entre rêve et réalité.

- Harry… eh, Harry…

- Hum…

- Tu le gardes pour toi tout ça hein ?

- Hum hum….

Et Harry tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Une voix, lointaine l'appelait. Tout était sombre autour, et il était seul. Pourtant cette voix qui l'appelait… Il n'aurait su dire si elle était féminine ou masculine, si quelqu'un se cachait dans l'ombre ou s'il… fabulait. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Quelque chose le retenait, l'enchaînait. Ses pieds étaient bloqués. Soudain un cri strident, aigu, le fit sursauter, et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit un serpent, dressé face à lui, mais qui, étonnamment, ne tenta aucune attaque. Il le regardait. Sa faculté à parler le Fourchelang permit à Harry de crypter les sons que produisait la créature. « Serait-ce donc ça ? », susurrait-elle. Harry lui répondit « ça quoi ? » Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et disparut. Harry avait froid à présent. Un courant d'air lui glaça le sang. Le sang… Il coulait de sa poitrine. Harry paniqua. Mais impossible de bouger. Harry se sentit vidé de son sang, de tout. Le rêve s'arrêta.

Le lendemain c'était Pâques. Chacun eut des chocolats. Vers midi, Fred et George arrivèrent, accompagnés de M.Weasley et… Maugrey Fol- Œil.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Alastor entrez…

Me Weasley embrassa les jumeaux. Lorsque tout le monde arriva dans la pièce et qu'ils aperçurent un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, chacun s'échangea des regards. Maugrey salua brièvement la petite troupe et se posa. Il y eut un moment de silence. Ron décida alors d'intervenir :

- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que Tonks, Lupin et maintenant Maugrey sont ici ? Vous allez faire une réunion ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas retrouvés au Square Grimmaurd ?

- Ecoute Ron… on en reparlera plus tard allez vous installer le repas est prêt !

Ils s'exécutèrent. Harry ne voyait pas la situation d'un très bon œil. Le pressentiment que ce repas ne serait pas sans discussions autour de…

Tout ce passa relativement bien jusqu'à ce que Maugrey en parle. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, et de « qui commence ? ».

- Sirius ne s'est pas préoccupé de son lègue, d'ailleurs qui le fait ? Malheureusement pour nous, le QG ne nous appartient plus…

- QUOI ? hurlèrent les adolescents d'une seule voix.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? maugréa l'Auror. Les biens de Black vont être redistribués aux membres encore vivant de sa famille, puisqu'il n'a pas désigné de successeur.

M. Weasley leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Tu dois savoir que ton parrain avait une grande famille Harry… Et que les choses ne seraient pas si simple…

- Oui, bredouilla Harry qui sentit la colère monter.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que les Malefoy, sont apparentés à Sirius… ce qui signifie que tu n'es pas l'unique successeur. Et le QG fait partie des choses que tu n'obtiens pas de droit…

Tous regardèrent Harry, abasourdis. Ce dernier se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Un silence gêné s'installa. Molly recula sa chaise et se leva à son tour, mais elle fut dépassée par Hermione.

- Excusez moi Me Weasley.

Elle se précipita au dehors.

- Hermione !

- Non maman ! C'est pas la peine, la coupa Ron. Tu peux lui faire confiance…

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec sa sœur.

- De toute façon le gamin devait se douter que Black n'aurait pas régler ses affaires !

- Nous aurions du le ménager, répondit Me Weasley, qui s'essuyait l'œil. Je me sens coupable…

- Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets ! lança Ginny.

Me Weasley se tut.

Hermione aperçut Harry, qui faisait les cent pas dans le jardin. Elle s'avança prudemment. La respiration d'Harry était irrégulière, saccadée.

- Ne leur en veut pas.

Hermione fit un pas en avant. Harry se retourna, un peu surpris.

- Bien sur que non.

Il marqua une courte pause, en reprenant son souffle.

- ça me fait mal de les entendre parler de Sirius… Ses yeux brillaient. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour masquer sa tourmente. Il me manque, reprit-il…

- Il nous manque à tous…

Hermione resta à quelques mètres de lui, sans l'accabler de questions, évitant ainsi de le brusquer. Elle se contentait d'être là, plus fidèle que jamais.

Harry regarda le ciel, et respira un bon coup.

- Si tu préfères, je peux te laisser seul…

- Non. Reste s'il te plaît, reste…

Harry la rejoint et enveloppa ses mains sur son visage.

- J'ai besoin de toi… dit-il dans un murmure.

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle la descendit et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

- Je suis là.

Et les deux jeunes gens s'étreignirent. Harry se sentait bien avec elle. Sa colère s'était presque entièrement dissipée. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de quitter la table avant d'exploser. Au moins Hermione l'avait calmé. En levant les yeux Harry aperçut Lupin. Il les observait. Depuis combien de temps ? Harry le fixa d'un regard froid, qui exprimait sa rancœur.


	15. Menace

**Chapitre 15 : Menace**

- Lupin est là.

En effet il s'avançait à présent vers eux. Hermione, surprise, se retira des bras d'Harry rapidement.

- Il nous a vu ensemble de toute façon.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'adressa d'une voix timide :

- Pardon de vous déranger. Hermione, pourriez-vous ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, et leva les yeux. Sans dire un mot, elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Lupin dit alors :

- Je suis désolé d'intervenir au mauvais moment mais… je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien Harry.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de me le… sortir en plein repas ?

- Je savais pour tout t'avouer qu'il en serait question, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite et que ce serait aussi... direct.

Harry tourna les talons un peu plus loin. Sa respiration s'était de nouveau brutalement accélérée. Lupin continua :

- Il fallait que tu l'apprennes ! Harry je sais que tout ça n'est pas simple… c'est pénible pour tout le monde. Mais nous devons vivre avec… Je sais que mes paroles ne sont pas réconfortantes mais c'est ainsi. Allez Harry… Lupin se rapprocha, en disant :

- Sirius n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Ne te laisses pas abattre par les évènements, par sa perte… tu dois faire ton deuil définitivement.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Lupin avait pu ressentir… le maraudeur, le seul ami qui lui restait, il était parti, lui aussi. Après avoir perdu James, perdu Sirius, l'avoir retrouvé pendant à peine deux ans pour le perdre encore… et pour toujours. Lupin devait avoir horriblement souffert et au lieu d'en parler avec lui, Harry lui en avait voulu de ne pas s'être préoccupé de lui. Il décida de lui demander :

- J'imagine que ça a du être dur pour vous ? Sirius était comme votre frère, dit Harry en se retournant.

- En effet, il était le seul ami qui me restait.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry.

- Harry sache que tu n'es pas seul… Je reconnais ne pas avoir été présent pour toi. Désormais je le suis, et puis tu as tes amis sur qui tu peux compter.

- Professeur… moi aussi je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je vous en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir donné plus de nouvelles. Mais maintenant c'est fini. J'ai conscience que j'ai joué les égoïstes mais…

- Ne dis pas ça Harry. Je t'interdis de penser que tu puisses être égoïste. Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de dire ça. Es-tu prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Si c'est pas moi ce sera les autres qui te l'apprendront.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant des dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre.

- Quelles nouvelles ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Et bien, ils s'en prennent aux Moldus à présent. Les Mangemorts attaquent un peu partout à vrai dire. Il y a cinq mois, des attaques violentes ont coûté la vie à une famille de Moldus. Tout un quartier ravagé. Il y a deux mois, nous avons contrecarré une attaque sur Londres. Et le mois dernier, un sorcier dont tu n'as pas à connaître le monde travaillait pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espion, mais il s'est fait tué. La situation empire, c'est très difficile de gérer ces attaques, du fait de notre nombre.

Harry écoutait attentivement, frappé de stupeur. Il n'avait pas entendu parlé de ces attaques, et ressentit aussitôt un malaise.

- Comment se fait-il que Dumbledore ni même l'Ordre ne nous a jamais informé de cela ? J'aurais, j'aurais essayé de vous aider !

- Tu cours déjà suffisamment de risques, nous ne voulions pas t'accabler plus. De plus Dumbledore ne peut se permettre de révéler ces informations aux élèves, sinon Poudlard aurait été déserté, et tu sais désormais ce que vous risquez à l'extérieur. Mais toi, tu dois connaître cette vérité. Voldemort prépare sa vengeance… Tôt ou tard, il te confrontera. Harry se rappela soudain le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il le conta à Lupin, qui affichait un air perplexe.

- C'est peut-être un signe… Avais-tu déjà fait ce rêve auparavant ?

- Non, pas que je me souvienne, répondit Harry.

- Et tu dis que tu ne visualises pas l'endroit ?

- Oui, tout était noir.

- Tu t'entraînes toujours à l'Occlumancie ?

- Oui, avec Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Bien…

- Professeur, Ron et Hermione sont-ils au courant ?

- Là, oui, ils le sont.

L'esprit d'Harry était perturbé, il sentit une boule à son ventre, la peur le prenait. Mais il lutterait, c'était certain.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Rester raisonnable d'une part. Si j'ai choisi de te dire tout ça Harry c'est parce que j'estime qu'à ton âge, on se doit d'être responsable, et la perte de ton parrain t'a montré qu'il ne sert à rien d'agir sur un coup de tête. Je ne cherche pas à te blâmer Harry, et je ne t'en veux pas si tu me détestes en cet instant. D'autre part, je te préviens que ta prochaine réponse est capitale Harry, tu dois me répondre franchement. Je te prie d'avance de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

- Donc, voilà : est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? Harry je me sens terriblement gêné mais je dois savoir. Ce n'est pas mon désir que de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Mais pour des raisons qui vont t'apparaître évidentes… enfin tu comprends. La sauvegarde de la vie de chacun est notre priorité.

- Hermione est consciente du danger qu'el… Harry poussa un grognement. Il reprit alors : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous imaginez.

- Je n'imagine rien Harry.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquez… après tout c'est ce que vous voulez non ?

- D'accord je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie actuellement. Si j'ai parlé d'Hermione, c'est parce que je me suis juré à moi-même que je la protégerai du mieux que je pourrai. Elle fait tellement pour moi… je ne sais pas si elle réalise que c'est elle qui m'aide à tenir… Je peux aussi compter sur Ron bien sûr, mais avec elle c'est différent… ça a toujours été différent en fait. Quand elle m'a rejoint, elle m'a permis de m'apaiser.

Lupin sourit discrètement.

- Oui, Hermione ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Elle est très importante pour moi. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Harry se remémora une conversation avec Luna qui disait qu'Hermione est unique. C'est tellement vrai pensa-t-il. Avec les évènements de l'année dernière au Département des Mystères, quand Dolohov lui a jeté ce sort et qu'elle est tombée, vous comprenez… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle était là, par ma faute ma stupidité !

- Harry nous n'allons pas revenir la-dessus, tu n'y était pour rien, Voldemort te manipulait…

- Si ! C'est entièrement ma faute. C'est pour ça que je me dois de la protéger, pour que ça n'arrive jamais plus… Parce que, malgré son apparente assurance et puis son incroyable intelligence, Hermione est fragile. Elle s'inquiète plus que de raison, plus que les années précédentes…

- Quel joli discours… sait-elle tout ce que tu penses d'elle ? Harry ne répondit pas. Un instant de silence après : Veux-tu qu'on aille retrouver les autres ? Je pense que le sujet est clos pour aujourd'hui. Et Molly a préparé un excellent dessert, lança Lupin avec un clin d'œil.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Hermione proposa de faire une balade « Sinon on va remuer ces sombres nouvelles sans cesse ! ». Ginny les conduirent en haut d'une colline, là ou elle et ses frères avaient l'habitude de venir jouer étant gamins. Alors que les garçons s'acharnaient contre Fred et Georges sur une partie de Quidditch improvisée, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent :

- Tu es vraiment inquiète n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien ces derniers temps…

- Oui Ginny. Quand j'imagine l'horreur qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde des sorciers, j'ai peur.

- Je ne parlais pas forcément de ça, dit la rouquine. Tu t'es précipitée dès qu'Harry a appris la nouvelle. Je crois que tu te fais du mal. Harry est entouré, il n'est pas seul, comment vas-tu faire le reste des vacances ?

- Tu trouves que j'en fais trop ?

- Je trouve que tu vas mal parce qu'Harry t'importe beaucoup et qu'il est dans une situation difficile.

- Tu sais que si je fais ça c'est pour son bien… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit souffrir autant ? Pourquoi la vie est aussi injuste ?

- On peut rien y faire… Sauf trouvé le moyen de détruire Vv, Voldemort.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, sans croiser le regard de son amie. Elle était persuadée que Ginny était au courant pour la prophétie, mais en l'occurrence, non. Harry devait avoir ses raisons. Hermione l'observa… il riait. Tout à coup elle se figea quand des ombres macabres apparurent au loin dans le ciel, rafraîchissant l'air.


	16. Détraqueurs et quiproquo

**Chapitre 16 : Détraqueurs et quiproquo**

Non ça ne pouvait être… pas aujourd'hui…

- Ginny !

- Quoi ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

Hermione fixait un point. Soudain elle comprit.

- Des détraqueurs !

- Il faut partir !

- RON ! HARRY, LES JUMEAUX ! hurla Ginny en pointant le ciel.

Les autres tournèrent les yeux à leur tour. Les ombres s'approchaient dans leur direction apparemment. Un sentiment de panique fit tressaillir le groupe. Devant l'urgence de la situation, les garçons descendirent en piquée vers le sol.

- Perdons pas de temps, montez sur nos balais, il faut vite retourner au Terrier ! Ginny, Hermione, montez sur les balais d'Harry et Ron, nous on va prévenir Papa, Maman et les autres.

Dans un craquement, ils disparurent.

- Les idiots ! lança Ginny. Ils auraient du nous laisser leurs balais !

Ginny enfourcha le balai de son frère, prête à partir. Hermione resta immobile.

- Monte derrière Harry ! cria Ginny. On n'a pas le temps allez !

- Mais je…

Harry comprit aussitôt. Hermione n'aimait pas voler, c'était sans doute ce qui la paralysait.

- Hermione fais-moi confiance. Tu me l'as fait la dernière fois.

Elle baissa la tête, puis regarda vers le ciel.

- D'accord.

Elle se mit derrière Harry, passa ses mains autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête contre lui. Harry et Ron frappèrent le sol et décollèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Terrier, situé à quelques minutes d'eux. Le ciel s'assombrissait et le vent se leva brusquement. Ils fonçaient. Mais les détraqueurs étaient plus rapides que les deux balais. Les créatures flottaient non loin d'eux, et Ron et Harry mettaient toute leur énergie pour rejoindre au plus vite les membres de l'Ordre. Hermione se cramponnait, terrifiée par la précipitation et par le danger qui les menaçaient. Effectivement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait emmené leurs baguettes. Même s'ils se rapprochaient, chacun pouvait sentir l'euphorie le quitter peu à peu, s'efforçant malgré tout de penser à des choses heureuse. Harry put apercevoir le visage de Ron, ses yeux rouges… Il regarda Ginny, et vit qu'elle faisait la même tête. Il tenta d'appeler son ami, mais Ron ne l'entendait pas. Soudain Harry ressentit cette blessure, celle qui lui meurtrissait le cœur… Lily hurlait, tout au fond de sa tête. Il semblait être dans un autre monde, il ne contrôlait plus très bien son balai qui chancelait. Hermione, peu rassurée, resserra ses bras et murmura des "ça va aller Harry, tiens bon…". Ce fut à son tour de craquer, elle gémit, Harry pouvait l'entendre. Son souffle s'accéléra, et elle poussa un cri, resserra encore plus fort son corps, et continua de gémir.

Le Terrier était enfin en vue. Ron releva la tête, et lança aux trois autres :

- Regardez !

Les détraqueurs partirent dans une autre direction. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione se remirent lentement de leurs émotions. Les adultes les entraînèrent à l'abri. Molly leur distribua des chocogrenouilles.

- Comment allez-vous ? Oh par Merlin, j'étais folle d'inquiétude, quand Fred et George nous ont prévenus, et que vous n'aviez pas vos baguettes, quelle imprudence ! Imaginez ce qui aurait pu vous arriver, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris vos bagueeetttes….

Elle sanglota, agitée de voir les enfants dans un état second. Car personne n'avait vraiment réussi à récupérer. Les détraqueurs avaient été si près d'eux… Harry observa les autres : Ginny avait le regard vague, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ron préféra avaler le maximum de chocogrenouilles qu'il le pouvait, pour cacher son effarement. Et Hermione… elle faisait les cent pas, un peu à l'écart des autres. Quant à Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère… Il haïssait cet effroi qui jaillissait de son cri, cette souffrance, ce déchirement… Il choisit de s'isoler dans la chambre de Ron, mais laissa sa porte ouverte, de sorte de pouvoir entendre les conversions, enfin la conversation, car seuls Molly, Maugrey et Lupin discutaient. M. Weasley s'était précipité au Ministère afin d'élucider le mystère de la venue de détraqueurs. Mais personne ne trouva de réponse.

La journée se termina sans aucun autre incident, et les autres montèrent se coucher sans un mot. Hermione et Ginny passèrent devant la chambre. Harry les interpella :

- Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

- Ouais ça ira…

- T'en fais pas Harry. Comment vas Ron ?

- Je suis là les filles. Ça va.

- Alors bonne nuit.

Ginny partir se coucher. Harry sentit Hermione le regarder. Il la questionna du regard, mais elle continua à le scruter sans rien dire.

Il faisait nuit. Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il était trop agité pour dormir. Il revit les visages désemparés de ses amis, et prit peur. Qu'avaient-ils pu voir ou ressentir à travers ces horribles créatures ? Ginny, d'ordinaire si forte et si joyeuse, et Ron, lui qui rigole tout le temps, lui aussi avait revécu des moments affreux, peut-être les mêmes que sa petite sœur… Hermione apparut à son tour dans son esprit. Elle aussi avait revécu quelque chose d'horrible. Il n'oserait jamais lui poser la question, mais cela l'intriguait tout de même. A défaut de savoir, il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Mione… Mione est-ce que tu dors ?

Il pouvait voir sa silhouette dans l'obscurité, immobile. Apparemment elle dormait profondément. Apparemment. Car Hermione aussi était éveillée. Ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant lui avait paralysé l'esprit. Sa plus grande peur, celle qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de renflouer depuis qu'il leur avait dit… cette peur qu'elle avait toujours redoutée, et qui se justifiait de jour en jour… avait enfin prit forme en elle. Cette vision était monstrueuse, impossible à décrire… Elle choisit de ne pas se montrer, craignant de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

Harry retourna se recoucher, déçu, il était pourtant certain qu'elle ne dormait pas elle non plus. Il continua de cogiter, et s'endormit finalement.

Lundi matin. Les parents d'Hermione allaient bientôt arriver. Harry et les autres s'étaient remis de leur émoi. M. Weasley était revenu au petit matin, apparemment en colère contre le Ministère. En effet, personne n'avait su lui expliquer la présence des détraqueurs ; un employé rapporta tout de même qu'il avait était témoin d'une pareille scène quelques jours auparavant. En milieu de matinée, M. et Me Granger arrivèrent au Terrier, par des moyens magiques, pour plus de sûreté. Ils serrèrent leur fille adorée dans leur bras, avant que M. Weasley ne leur propose un thé afin de pouvoir "discuter un peu".

Quand ils apprirent la nouvelle, les parents d'Hermione ne purent cacher leur anxiété. C'est pourquoi M. Weasley leur proposa d'être "suivi" durant leur retour et jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme un peu. Ils ne savaient évidemment pas que la situation allait de mal en pis, ce qui valait mieux pour éviter de trop les inquiéter. C'était l'heure. Chacun vint dire au revoir à Hermione, et tous paraissaient inquiets de la voir partir en ces temps difficiles.

- Tu prends bien soin de toi surtout ? Je t'adore Hermione.

- Moi aussi Ginny, et t'en fais pas. Je suis une excellente sorcière ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- ça c'est certain !

- Harry !

- Ginny a raison, sois très prudente, s'il y a quoi que ce soit… tu sais que tu…

- Que je peux compter sur toi oui !

Ils se regardèrent. Harry l'étreignit amicalement. Elle en profita pour lui murmurer :

- Je ne dormais pas quand tu es venu cette nuit.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

- Harry s'il te plaît tenez-moi au courant s'il se passe quelque chose d'important.

- Mione…

- Je t'en prie…

- C'est d'accord.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se détachant. A bientôt.

Harry retourna à l'intérieur, et laissa apparaître Ron.

- Hermione ! Attends !

- Oui oui je suis là, prête à partir !

- Je voulais te dire au revoir aussi.

- Et bien, passe de bonnes vacances.

Ron s'avança bêtement vers la jeune fille, et entreprit de l'étreindre. En voulant lui faire une bise, il se touchèrent le bout du nez, et Ron faillit l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Ron !

- Oh pardon Hermione, je, hum… j'ai pas voulu…

- Ron ! Je sais !

Ron eut l'air interdit, ses yeux ronds fixés sur la jeune fille.

- Heu… tu sais quoi ?

- Mais… ça !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux me parler, j'ai simplement cru qu'on pouvait dépasser ce stade et se faire la bi…

Il ralentit son débit, puis secoua la tête avant de lui lancer un regard assassin.

- Alors Harry t'en a parlé !

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de me révéler quoi que ce soit, je l'avais compris depuis un petit moment ! dit Hermione d'un ton agacé.

- Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris au juste ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Tes remarques incessantes, cette ridicule scène que tu m'as faite sous seul prétexte que j'accompagnais Vik… KRUM, reprit-elle férocement, et puis, toutes nos disputes ! Je sais Ron que tu n'as pas que de l'amitié pour moi ! La façon que tu as de te comporter est très éloquente !

- Je, non, tu te trompes complètement ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de croire que… pff, allez va, laisse tomber. Ça ne rime à rien.

- Il y a toujours eu cette tension perpétuelle entre nous, les trois premières années, j'attribuais ça à une certaine incompatibilité d'humeur, mais après, après tu t'es trahi tout seul ! Ta jalousie est devenue une preuve assez évidente ! Même si au début tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte vraiment. Alors cesse de le nier encore, nous le savons, toi et moi, que j'ai raison.

- Tu veux te persuader de quoi exactement ? Que j'ai de sentiments pour toi ? Des sentiments amoureux ?

- Je ne me persuade de rien du tout, en revanche toi, tu te persuades du contraire... Ron voyons arrête, j'en ai même joué l'année dernière…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, quand tu t'apprêtais à jouer ton premier match de Quidditch, tu étais inquiet, alors je t'ai embrassé sur la joue, me doutant bien que cela t'intriguerait, et ainsi, tu n'as pas penser à stresser trop…

Harry put voir son meilleur ami devenir cramoisi.

- Ron, tout ce que je veux, c'est te faire comprendre que nier ne te mènera nulle part… C'est ça qui m'exaspère ! Le fait que tu n'assumes pas tes choix ! Si tu me disais simplement la vérité, tu effacerais cette tension. Je suis sûre que c'est de là que viens notre problème de communication. Ron enfin, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Ce dernier restait silencieux. Harry aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour le tirer de cette situation, mais s'il faisait quoi que ce soit il trahirait leur conversation. Quant à Hermione, elle se rapprocha un peu.

- Tu ne trouves pas la situation suffisamment humiliante ?

Son ton s'était radouci. Ron baissa les yeux puis bougonna :

- Ecoute moi bien Hermione ! Tu n'as peut-être pas entièrement tord. C'est vrai que j'étais jaloux de Krum, mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines !

- Ma chérie, il faut vraiment partir maintenant ! dit la voix lointaine de Me Granger.

- Laissons tomber d'accord ? Au revoir Ron, bye.

Hermione disparut dans sa voiture. Ron retourna rejoindre les autres, l'air furieux.


	17. Entre rêve et réalité

**Chapitre 17 : Entre rêve et réalité**

Quelques jours étaient passés. Ron ruminait chaque jour un peu plus, et en voulait beaucoup à Hermione de l'avoir confronté à ses doutes. Harry ne se sentait pas tellement mieux, ayant surpris contre son gré cette conversation qui de toute évidence, ne le concernait absolument pas. De plus Ron ne l'avait toujours pas évoquée, ce qui contraignait Harry à se taire, et à attendre qu'il se décide à lui en parler. La seule raison que donnait Ron, c'était qu'Hermione l'avait une fois de plus énervé. Rien à ajouter. Cependant, une lettre non attendue vint forcer la discussion. Elle avait écrit à Ron. A en juger par son expression, il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Avec appréhension, il s'assit sur son lit et l'examina attentivement, puis leva les yeux vers Harry, comme s'il sentait le besoin de se justifier à nouveau.

- Harry écoute… il s'est passé autre chose en réalité, à propos d'Hermione. Tu sais ce que je t'avais dis, le premier soir… je t'avais confié ce truc… complètement idiot justement ! Et bien Hermione l'a deviné. En fait non ! reprit-il subitement. C'est plutôt qu'elle _s'imagine _des choses…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant des sentiments qu…

- Mais qui te parle de sentiments là ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez toi et Hermione à me parler de sentiments à chaque fois !

Harry déglutit pendant un instant, puis il reprit d'un air surpris :

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

- Et bien tu n'en sais rien et moi non plus ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec ça ! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que ça signifie…

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Et bien si je te l'ai dit ! Elle croit que je suis… que je suis… fou amoureux d'elle ! Elle est persuadée que…

Il fit une grimace.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as vu la façon dont tu réagis là ? Tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ! C'est dingue non ? Il y a quelques jours tu me demandais des conseils, tu m'avouais ce que tu ressentais pour la première fois, et aujourd'hui, tu le nies ! Avoue que t'es pas facile à comprendre.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être sûr de moi, vraiment désolé de ne pas être aussi intelligent que toi et de savoir aussi facilement faire une différence entre l'amitié et l'amour ! Amour que je n'éprouve pas d'ailleurs !

- C'est trop facile Ron. Tu supposes que c'est plus simple pour moi, que je n'ai pas peur ? Tu croies que je ne me suis jamais posées les questions que tu te poses ?

Ron le fixa profondément. Arriverait-il à lire dans ses yeux ?

- De toute façon, tout ça c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je te signale que tu n'as toujours pas ouvert la lettre.

- A quoi ça servirait ?

- Allez monsieur-je-suis-jamais-content. Ouvre-là, lança Harry d'un air moqueur.

- Ouais c'est bon.

Ron semblait scruter chaque mot, ses sourcils qui montaient et descendaient en cadence, trahissant son sentiment.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien ça ! Je l'aurais jamais cru ! dit-il avec ironie.

- Explique.

- Elle s'excuse, elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer ni me faire de la peine… blablabla… je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous… blabla… Ron lut dans sa tête la fin du papier et conclut en disant : Enfin bon rien de très important.

Il balança la lettre sur son bureau, et haussa les épaules.

Le soir même, Harry eut encore beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Agité, il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la lettre d'Hermione un peu plus haut. Il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Ron qui dormait profondément à renfort de grands ronflements, et alla la prendre. Il se rallongea dans son lit et la sortit de son enveloppe. Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant s'il avait ou non le droit de faire ça. Ron ne souhaitait sûrement pas qu'il la lise, même s'il lui avait fait part de son contenu. Sa curiosité l'émoustillait si fort en cet instant qu'il déplia le parchemin.

Effectivement Hermione culpabilisait de s'être montrée aussi directe et brutale, bien qu'elle estimait toujours que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le faire bouger.

- ça, il semblerait qu'il aie oublié de le préciser, constata Harry.

Le reste n'avait rien d'exceptionnel bien sûr, mais Harry, apaisé par l'écriture ronde et régulière d'Hermione, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Tout était calme. Les rêves s'enchaînaient. Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar. Dans l'un d'entre eux, il planait innocemment. Mais à présent, il se tenait debout, sur la terre ferme, admirant le paysage bucolique dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout était si calme… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi apaisé. Ce rêve avait quelque chose de différent, sa plénitude peut-être… Harry se sentait comme transporté, vivant ! Rien n'aurait pu entraver quoi que ce soit, pas une seule menace ne se dessinait, il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette bouffée d'oxygène et cette sérénité si bienveillante autour de lui. Mais il manquait quelque chose à ce paradis rêvé… Le visage d'Hermione lui apparut alors, très net, Harry la voyait comme si elle était réelle.

- Est-ce que je rêve ?

Le visage lui sourit malicieusement.

- Quelle importance, puisque nous sommes ensemble rien que toi et moi ?

- Nous sommes ensemble ?

Elle souriait toujours.

- Hermione, est-ce toi qui me parle ?

- Oui.

- Où suis-je… enfin, où sommes-nous ?

Cela semblait tellement vrai, cela faisait tellement de bien…

- Tu n'es pas fou Harry, tu es bien en train de rêver.

Le visage d'Hermione s'agrandit, et son corps se matérialisa devant ses yeux ébahis.

- Je suis en train de rêver ? répéta-t-il. Mais je parle, j'en suis conscient, et toi aussi tu me parles…

- Harry tu me manques.

Hermione s'avança vers lui en lui tendant ses bras. Qu'importe ses interrogations, Harry la pressa alors contre elle, et l'étreignit avec tendresse. Il pouvait la toucher, la sentir contre lui… Ils ne s'échangeaient guère de mots, la présence de l'autre suffisait à les faire se sentir bien. Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ? Ou une réalité plus que voulue qui se serrait, comme par magie, transformée en… réalité ? Harry ne sentait pas cette confusion, sa seule préoccupation était de continuer à aller aussi bien, de pouvoir être avec son amie, elle qui lui manquait tant. Toujours pas de conversation, non, simplement des regards, des sourires, les siens… Le rêve continua ainsi, jusqu'au lendemain matin…

- Harry ! Réveille-toi… On à beaucoup de choses à faire maman veut qu'on parte tôt…

- Hum… Je me lève…

A son réveil, Harry ne se souvint plus de rien.


	18. Souvenir

**Chapitre 18 : Souvenir**

La fin des vacances prit fin et ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione. L'un et l'autre lui réservèrent un accueil différent. Tandis qu'Harry lui raconta son séjour (trop court) chez les Weasley et la rassura que rien n'était arrivé d'inquiétant, Ron préféra éviter de trop lui parler. A l'évidence, Hermione non plus n'avait pas très bien digérer leur dernière entrevue, et du fait que Ron ait joué l'indifférence en choisissant de ne pas répondre à son courrier... Mais voilà. C'était justement ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Ce désintérêt total qu'il ne cessait de manifester face à certaines choses, vous savez, ces choses qui vous font grandir mais à la fois qui font tant souffrir… elles aident à avancer pourtant, pourquoi Ron ne voudrait-il pas s'y égarer un peu ? Avec une autre…

Hermione avait tenté une nouvelle fois d'aborder le sujet dit "sensible" concernant leur dispute, c'est Ron qui lui avait dit. Mais celui-ci s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui répondre. Harry le soupçonnait de ne pas lui avoir tout dévoilé la premier soir qu'ils passèrent chez Ron.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était… Ron n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne qui s'ouvrait facilement aux autres quand quelque chose le concernait. Il restait évasif, comme incertain, et Harry se demandait même s'il avait véritablement confiance en lui. Jusqu'au jour où celui-ci fit une allusion qui laissa Harry perplexe :

- J'ai peur de me tromper, mais ce que je réalise ces derniers-temps me dépasse.

Qu'entendait-il par "ce que je réalise" ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de croire que Ron avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et leur amie. Mais si ça avait été réellement le cas, Ron aurait explosé, il aurait réagit autrement que par de petits sous-entendus… Alors peut-être était-ce au sujet de ses propres sentiments ? Il ne disait rien de plus. Et ces thèmes n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Un soir Harry, Ron et Hermione, après que la majeure partie des élèves de Gryffondor soient montés dans leur dortoir, se retrouvèrent seuls dans la Salle Commune, à terminer un devoir tranquillement. Hermione et Ron semblaient avoir oublié leur querelle avec leurs préoccupations d'étudiants mais Harry ne les connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que tôt ou tard, ils se disputeraient à nouveau. Et bien sûr…

- Ron, fais attention enfin, tu as encore mélangé les ingrédients, ta liste est fausse !

- Mais c'est pas grave, ça donnera bien quelque chose au final !

- Justement non, ça ne donnera rien du tout ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne faut pas négliger, c'est l'ordre dans lequel tu mets tes éléments, si tu dois préparer quelque chose et que tu le fais à _ta_ façon, tu cours à la catastrophe !

- C'est ça…

- Donne-moi ton parchemin que je te corrige !

- Non, ne te donne pas la peine, je peux très bien le faire tout seul, je ne suis plus un bébé !

- Il est temps que tu grandisses Ron ! Si tu n'es pas capable de…

- Hermione calme-toi… intervint la voix lointaine d'Harry.

Elle l'ignora et se leva du fauteuil pour faire face à Ron.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu te remuerais, que tu comprendrais, mais non, NON ! Pourquoi prendrais-tu la peine de comprendre ce qui se passe ? Tu es passif, voilà ce qui cloche chez toi !

- Tais-toi maintenant !

Hermione, stupéfaite, se retourna brusquement vers Harry, son visage crispé de colère. **« Et l'espace d'un éclair, il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inexplicable. Comme une connexion. ».**

_Le visage d'Hermione lui apparut alors, très net, Harry la voyait comme si elle était réelle._

_Le visage d'Harry lui apparut alors, très net, Hermione le voyait comme s'il était réel._

_Le visage lui sourit malicieusement._

_Le visage lui sourit timidement._

_Elle souriait toujours._

_Il souriait toujours._

_Cela semblait tellement vrai, cela faisait tellement de bien…_

_Le visage d'Hermione s'agrandit, et son corps se matérialisa devant ses yeux ébahis. _

_Le visage d'Harry était paisible, ce qui était de plus en plus rare maintenant . _

_Hermione s'avança vers lui en lui tendant ses bras. _

_Harry s'avança vers elle en lui tendant ses bras._

Un frisson traversa le corps d'Harry tout entier. Etait-ce la frayeur ou la surprise ? Il vit alors ces images si inattendues défiler devant ses yeux, où lui se sentait si bien, avec Hermione tantôt dans ses bras, tantôt à le regarder avec douceur, comme elle le faisait si souvent… comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle non plus ne réagissait pas, et son expression de colère s'était évanouit dès lors qu'ils croisèrent leurs regards. Elle semblait avoir peur. Il devinait parfaitement ce qui se passait en cet instant.

_Des regards, des sourires, les siens._

Ils ne cessaient de se regarder, ils n'y avaient plus que ces images flottant devant leurs yeux, Harry aurait juré les avoir déjà vu, mais quand ? Ron n'exista plus durant cette minute. Hermione émit un petit son lorsqu'il la bouscula et se dirigea à grands pas vers le dortoir des garçons. Harry réalisa soudain ce qui c'était passé.

- Ron attends-moi !

- Pas la peine Harry, c'est bon ne vous occupez pas de moi.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Harry n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se disputer avec Ron. Il retourna auprès d'Hermione qui respirait fort. Elle s'approcha alors rapidement :

- Harry !

- Toi aussi.

- Mais voyons, c'est impossible !

- Ton esprit cartésien refait surface quand tu prends peur, constata-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

- Harry… Je me serais cru dans… ça semblait si réelle pourtant ! Et inespéré… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrions ainsi. Je me sentais liée à toi pour tout t'avouer.

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Après un instant de silence il reprit :

- Ce n'est pas commun comme "flash" ! lança-t-il avec une bonne humeur qui sonnait faux.

- Un flash ? Dans ce cas comment tu expliques que je l'ai vu aussi ? Et en même temps de surcroît !

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais… Non rien.

- Quoi ? dit-elle doucement.

- Non oublie.

Harry tourna son regard une nouvelle fois vers le dortoir.

- Harry laisse-le. Tu sais comment ça va se terminer.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qui arrive ?

- Ron doit être en train de se poser mille questions… Oh non… dit-elle en s'éloignant. Tu crois qu'il ? risqua-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Moi je suis certaine qu'il ne _veut pas_ comprendre.

- Tu veux le mettre au courant ? Tu veux que Voldemort comprenne lui aussi ?

- Si Ron se doute de ce qui est en train de se passer Harry, la nouvelle va se répandre.

- On n'a pas le droit de laisser dans l'ignorance notre meilleur ami !

- Dans l'ignorance de quoi ? Alors comme ça vous faîtes des cachotteries ? Dites-moi tout…


	19. Trio ou duo ?

**Chapitre 19 : Trio… ou duo ?**

Ils retinrent leur souffle.

Derrière eux, aux pieds de l'escalier, Ginny, les sourcils froncés, les regardait dans un mélange de colère et de curiosité.

- Et _quelle_ nouvelle va se répandre ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez tous les deux ? Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu des explications !

- Depuis combien de temps nous espionnes-tu au juste ? demanda Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas, répliqua-t-elle en détachant bien les mots, je me rendais à la tour des Serdaigle pour aller rechercher un bouquin que j'avais emprunté à Luna et… Oh et puis quoi je vous ai entendu en descendant !

- On ne faisait que reprendre une conversation qu'on n'avait pas fini.

- D'accord mais…

- ça ne te regarde pas Ginny.

- Et depuis quand on a des secrets l'une pour l'autre ? Et depuis quand ne suis-je plus ta confidente hein ? Et puis toi _elle se tourna vers Harry_ il me semble que tu n'es pas très clair non plus… Ok vos histoires ne me concernent pas _elle appuya son regard sur Hermione_ mais je n'aime pas ce que je viens d'entendre… comprenez-moi !

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard incertain.

- Mais au fait, où comptais-tu vraiment aller à une heure pareille ?

- Heu…

- Ginny je suis préfète et je dois te dire que tu n'as pas à quitter la tour à des heures aussi tardives.

- Allons Hermione, pas à moi !

- Si ! La règle est la même pour tout le monde.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et rougit légèrement. Tous deux se remémorèrent leur petite escapade au beau milieu de la nuit au début de l'année. Si quelqu'un les avait aperçu, ils auraient encore eu des ennuis, surtout Hermione.

- Bonsoir vous trois …

Ils se retournèrent et virent Luna qui apparut de l'ouverture dans le mur avec un livre à la main.

- Ronald n'est pas avec vous ?

Pris au dépourvu, les autres se regardèrent.

- Bah il est certainement là-haut, répondit Ginny en désignant le dortoir. Il est tard quand même, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il dorme…

- Oui, dit-elle, un peu déçue. Tiens, je venais te rapporter ça Ginny, j'ai pensé que tu avais oublié.

- Mais non, je m'apprêtais à venir le chercher et puis j'ai… discuté avec Hermione et Harry ! dit-elle en détachant enfin son regard d'Hermione et Harry. N'est-ce pas ? Elle leur sourit.

Ils acquiescèrent. Puis après une seconde de silence :

- Vous en faites une drôle de tête tous les deux. Ça va ? On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

Elle éclata de rire, pouffant à ce qu'elle venait de sortir. Son hilarité, toujours aussi démesurée, détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

- Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Ginny. Détendez-vous ! Je n'étais pas sérieuse tout à l'heure… murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui exaspéra autant Harry qu'Hermione. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Mais Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry, s'efforçant de sourire naturellement et lança un clin d'œil à la rouquine..

- Bien sûr, on le savait !

Harry soupira.

- Bon et bien je retourne à ma tour, je suis faaatiguée, dit-elle dans un long bâillement.

- Moi aussi. Merci Luna. Et bonne nuit tout le monde ! lança Ginny, amusée.

Luna jeta un léger coup d'œil vers le dortoir des garçons, puis partit, suivie de Ginny.

Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer ses pieds, tandis qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Elle ne bougeait pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et un point douloureux à l'abdomen la fit verser quelques larmes. Elle revoyaient cette vision indéfiniment, et aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour oublier.

- J'y vais également si ça ne te dérange pas. Evitons d'en reparler d'accord ? Bonne nuit Mione.

Harry s'approcha et lui caressa furtivement la joue avant de lui y déposer un baiser.

Un bruissement à peine audible se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que… Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne dormais pas ? Je croyais que…

- Non effectivement je ne dormais pas.

Son ton était assez brusque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'es encore énervé ?

- Oui je suis encore énervé ! répliqua-t-il vigoureusement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne communique plus.

Il parlait d'elle, bien sûr.

- Même toi tu te fous de moi !

Et de lui.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Ah non ! Ne me demande pas de prendre ton parti, arrangez-vous tous les deux mais ne me mêlez pas !

- Allez c'est bon…

- Quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

- Tu veux plus discuter de rien… dis-le carrément si j'te dérange Harry.

- Arrête voyons.

- Tu vois j'ai bien l'impression que… que je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami parfois… Tu n'as pas l'air de trop vouloir me parler. Hermione, en revanche, tu lui accordes toujours du temps, mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi, tu a l'air pressé…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis Ron… Toi et Hermione vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, je vous aime aussi fort l'un que l'autre, je ne fais pas passer Hermione en premier ou je ne sais quoi !

- Alors c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte ou que tu n'oses pas me dire. Il y a quelque chose entre elle et toi que je ne retrouve pas entre nous. Vous avez comme… comme une complicité qu'on n'a pas. Ou plus.

Harry leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Ron reprit :

- ça se voit quand vous discutés ou que vous êtes simplement ensemble (Harry frémit, et songea aux paroles de Ron… Luna les avait déjà dites, le soir d'Halloween), Hermione a toujours été agrippé à toi, elle s'inquiète sans arrêt pour toi, et en retour, tu lui donnes beaucoup d'attention.

- Ron… tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

- Bah je…

- Ecoute, tu n'a jamais vraiment su ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là, quand il est, enfin, oui. Quand Sirius est mort.

- Oui c'est vrai tu ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais je sais que ça a été difficile… que ça le sera toujours, dit Ron avec une grimace qui trahissait sa gêne.

- J'ai pu réaliser certaines choses, je comprends ce à quoi j'attache vraiment de l'importance dans ma vie. C'est à dire toi et Hermione. Je vous ai vu si proche de la mort…

Ron ouvrit grand ses yeux et commença à rougir :

- Pardon vieux je ne voulais pas te remémorer ça… Allez oublie, y a pas de problème.

- Non t'en fais pas. Hermione et moi, c'est comme toi et moi ou elle et toi, d'une manière propre à chacun, mais c'est avant tout de l'amitié… Ne cherche pas à faire des comparaisons d'affinités, tu sais, on est trois et…

- Hum… Bon je crois bien qu'on devrait arrêter de parler de tout ça.

- Heu ok.

Il semblait encore grognon.

- Ah Ron…


	20. Méli mélo

**Chapitre 20 : Méli-mélo**

Le surlendemain, un après-midi, les cours avaient été annulé car le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison se jouait entre Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient rejoint pour soutenir leur équipe. Neville était également avec elles. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, les élèves étaient d'humeur joviale, tous à part peut-être les Serpentard qui écumaient de rage depuis leur défaite. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, les Gryffondor menaient largement le jeu, et Ron arrêtait tous les tirs. Finalement Harry s'empara du vif d'or et fit remporter la victoire à son équipe. Un flot d'élève se déversa sur le terrain. L'on pouvait apercevoir une grosse tête en forme de lion se précipiter à travers la foule. Luna Lovegood courut à grandes enjambées pour essayer d'atteindre les joueurs. Ginny et Hermione descendirent les gradins. Et toutes trois coururent rejoindre leurs héros… Ginny se jeta littéralement sur Dean, qui d'après Hermione, était tendu. Elle vit que Luna réussit à atteindre Ron et qu'elle ne contint pas sa joie. Elle lui empoigna vigoureusement le bras. Hermione détourna les yeux et cherchait Harry, probablement noyé dans la foule. Soudain les joueurs furent hissés sur les épaules de leurs supporters. Magnifique. Tant de bonheur fusait en cet instant ! C'était vraiment très beau. Hermione rayonnait et vit qu'Harry souriait, un sourire grand et jusqu'aux oreilles, emplit de sincérité et qui laissait transparaître un brin de ravissement dans sa vie. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Son bonheur. Une vie meilleure, une VRAIE vie. Elle ne cesserait d'y penser. Elle lui fit signe mais il ne la vit pas. Il y avait tellement de monde ! Hermione préféra s'éloigner à force d'être bousculée, et c'est alors qu'Harry la remarqua.

- Miooone !

Le surnom qu'il lui avait attribué, prononcé en public. Un sentiment intense de fierté emplit Hermione. Elle lui fit signe de la main.

- Mione, ma Mione, attends-moi ! cria-t-il en se dégageant des supporters.

- Je vais près des gradins ! cria-t-elle en lâchant de grands éclats de rire.

Comme une gamine Hermione virevolta en chantant "Vive Gryffondor" joyeusement, laissant libre cours à sa jubilation. Elle se tint à l'écart et sautait sur place puis elle l'aperçu enfin au bout d'une minute. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Je veux partager ma victoire avec toi ! lança-t-il.

Et à sa plus grande surprise il courut vers elle, et elle, ne pouvant se retenir avança ses bras. Harry lui tomba dessus et la serra fort contre son torse.

- Tu es le meilleur Harry, tu l'es vraiment ! Gryffondor toujours vainqueur !

- Je t'aime Hermione, on a gagné, on a remporté la Coupe !

- Oh Harry…

Il la souleva et la fit tourner, Hermione leva les bras en l'air et se prit pour un oiseau pendant quelques secondes. Elle profitait de la vie tout simplement, en faisant abstraction de tous les reproches qu'on lui avait faits auparavant, laissant tout cela loin derrière elle… Hermione et Harry rigolaient tout en s'étreignant.

Et Ron qui souriait, plus loin, ballotté ici et là dans l'enthousiasme des uns, Ron, son autre meilleur ami, avec qui elle avait partagé beaucoup aussi. L'euphorie d'un seul instant suffisait à vous révéler tout l'amour que vous portez aux personnes qui vous entourent. Et c'était valable pour tout le monde… encore fallait-il s'en rendre compte.

Son visage s'était illuminé. Elle avait espéré secrètement, puis s'était dit que c'était une occasion en or, le moyen de lui faire comprendre que… Elle le vit se sauver. Où allait-il ? Ah oui évidemment…. rejoindre Hermione et Harry ! Elle le suivit à distance et le vit s'approcher d'eux.

- Ron !

- On a gagné Harry !

- C'est ma deuxième année, ma deuxième victoire !

- Je suis vraiment fière de vous deux.

Hermione s'attarda sur Ron. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui dire…

- M-merci. Quoi ? demanda Ron avec appréhension.

Elle prit une inspiration.

- J'ai été vraiment stupide et dure envers toi l'autre soir, je me suis laissée emportée par ma colère et… je t'ai blessé, encore une fois. Excuse-moi Ron.

Elle se sentit tout à coup extrêmement honteuse. Mais Ron au grand au cœur vint la délivrer de sa gêne et l'entoura de ses grands bras et attrapa également Harry. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Un trio, voilà ce qui était digne de ce nom.

- Her-mio-ne ! Her-miooone Viens p-par là tout de suite s'il te plaît !

Ginny agitait ses bras au loin. Hermione se desserra de sa double étreinte et rejoignit son amie. Les yeux de la rouquine étaient gonflés, quand tout à coup ses jambes flageolèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Partons d'ici !

Ginny entraîna Hermione jusque dans le Hall du château. Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Alors ?

- Dean… il ne veut plus de moi !

- Oh Ginny non…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… j-je croyais qu'il tenait v-vraiment à moi. Elle était bouleversée. Je le trouvais distant depuis quelques jours mais j-je ne m'étais pas inquiétée, j'ai pas compris ce qui m'est arrivé là… j'ai rien vu venir… quelle idiote j'ai été !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit…

Elle la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.

- Je peux pas m'en empêchhhher… pleura Ginny.

- Parfois, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme on l'aurait souhaité, commença Hermione avec sagesse. Il faut que tu sois forte car un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme un fou, et tu l'adoreras, oui, tu l'aimeras mais avant ça, on passe par des déceptions… Et puis tu es tellement jeune ! Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre. Ça ne sert à rien, je peux te l'assurer. C'est comme ça ! Et on n'y peut rien… Regarde ce que Krum m'a fait ! Sur le moment j'ai souffert mais je suis passée à autre chose. Tout comme moi, tu l'oublieras… Hermione songea aussitôt à Harry et les larmes montaient doucement, rendant ses yeux brillants. Elle soupira un bon coup et se ressaisit : Allez Ginny, calme-toi, chuuuut…

Les échos des élèves étaient de plus en plus insistants. Ginny releva la tête et vit que certains élèves arrivèrent et que d'autres choisirent de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose s'était voir Dean arriver en s'excusant. Mais Dean ne venait pas. Elle replongea sa tête contre Hermione.

- Je vois Ron et Harry. Ils viennent vers nous.

- Quoi ! Oh non… Il ne faut surtout pas que Ron me voit dans cet état là ! Hermione je t'en pris ne dit rien à mon frère ! Il va, il va me dire que c'est bien fait pour moi !

- Mais il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne tôt ou tard ! Il va sûrement te poser des questions, risqua Hermione.

Ginny baissa les yeux, et versa à nouveau des larmes. Hermione l'accompagna un peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son "cas" en voyant son amie si triste.

- Eh les filles, où étiez-vous passées ? Ce soir on va faire la fête, mais évitez de le répéter ! Gryffondor toujours vainqueur ! cria Ron en levant le poing en l'air. Mais lui et Harry les observèrent d'un peu plus près et ils remarquèrent leurs visages barbouillés.

- Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

- Oh mais rien, les filles sont tout le temps de train de pleurer c'est bien connu !

Harry eut un rire forcé.

- Pardon. C'était pas intentionnel, adressa Ginny à Harry.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien.

- Heu oui ! Donc heu…

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dehors profiter de cette belle journée n'est-ce p-pas Her-Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Ginny ça ne va, pas arrête d'esquiver ! Hermione ?

- Ah non !

Hermione lança un regard à sa copine.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Dean ? continua Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Il t'a laissée tomber ?

Pour toute réponse, elle fondit en larmes.

- Bah tiens ! Mais enfin Ginny ! Ne sois pas triste pour lui, il t'a peut-être déjà oubliée ! Tu ferais bien de faire pareille.

- Ron !

- T'es vraiment un crétin parfois ! Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Ron qui avait un regard furieux. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre mais Ginny lui fit face et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Tu-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-c'est-que-d'aimer ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu racontes ! Jamais tu n'as accepté que je sois amoureuse de toute façon ! Alors comment oses-tu me faire la leçon hein, t'es même pas capable de reconnaître les tiens de sentiments, tu ne t'en préoccupes pas, c'est ton problème, mais ne viens pas me parler des miens !

- Décidément c'est une manie chez vous…

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle férocement.

- Vous me prenez toutes pour quelqu'un d'insensible qui … enfin bref, dit-il ton aigre. Mais bon sang Ginny, tu n'as que quinze ans ! Tu parles de grands sentiments alors que toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que c'est réellement !

- Tu te trompes Ron… on peut savoir très jeune ce que c'est… pensa Harry.

- Et toi, t'es trop aveugle pour voir l'évidence, alors qu'elle est là, sous tes yeux !

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, puis vers Hermione. A quoi faisait-elle allusion ? Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Ginny fixait quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde l'imita et c'est alors que quatre paire d'yeux s'attardèrent sur Luna qui se tenait à deux mètres derrière Ron. Pour une fois son visage n'avait rien de lunaire. Non, elle affichait un air hébété.

- J'arrive peut-être à un mauvais moment ?

Ils se retournèrent à présent vers Ron.

- Et bien oui Luna ! Tu arrives _toujours_ au mauvais moment toi !

- Tu es désagréable Ronald quand tu t'y mets ! répliqua-t-elle en mettant ses bras sur ses hanches et en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et fit demi-tour. Lassé, il tenta de la rappeler.

- Luna !

Elle disparut derrière un groupe de Pouffsouffle qui évidemment ne manqua pas de ricaner en la voyant. Luna avait toujours subit les moqueries des autres élèves, à cause de sa… différence, de ses croyances un peu farfelues pour les Ronflaks et autres étrangetés de ce genre. Mais Luna avait conquis le cœur de Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui finalement avait sut l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était.

- Ron tu exagères… t'étais pas obliger d'aboyer sur Luna, c'est vrai qu'elle est arrivée à ce moment-là mais bon elle n'y peut rien ! Harry, tu devrais aller la chercher non ?

Harry jeta un regard incertain à Ron puis regarda Hermione à nouveau.

- D'accord ? Harry !

- Oui.

- Excuse-toi pour Ron.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

- Attends je vais t'accompagner.

- Mais Hermione ? implora Ginny d'une voix brisée.

- Je reviens vite et je te promets de rester avec toi. Elle joignit ses deux mains contre les siennes et lui souffla tout bas : Je souffre beaucoup des mes disputes d'avec ton frère. Parle-lui, ait confiance.

- Regarde, Luna est là-bas !


	21. Amitiés à sauvegarder

**Chapitre 21 : Amitiés à sauvegarder**

- Attends…

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la Serdaigle et reprit son souffle un instant.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ? Ou c'est vraiment secret ?

- Et bien… de toute façon tu l'aurais su assez vite. Ginny et Dean bah…

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Harry parut stupéfait.

- Mince ! Je comprends mieux à présent… C'est cruel à dire mais je crois que Ron va en être ravi.

- Ravi de voir la pauvre Ginny malheureuse ! dit-elle avec dédain. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et ne pensait pas que ça puisse se terminer comme ça, reprit-elle. L'attitude de Dean est pour le moins étrange... T'avait-il confié des choses à propos de Ginny ou de leur relation ?

- Non, il évitait de trop en parler, tu sais qu'avec Ron c'était impossible.

Hermione soupira.

- J'espère juste qu'il saura la consoler, plutôt que la blâmer, elle est déjà suffisamment mal pour qu'il en rajoute.

Hermione semblait agitée et tortillait ses doigts nerveusement.

- Bon allons voir Luna. J'aimerais retrouver Ginny tôt elle a besoin de moi, dit-elle en s'avançant.

Harry lui emboîta le pas et s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de Luna.

- Salut.

- Salut vous deux.

- On était venus te chercher, commença Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Luna lâcha un petit rire.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Ron est désolé.

Luna afficha soudain un air septique.

- En fait nous sommes venus s'excuser pour lui.

- Il faut dire aussi que tu es arrivée au beau milieu d'une dispute ! ajouta Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh et bien c'est pas de ma faute à moi ! protesta aimablement Luna en croisant les bras.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir bien sûr.

- Non.

- Tu veux venir avec nous le retrouver ?

- Hermione c'est peut-être pas le bon moment… Encore ! adressa Harry à Luna pour la rassurer. Attendons de savoir ce qu'il en est avec... enfin à propos de la dispute.

Il évita de parler de Ginny à Luna, tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de savoir la nouvelle.

- Oui tu as raison…

- Au fait bravo pour votre victoire les Gryffondor ! Je vous ai soutenu depuis le début de la rencontre, Parfois je me surprends même à souhaiter encore plus votre victoire que celle de ma propre maison ! lança Luna en riant.

- J'ai vu que tu avais remis ton couvre-chef à tête de lion pour l'occasion !

- Oh oui alors, il fallait bien que je vous apporte mon soutien, et puis je trouve que ce chapeau est magnifique !

- ça c'est sûr, il est… étonnant ! renchérit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Mais j'y pense… voudrais-tu nous participer à notre petite fête ce soir ? Nous en organisons une après le dîner… Tu viendrais ? Je pense que les autres ne m'en voudront pas si tu te joignais à nous, tu es notre plus fervente supportrice adverse !

- Oh, vrai-vraiment ? demanda Luna avec espoir.

- Bien entendu, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Mademoiselle la Préfète n'y émettra pas d'objection ?

- Harry,.. évidemment que non ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est… c'est la première fois que je suis invitée à une surprise-partie !

Harry sourit.

- Oui enfin ça ne sera pas du grand spectacle on va improviser un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup !

- Oui ! En tout cas merci de votre générosité. C'est très gentil. Je vais aller dîner au plus vite et me préparer un minimum, peut-être que je porterais des vêtements or et rouge pour me fondre dans la masse !

Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule amicalement.

- Tu n'as pas à changer quoi que ce soit, reste telle que tu es, en bonne Serdaigle qui se respecte !

Luna reconnut avec satisfaction qu'Hermione faisait de réels efforts pour lui être sympathique. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus plaisir c'est qu'elle le faisait avec sincérité. Hermione ajouta :

- Ecoute Luna… surtout, n'en veux pas à Ron, vraiment. Il était énervé… il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, il démarre vite comme tu peux le constater !

- J'ai bien compris cela maintenant Hermione.

- Ah… (elle rougit légèrement) tant mieux !

Luna n'ajouta rien de plus et les abandonna. Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry d'un air confus mais celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es étonnante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as été très aimable avec Luna.

- Mais je ne la déteste pas arrête !

Harry leva les yeux pour la taquiner.

- Tu me fais marcher Harry !

- Pas sûr… Okay d'accord je plaisante ! se défendit finalement Harry contre les petites tapes de sa camarade.

- Ouais… tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ? dit Hermione d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Pardon ?

Hermione dégaina sa baguette magique.

- Je t'attends…

- Tu joues à quoi là ?

- Allez, un peu de courage car tu vas faillir, Harry Potter !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

- S'il vous plaît !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait derrière eux, l'œil menaçant.

- Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous parle vous deux !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard craintif.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changez Potter. Miss Granger, le directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, concernant…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Potter ?

- Très bien professeur.

A l'évidence cela ne le concernait pas. Harry retourna alors à l'intérieur du château seul mais le professeur Mc Gonagall le rappela.

- Au fait Potter… j'ai eu vent de ce que vous et votre équipe entreprendriez ce soir.

Elle va nous interdire la fête, elle va nous l'interdire… pensa Harry en s'avançant vers son professeur de Métamorphose.

- Vous savez ce que je pense de tout cela bien sûr, mais étant donné que Gryffondor a eu la victoire, cette année encore…

Sa lèvre tressailli de plaisir mais elle reprit aussitôt son air sévère.

- Donc vous ferez en sorte que ça ne s'éternise pas trop … Miss Granger, je peux compter sur votre sérieux s'il y a des débordements ?

- Bi…

- Vous pouvez compter sur la meilleure Préfète qui soit ! coupa Harry en regardant Hermione.

Mc Gonagall finit par s'éloigner. Hermione la suivit.

En allant dans la Grade Salle, Harry chercha Ron mais il ne l'aperçut pas. Il songea à le retrouver dans la Salle Commune mais sa curiosité le piquait si ardemment qu'il fit un détour. Arrivé près des appartements secrets de Dumbledore, Harry attendit bêtement devant la gargouille qui ouvrait le passage, mais ne voyant personne sortir au bout de longues minutes d'attente il se résigna à retrouver ses camarades non sans joie.

Il monta jusqu'à son dortoir et se hâta de se changer puis il rejoignit ses coéquipiers dans la Salle Commune qui était bondée. Tous les élèves de la tour s'étaient mis d'accord bien sûr pour veiller tard et fêter la victoire de leur maison dont ils étaient tellement fiers. Chacun s'affairait et préparait la petite fête. Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de féliciter Harry, Ron, et les autres dès qu'il le pouvait. Des élèves de troisième et quatrième année scandaient à tout rompre _"Gryffondor toujours vainqueur"_ dans la gaieté la plus totale. Un brin de folie douce flottait dans l'air et tout le monde était réjoui. Mais aucun ne s'attendait à voir Fred et Georges, les célèbres frères jumeaux de Ron, débarquer avec des dizaines de Bombabouses dans les bras au moment où les élèves s'étaient rejoints.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On était dans les tribunes…

- Pour te supporter…

- Mais à l'évidence tu ne nous avais pas remarqué…

- C'est pas plus mal Georges tu sais !

- Mais Dumbledore _sait _que vous êtes à Poudlard ?

- Comment crois-tu qu'on aurait pu y mettre les pieds autrement ?

- D'ailleurs en parlant de lui il a salué notre départ qu'on nous l'avons croisé juste avant le début de la finale, en disant qu'il regretterait nos bêtises !

- Harry et le p'tit Ronnie assurent déjà la relève, avec des formateurs aussi brillants que nous…

- Ouais mais ils ne pourront jamais nous égaler !

- C'est vrai ça tiens par exemple !

- Fred ? Georges ? M-mais…

- Bonsoir Ron ça va ? demanda Georges naturellement.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ! Maman est au courant ?

- Allons Ron oublie-là un peu, profitons de la soirée !

Ron affichait un air d'incrédibilité total.

- Rapprochez-vous tous les deux… lança Georges d'un ton mystérieux.

- Nous avons également apporté un petit stock de Biéraubeurres, quand vous n'aurez plus de quoi boire, signalez-le nous !

- Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là !

- Jamais…. conclut Ron avec regret.

- C'est sympa qu'ils soient-là ce soir quand même.

- Ouais… en tout cas Harry, c'est nous les meilleurs aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il en s'avançant vers le buffet.

- Heu Ron… attends… Comment ça c'est passé avec ta sœur ? Quand je suis revenue vous n'étiez plus là et…

- Oui et bien elle est partie de son côté moi du mien et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Oh allons je suis sûr que vous avez parlé un peu non ?

- Ouais vite fait. Mais de toute façon je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée et c'est tout, je suis bien content que Dean l'ait laissée tombée, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui !

- Dis pas ça…

- C'est ma petite sœur Harry.

- Oui justement alors tu devrais la soutenir plutôt que de réagir comme ça…

- Laisse-moi deviner… dit alors Ron en le fixant dans les yeux. C'est Hermione qui t'a soufflé toutes ces belles paroles ? C'est pas croyable, elle est tout le temps en train de surveiller ce que je fais !

- Elle ne le fait pas en mal, elle est juste un peu protectrice !

- Oui bah c'est étouffant à la longue !

- Tiens la voilà t'as qu'à lui dire ! lança Harry en riant.

- Mais oh….

Ils cessèrent cependant de ricaner en voyant la concernée se dirigeant vers eux le visage barbouillé.

- Je voudrais vous parler d'un truc s'il vous plaît…

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… sortit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Fred et Georges vinrent l'interrompre.

- Bonsoir Hermione comment tu vas ? Pas trop difficile de supporter les garnements de cette école ? On était presque des anges à côté…

- Oui, presque !

- Quoi c'est tout ? Pas d'interrogatoire ni de questions ? Tu es toujours Préfète au moins ?

- Oh, je ne me pose même plus de questions à votre compte, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être surveillés, et puis ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ça sonnait faux. Pas le fond, mais la manière.

Harry et Ron savaient qu'avec une parole de plus, elle allait certainement craquer.

- Heu, vous ne pourriez pas aller nous chercher des boissons ? proposa Harry pour que les jumeaux les laissent tranquilles.

- C'est bon, on a compris, on vous laisse…

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin. Ron et Harry se retournèrent alors vers leur amie. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pensa fermement Harry. Il était persuadé que ça avait un rapport avec la convocation d'Hermione dans le bureau de Dumbledore.


	22. Drôle de soirée

**Chapitre 22 : Drôle de soirée**

- Je dois vraiment vous dire…

Hermione ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer, mais plutôt mal à l'aise. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart et s'assirent tous les trois sur les marches qui menait au dortoir des filles. Hermione porta ses mains à son ventre, se plia en deux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose. Dumbledore m'a convoqué tout à l'heure, tu étais là Harry. A vrai dire, j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était en rapport avec mes actions pour les Elfes de maison, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Il s'agit… de mes parents, dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Continue, dit Ron.

- Et bien… ils se sont fait agressés.

- Agressés ?

- Oui, mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, ils devraient vite se rétablir d'après Dumb…

- Mais comment ? Par qui ? coupa Harry.

Hermione leur lança un regard inquiet.

- Ce sont des Mangemorts c'est ça ? dit Harry en baissant légèrement la voix.

- Sûrement oui… rien n'est sûr mais c'est très probable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai pas voulu savoir, répondit-elle presque aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé.

- En fait, c'est arrivé avant hier soir.

- Et tu l'apprends seulement ce soir ?

- Dumbledore a préféré attendre la fin de la semaine pour ne pas trop me perturber.

Ron rit jaune.

- Je me rendrai à Londres dès demain matin. Mes parents ont été placé dans un hôpital Moldu.

- Tu vas y aller seule ?

- Oui.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Harry qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis quelques minutes.

- Harry, tu ne dis rien ?

Ron le regarda à son tour, mais Harry dénia les regarder. Ron tendit une main vers lui mais il se releva sec, lança un juron et alla frapper le mur d'un seul coup de poing. Il cogna si fort que sa main était en sang.

- Harry ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fais cela ! cria Hermione dans un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude en saisissant sa main.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se tourna vers elle et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, une violente douleur lui traversa les tempes. Puis une deuxième... Les picotements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et tout cela commençait à être difficilement supportable. Les saignements de sa main n'étaient rien comparé à la brûlure intense de sa cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Ron en voyant Harry appuyer sa main sur son front. Harry… c'est LUI ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! dit-il précipitamment

Il commençait à avoir le tournis.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir Harry ! conjura Hermione.

- Non, ça ira, j'ai l'habitude…

- Tu ferais bien de m'écouter quand même, Harry allez…

Sa voix se brisa alors. Hermione ne put contenir ses sanglots plus longtemps et pressa Harry de s'abaisser.

- Harry regarde un peu ta main ! Elle est peut-être cassée, tu dois avoir mal ! intervint Ron.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, car la douleur de sa cicatrice lui transperçait le front.

Sirius…

- Non n'y pense pas, sors de ma tête… pensa Harry.

C'était en effet la première fois depuis ce terrible jour qu'Harry ressentit une douleur aussi forte et aussi aiguë à sa cicatrice. Il prit peur. Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose en ce moment même, est-ce que sa douleur avait avoir avec Voldemort ? Ou peut-être… Non, il ne devait pas songer au pire, il ne devait pas LE laisser le manipuler une fois encore. Mais il craignait tant qu'un évènement redoutable n'arrive…

Il hurla, abattu par son mal.

Sa vue se mit soudainement à baisser.

Il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

- Par Merlin dans quel état est-il ! Posez-le sur un lit !

Ron déposa Harry avec un certain soulagement. Le transporter jusqu'ici n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi saigne-t-il ?

- Il s'est blessé à la main avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Oui il s'est évanoui, répéta Hermione avec angoisse.

- Evanoui ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison non ? dit-elle d'un air exaspéré.

Ron et Hermione se turent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé en réalité, ils étaient un peu déboussolés.

- Bon. Veuillez quitter l'infirmerie maintenant. Disparaissez !

Madame Pomfresh ne comptait plus le nombre de séjours qu'Harry avait passé ici depuis sa première année.

Au détour d'un couloir…

- Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était à ton avis ? Un signal de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dire son nom ? reprocha Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Enfin bon, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, ce n'était peut-être qu'un hasard.

- Il nous le dira dès qu'il sera réveiller, répondit Ron d'un air gêné.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

- Hum.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, je n'aime pas savoir les élèves seuls, on doit les surveiller et Mc Gonagall compte sur nous ! Retournons à la tour.

Ils se hâtèrent pendant quelques mètres mais Hermione s'arrêta. Elle fixa Ron. Il s'avança vers elle et put voir ses yeux briller.

- Ron… j'ai peur. Peur de tout, confia-t-elle. Même en étant ici à Poudlard j'ai peur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?

- Oui, non… je ne sais pas… Et je dois encore m'inquiéter pour Harry… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais… j'ai un sentiment de malaise. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas trop non.

- Oh… soupira-t-elle.

- Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis là, et Harry aussi est là, on est avec toi et on te soutient. Demain tu retrouveras tes parents et tout ira bien. Si tu dis que ce n'est pas trop grave… reprit Ron avec hésitation.

- Oui.

- Eh, t'en fait pas okay ?

Elle lui sourit pour le contenter, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas plus rassurée. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle l'aurait juré. Ça avait été trop "calme", pourquoi en serait-il autrement cette année ?

" Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense bon sang ? C'est vraiment trop idiot, ma pauvre Hermione, tu divagues complètement, n'importe quoi ! "

- Où est-ce que tu étais Hermione ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je te cherche ? Je veux rester avec toi s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr Ginny, bien sûr.

- Tu vois tout à l'heure j'ai vu Dean, il était tout seul et…

" S'il était arrivé malheur à mes parents, si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas tout avoué… "

- … et j'ai pensé qu'en allant lui parler peut-être que l'on réussirait à aplanir certaines choses…

" Et Harry qui a frappé ce mur… "

- … je me suis dirigé vers lui…

" Pourquoi l'a-t-il frappé ? Pourquoi ? "

- … il n'a quasiment rien dit…

" Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ce que je lui ai dit concernant mes parents ? Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence… "

- Hermione tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui Ginny, mais je crois que je devrais aller m'asseoir un moment. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ah bon d'accord. Je t'accompagne.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Ginny continua de confier ses soucis à Hermione qui, en bonne amie, l'écouta et la conseilla du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle était très anxieuse, et ne profita finalement pas de la soirée.

Luna, qui venait de retrouver Ron, discutant un peu plus loin avec Fred et Georges, ne lui laissa pas un seul instant de répit et parlait vivement avec les trois jeunes hommes. Les cancans allaient bon train à l'encontre de cette dernière.

Ginny abandonna finalement Hermione et alla retrouver ses amies. Hermione était à présent seule avec ses tourments. Après avoir prier Ron de faire coucher les élèves rapidement, elle s'éclipsa discrètement et monta se coucher. Elle avait besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir affronter demain ses parents, allongés dans un lit d'hôpital. Peut-être aurait-elle plus d'explications de leur part. Elle partirait à l'aube et ne devrait pas revoir Harry avant plusieurs jours. Mais elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris tout à l'heure. Elle le saurait. Et elle irait le voir avant de partir. C'est ce qu'elle ferait.


	23. Avant de partir

**Chapitre 23 : Avant de partir**

Sans bruit, elle s'approcha de l'infirmerie. Le château était endormi à cette heure-ci, et Madame Pomfresh devait sûrement être encore dans ses appartements. Ne relevant aucune présence, Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur. Prudemment elle s'avança vers le lit où dormait Harry. Harry… même en dormant il semblait froncer les sourcils. Elle s'assit à son chevet et le regarda avec inquiétude. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son front sa cicatrice, seule représentation du mal qui le ronge, par cet éclair… 

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était assise sur ce lit à le contempler, mélangeant douceur et soupirs. Mais elle se sentait rassurée d'être ici avec lui, le soutenant encore et encore. Ce n'était pas un devoir pour elle, mais un besoin. Elle avait eu ce rôle depuis le début de leur rencontre, ce fut instantané. Bien sûr, elle connaissait son histoire bien avant, avide de connaissances, mais l'histoire tragique d'Harry Potter avait fait écho en elle. Et chaque moment passé à ses côtés lui rappelait combien elle était attachée à sa personne… Elle était avant tout l'amie, sinon la meilleure, et se démenait corps et âme pour qu'il vive un tant soit peu quelques instants de bonheur. Mais partager plus n'était pas la chose à faire en ce moment bien qu'elle eut senti depuis quelques temps qu'elle était vraiment spéciale pour Harry.

Lentement son corps se courba pour aller s'allonger sur le sien. Les yeux clos, elle laissa alors ses doigts effleurer son visage et sa cicatrice. Les minutes la pressaient. Elle ne devait pas restée très longtemps, et à l'évidence elle n'aurait pas de réponse puisqu' Harry dormait paisiblement. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi bête ? Harry avait sûrement prit une potion du sommeil, bien sûr qu'il serait endormi de si bonne heure. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? A rien de plus qui ne la tourmentait déjà trop… Bientôt on la conduirait auprès de ses parents, et dans quelques heures, elle rejoindrait ses amis et Harry qui lui aura expliquer son geste de la veille. Et le monde continuerait à tourner…

Il fallait partir. Le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau et la mènerait auprès de ses parents. "Motive-toi Hermione, on t'attend là-haut." Pensa-t-elle. Elle écouta encore le cœur d'Harry qui battait tranquillement, puis elle murmura ces mots qu'elle ne lui avait jamais véritablement dit. Des mots qui ne se disent pas à la légère… et qui pourtant s'échappèrent. Elle releva la tête d'incrédulité quand les battements se firent plus rapides.

Vraisemblablement ce n'était rien. Elle remis en place les couvertures légèrement froissées et prit congé.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau quand il tourna son regard vers la porte. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Hermione vienne, qu'il lui parle avant son départ précipité. L'air déçu, il se rallongea et commença à réfléchir. Il laissa s'étaler un sourire timide en repensant à son rêve. Est-ce que cela se serait passer ainsi si elle avait été là ? Mais en s'imaginant le visage d'Hermione, sa gaieté retomba aussitôt et il songea aux parents de celle-ci.

- Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arriver de grave… Elle ne le supporterait pas. Et je ne supporterais pas de la voir si malheureuse… alors que je la rends déjà ainsi, constata-t-il avec aversion.

Harry entendit des pas et tourna la tête avec espoir mais c'était l'infirmière.

Il fut autorisé à partir et écouta les dernières recommandations de Madame Pomfresh avant de retrouver ses camarades pour le petit-déjeuner. Ron l'y attendrait sûrement.

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore avait souhaité que le professeur McGonagall l'accompagne jusqu'à Londres. Hermione s'en réjouit car elle pouvait se changer les idées de cette façon.

- Nous arriverons à Londres habillées en sorcières ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, vos parents seront dès notre arrivée, transportés à l'hôpital St Mangouste.

- Hum.

Après un bref instant, le professeur McGonagall porta sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Soyez rassurée, ils seront en de très bonnes mains. Votre venue leur fera grandement plaisir.


	24. A l'hôpital

**Chapitre 24 : A l'hôpital**

- Ah salut Harry… comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron arriver.

- ça va je te remercie.

Harry vit que Ron regardait son poing.

- Il n'est pas cassé, juste amoché…

- Et ta cicatrice ? Tu te souviens t'être évanoui ?

- Oui enfin, c'est un peu flou tout ça, oublions d'accord ?

- Harry pourquoi t'as frappé ce mur ?

Harry se tut un instant et se servit un peu de porridge.

- J'étais révolté Ron… enfin tu te rends compte, les parents d'Hermione ! C'est notre meilleure amie ! Ces maudits Mangemorts, ils s'attaquent aux Moldus ! Sauf que cette fois, ils se sont attaqués à _elle_. Ils ne reculeront devant rien ! La menace est là, bien présente… je crois que nous devrions faire très attention à tout ce qui pourrait se passer d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Mais, à part ces attaques de Moldus, il ne s'est rien passé, dit Ron réfléchissant.

- Tu oublies peut-être la fois où ils des Détraqueurs nous ont pris en chasse pendant les dernières vacances…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… mais, à part _ça_, il n'y a pas de grands incidents.

- Ron ! Ce sont des gens comme toi et moi qui voient leurs maisons détruites leurs familles tuées ! Tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez grave ?

- Si bien sûr arrête de croire que je n'en ai pas conscience ! Et arrête aussi de trop t'inquiéter, tout ira pour le mieux tant que nous seront à Poudlard, il ne peut rien nous arriver ici…

- Hum. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, allons-y.

Le professeur McGonagall emmena Hermione dans un couloir du quatrième étage de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'une chambre où devant des dizaines de sorciers s'affairaient autour d'une pauvre infirmière en la interrogeant à grands bruits.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie .

- Nous sommes dans un hôpital pour SORCIERS mademoiselle, comment ce fait-il que des gens comme _eux_ se trouvent ici ?

- Et s'ils révélaient notre existence à leur réveil ?

- C'est à dire que…

- Ils ne méritent même pas qu'on les soigne !

- Attendez-moi un instant Miss Granger.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers le groupe de personnes qui criait presque à présent, leur somma de se taire et s'entretint avec l'infirmière.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione angoissait de plus en plus à l'idée de trouver ses parents dans un lit d'hôpital. Si seulement Ron et Harry étaient avec elle, les choses seraient moins pénibles. Soudain, l'infirmière s'approcha timidement d'elle et lui fit signe en direction de son professeur. Hermione se leva.

- Vos parents sont dans cette chambre-ci, dit le professeur McGonagall en posant sa main sur la porte. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je vous attends.

Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Ainsi il fallait y aller… La jeune fille entra dans la chambre et trouva d'abord sa mère, qui lui tendit aussitôt les bras.

- Hermione ma chérie ! Quel bonheur de te voir… Comment vas-tu, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

- Oh maman, s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je n'ai appris la nouvelle que hier soir… on m'a dit que vous alliez bien…

Hermione lança des regards précipités autour d'elle, cherchant son père.

- Où est papa ? Où est-il ?

Me Granger se tut pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ils l'ont emmené en soins intensifs à notre arrivée à l'hôpital et là par contre… étant à Ste Mangouste, je ne sais pas mais on m'a assuré qu'il serait très vite sur pied.

- Maman… je voudrais savoir… commença Hermione en se rasseyant.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- En fait j'attendais de vous voir pour avoir des réponses. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé… concrètement.

Sa mère la regarda d'un air attristé.

- Et bien… je ne sais pas non plus. Nous avons vu hier soir un de tes anciens professeurs, tu sais celui qui est membre de l'Ordre là…

- Lupin ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui voilà. Il est très gentil. Il nous a fait part de ses craintes quant aux auteurs de notre agression.

- Des Mangemorts, c'est ça ?

Me Granger n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupaient ses parents. Elle se retint de verser quelques larmes pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué ses parents… Lucius Malefoy, l'un d'entre eux, était en fuite depuis que le Ministère de la Magie n'avait plus la main sur les Détraqueurs, permettant ainsi aux prisonniers de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, de s'échapper assez facilement, et était sûrement un de ceux qui avaient fait cela. Il haïssait plus que tout les sorciers qui , comme elle, n'étaient pas de sang pur. Elle se remémora alors les continuelles méchancetés et insultes que lui avait adressé Drago Malefoy depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Si au moins il n'y avait que ça… Mais à présent, ses parents aussi étaient en danger. Eux n'étaient pas des magiciens, comment pourront-ils se défendre à l'avenir, avec une telle menace ? L'arrivée de l'infirmière la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Mademoiselle, je suis désolée mais vous devriez laissez votre mère se reposer, nous allons lui administrer une potion.

- Déjà ?

- Hélas…

- Où est M. Granger, mon père ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ?

- Justement, j'aimerai vous dire un mot à son sujet.

Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous allons devoir le garder un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Ses blessures sont plus sérieuses que l'on nous a dit. Malheureusement il vous sera impossible de lui rendre visite par mesure de précautions. Vous attendrez que nous vous y autorisions.

- Comment, mais, mon mari ! bredouilla Me Granger sans comprendre.

- Je veux le voir !

- J'ai le regret de vous répondre qu'il vous est impossible de le voir tant que…

- C'est pas vrai ! cria Hermione, en larmes, avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui attendait à quelques mètres la chambre, vit son élève partir en courant. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Me Granger et l'infirmière lui révéla la triste nouvelle.


	25. Provocation

Chapitre 25 : Provocation

Hermione sortit en trombe de Ste Mangouste. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Elle aurait été sans doute moins douloureuse, elle s'y serait préparée… Remuant ses sombres pensées, elle en oublia qu'elle se trouvait dans la rue côté Moldus. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle lança des regards frénétiques autour d'elle mais la rue était déserte. Elle alla donc s'asseoir le long d'une des vitrines qui abritait des mannequins poussiéreux, et reprit peu à peu son souffle, les yeux fermés. Quelques instants après, McGonagall surgit d'entre les briques rouges de la bâtisse.

- Miss Gran-ger ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! lança le professeur tout essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de vous enfuir ainsi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas rendue compte que vous avez manquée de me faire tomber dans votre course !

Mais Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, puis se leva précipitamment. Elle regarda alors le bâtiment qui cachait l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

- Professeur… mes parents… ils ont voulu les tuer ! Et voilà que mon père, voilà qu'il… pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à eux professeur ? Ils n'ont rien fait, ils ne devaient pas être mêlés à cette guerre !

- Hermione je sais que cela doit être pénible pour vous. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage que nous retournions à l'intérieur et que vous restiez auprès de votre mère. Elle a besoin de votre présence, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix compatissante.

Hermione se braqua.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! C'est, c'est insupportable, je ne peux pas rester dans cette chambre en faisant comme ci ce qui est arrivé à mes parents n'étaient qu'un simple accident ! Ne m'obligez pas à y retourner professeur…

- Vous ne voulez pas au moins prévenir votre mère ?

- Je m'en occuperai… rentrons à Poudlard, Professeur. S'il vous plaît.

Devant tant d'inquiétude face à sa suggestion, McGonagall n'insista pas et accepta de reconduire Hermione à Poudlard. Elles se hâtèrent donc, sans dire un seul mot de plus.

Aux alentours de midi, Harry et Ron quittèrent leur dernier cours de la matinée et déposèrent leur sac dans la Salle Commune. Hermione venait de franchir les portes d'entrée du château, se mêlant au flot d'élèves. Elle préféra s'isoler et décida de ne pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers un coin du Hall, encore trop secouée par les évènements de la matinée. Mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait suivie après l'avoir aperçue parmi la foule. Une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Tiens, Granger…

Elle releva brusquement la tête. C'était Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Je viens pour une raison particulière en fait… je voulais te dire certaines choses…

- De quoi tu parles ? Fiche-moi la paix !

Hermione se releva et lui fit face.

- Oh et bien tant pis pour toi… si tu ne veux pas m'écouter… tant pis pour toi.

Malefoy ne lui avait jamais adressé volontairement la parole auparavant, sauf les fois où c'était pour l'insulter. Devant un tel mystère, Hermione lui demanda de rester.

- Je suppose que tu veux encore me lancer tes sarcasmes, tu ne sais dire que ça…

- Non. Je voulais m'excuser.

Hermione le regarda avec une expression de parfaite incrédulité. Malefoy, s'excuser ? Il poursuivit :

- Oui Granger tu as bien entendu… Je te présente toutes mes excuses, de ma part et de celle de mon père…

- Je ne comprends pas là… tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin, tu crois que je vais te…

Sans lui prêter attention Malefoy qui continua en haussant légèrement le ton.

-… pour ce qui c'est passé avec tes parents.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Comment est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Harry et Ron était en train de descendre l'escalier lorsqu'Harry se stoppa net.

- Hermione ? Ici ? Mais elle est _déjà _rentrée ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est avec cet abruti ? renchérit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux se pressèrent le pas. Arrivés à proximité d'Hermione et Malefoy, ils eurent tout juste le temps de saisir la dernière phrase de Malefoy, et ils comprirent aussitôt.

- Malheureusement pour nous tous… ça a loupé. Mon père n'a réussi _qu'à_ les blesser, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi… une prochaine fois sûrement ! dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- ORDURE !

Un éclair rouge fit basculer Malefoy à la renverse. Harry avait lancé un Stupéfix à Malefoy, tandis que Ron s'était déjà rué sur lui prêt à le frapper. Hermione recula précipitamment. Harry brandissait sa baguette sur Malefoy qui répondit par d'autres sorts. Les trois garçons se menaçaient à présent, leurs baguettes levées.

- Vous…

Malefoy désigna tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Vous venez là de signer votre arrêt de mort… dit-il de son ton le plus méprisant.

- Dégage avant que ça ne dégénère davantage Malefoy…

Il lança un dernier regard à Harry puis se tourna vers Hermione, qui était restée immobile devant cette scène, et cracha par terre en faisant une révérence.

- Cette histoire n'est pas finie…

- JE TE MEPRISE ! cria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

- Et moi Granger, je te hais.

Malefoy pouffa puis reprit un air sérieux et il fit une détonation avec sa baguette magique. Ron et Harry avancèrent d'un pas. Le bruit sourd parvint jusqu'à la Grande Salle et avait éveillé la curiosité des autres élèves qui sortirent par petits groupes et s'amassèrent à quelques mètres de Malefoy et des trois Gryffondor.

Soudain, un éclair aveuglant força Harry Ron et Hermione à se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis. Lorsqu'il parvint à distinguer alentour, Malefoy était parti. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione qui vacilla. Ron rageait contre Malefoy et envoya balader les élèves qui les dévisageaient avec intérêt.

- Hermione est-ce que ça va ?

Elle fit non de la tête avant de verser des larmes. Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et attrapa ensuite son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder.

- Je te vengerai pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu m'entends Mione ? Il le paiera.

- Tout va bien ou… ? demanda à Harry Ernie McMillan qui s'était avancé vers eux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça… oh et puis ça va, laisse nous okay ?

- Je suis Préfet, je peux aller signaler s'il y a eu un incident…

- Merci Bien Ernie mais JE suis également un Préfet. On n'a pas besoin de toi, merci ! lança Ron d'un ton cassant.

Certains élèves un peu nerveux à cause de cette confrontation s'étaient empressés d'aller les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ron se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Professeurs… Malefoy a avoué des choses horribles, c'est de sa faute ! aboya-t-il.

- Calmez-vous Weasley enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Concernant, hum, Hermione, dit Ron en baissant la voix.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous avancer avant d'avoir des preuves ! Accuser quelqu'un es très grave.

- Mais elles sont LA les preuves Professeur, cria-t-il en désignant les autres élèves comme témoins. Et Malefoy a fait des aveux, il ne s'en est pas caché !

Harry et Hermione se joignirent.

- M. Potter, Miss Granger, ainsi que M. Weasley, veuillez nous suivre, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

- Quoi ?

- Et en silence ! répliqua McGonagall.

- Allez finir de prendre votre déjeuner, il ne vous reste que quelques minutes ! ajouta Dumbledore à l'adresse des autres élèves.

Harry Ron et Hermione furent donc conduis jusque dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dumbledore fit apparaître trois chaises et trois sandwichs, et s'assit en face de son bureau.

- Mangez, mangez.

- Minerva, vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous asseoir ?

- Merci Albus, ça ira.

Elle eut soudain l'air préoccupé.

Harry fut très surpris de constater que Ron n'avait pas encore touché à son casse-croûte.

- Bien. Miss Granger, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? commença Dumbledore.

Mais Ron fut le plus rapide à répondre.

- Malefoy l'a provoquée ! affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Etiez-vous là quand ça s'est passé ? demanda McGonagall, les lèvres pincées.

- Non mais…

- Alors ce n'est pas à vous de répondre Weasley !

Les deux professeurs tournèrent leur regard vers Hermione et Dumbledore demanda à nouveau :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Comme vous l'a justement dit Ron… Malefoy m'a provoquée.

Elle se redressa, plus confiante et continua d'un ton plus courageux.

- Sans tenir compte de ces incessantes insultes, bien sûr, il a reconnu que lui et son père, Lucius Malefoy, ont commandité cette attaque contre mes parents.

Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient l'air grave. Ron et Harry, abasourdi.

- Monsieur… reprit-elle, je voudrais savoir… pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit pour mon père.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas comprendre, Miss Granger.

- Une infirmière de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste m'a refusée une visite à mon père parce que celui-ci est… plus gravement atteint que prévu.

- Hum oui… le professeur McGonagall m'a justement parlé de ceci tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé pour vous, soyez courageuse. Je vous assure qu'ils les sauveront. Tous les deux. Et puis, Harry et Ron sont là pour vous épauler dans cette épreuve.

Hermione se contenta d'opiner poliment.

- Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'éviter de croiser M. Malefoy jusqu'à ce que je fasse part de tout ceci au professeur Rogue.

- Quoi ? lancèrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

- Le professeur Rogue se chargera de le punir, ainsi que d'ôter des points à la maison de Serpentard.

- Vous n'allez rien faire ? reprit Harry un peu brusquement.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Le renvoyer ?

- Oui !

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous tous que M. Malefoy reste dans cette école.

- Sinon il suivrait les traces de son père ! lança Harry avec dédain. Mais Monsieur, il n'a pas besoin d'être au-dehors pour faire ce genre de choses… combien d'autres après Hermione vont payer le prix de leurs atrocités ?

Ron soupira assez bruyamment.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Cependant croyez-moi, tant qu'il sera ici, les conséquences seront moins terribles.

- Malefoy continuera à persécuter ceux qu'il dénigre. Hermione n'a pas à subir ça en plus.

Harry regarda Hermione.

- Je ne laisserai pas Malefoy m'atteindre à nouveau. Je ne le laisserai plus agir de la sorte.

- Et je serai avec toi Hermione.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta Ron.

- Sage décision.

- Est-ce que l'Ordre est au courant ? demanda Harry.

- Oui oui c'est déjà fait Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai part de vos… doutes quant à M. Malefoy.

Une cloche retentit. L'heure de déjeuner était finie et les cours de l'après-midi allaient instantanément.

- Vous n'avez aucun cours à cette heure-ci il me semble ? questionna McGonagall.

- Non.

- Alors profitez-en pour vous détendre. Vous en avez tous bien besoin. De plus les examens de fin d'année approchent.

- Deux semaines, murmura Hermione.


	26. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Chapitre 26 : Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul**

Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillèrent ardemment durant les jours qui suivirent et se concentrèrent un maximum sur les révisions pour les habituels tests de fin d'année. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment préoccupés jusqu'alors de leurs examens, ceux-ci n'étant pas aussi difficiles que les BUSE qu'ils avaient passés. L'incident entre Malefoy et Hermione avait inévitablement fait le tour de l'école, mais une nouvelle qui les réjouissait était que Malefoy avait été renvoyé de son poste de Préfet après qu'un conseil exceptionnel des professeurs ait été organisé. Harry et Ron remportèrent une fois encore la Coupe de Quidditch, ce qui les mirent d'entrain pour les examens qui débutaient le jour suivant. Hermione avait comme d'habitude brillé pour ses immenses qualités intellectuelles, bien qu'elle fut persuadée du contraire, et Harry et Ron étaient confiants. Ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de leurs examens et attendraient leurs résultats pendant les vacances.

Le repas de fin d'année débuta. Dumbledore n'était pas présent, au grand étonnement de chacun. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dumbledore de manquer ce banquet au cours duquel était célébrée la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Harry questionna ses voisins de table mais personne ne put lui apporter de réponses. Ce fut au professeur McGonagall d'annoncer le vainqueur de la Coupe. Cette année la maison Serdaigle fut la plus méritante. Gryffondor avait tout de même terminé deuxième. Le Directeur se présenta finalement pendant le dessert, d'un pas un peu trop assuré selon Harry. Les élèves s'étaient tut pensant que Dumbledore leur adresserait un petit mot d'excuse pour ce retard impardonnable, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se pencha vers McGonagall et tous deux discutèrent une petite minute. McGonagall retint une exclamation en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

- Que peut-il bien lui raconter ? avait soufflé Ron à Harry.

Autour, les autres élèves semblaient eux aussi avoir remarqué quelque chose car le bruit des conversations baissa délibérément pour laisser place au silence. Puis McGonagall fit passer le "message" aux autres professeurs qui réagir chacun à leurs manières, mais avec une inquiétude similaire et pour le moins troublante.

Le directeur se tourna enfin vers les élèves. Harry comprit dans son regard que ce qu'il allait leur annoncer était grave, et à en juger par l'expression de l'ensemble des professeurs, ses craintes se justifiaient.

- Mes chers enfants, premièrement, je vous prie d'excuser mon retard. Ensuite (quoi, pas un mot de plus ?) il y a une heure, j'ai été convoqué par _certaines _personnes…

- L'Ordre, chuchota Harry à Ron et Hermione avec conviction.

- … qui m'ont informé d'une nouvelle des plus tragiques, ainsi que des conséquences actuelles alarmantes… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous cacher la vérité, ni de vous enjoliver ou déformer la réalité des évènements. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je commencerai. J'attends de vous une grande attention pour tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Toutes les têtes étaient immobiles, dirigées droit sur le vieux mage blanc, attendant la fameuse nouvelle.

- Bien. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre Ministre de la Magie, M. Cornélius Fudge, a été assassiné par les serviteurs de Voldemort il y a environ une heure et demi, alors qu'il se rendait à Poudlard.

Beaucoup d'élèves frémirent en entendant Dumbledore prononcer le nom de Voldemort, mais Harry vit que la plupart de ses condisciples devinrent pâles et livides. Hermione défaillit. Ron ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que ceux de Luna Lovegood. Harry saisit la main d'Hermione. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle mais Dumbledore leva la main pour rappeler le silence et poursuivit :

- J'imagine le sentiment qui doit vous envahir en ce moment, mais il ne faut en aucun cas céder à la panique. Vous allez immédiatement, et j'ai bien dit _immédiatement_…, partir à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Hagrid vous y attendra. Ne faites aucun détour, je me suis déjà chargé de vos bagages donc il est inutile d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit dans vos dortoirs. Les professeurs vont vous accompagner. Retournez vite dans vos familles, et soyez prudents. Je vous recommande également de restez un maximum chez vous durant l'intégralité de l'été, par mesures de sécurité.

- Professeur, où sont les Mangemorts ? Le ministère les a-t-il arrêtés ? intervint un élève de Serdaigle.

- Non malheureusement. Les Mangemorts sont bel et bien en fuite, échappant totalement à notre contrôle.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Drago Malefoy qui se retenait de trop sourire. Les chuchotements devinrent plus intenses et les élèves se lançaient des regards inquiets.

- Mais si on ne sait pas où ils se trouvent… que va-t-on devenir, vont-ils s'en prendre à nous ?

- Un meurtre, de surcroît celui du Ministre de la Magie lui-même, est assez éloquent de leurs intentions et de l'étendu de leur haine non ? Maintenant partez tous. Informez vos familles et… gardez courage.

Harry Ron et Hermione montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express, comme leur avait ordonné Dumbledore. Quelques élèves étaient encore sur le quai, attendant de pouvoir monter au milieu de la cohue qu'avait provoqué le discours du directeur quelques minutes auparavant. Le départ était imminent. Tout le monde semblait paniqué, interloqué, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien avoir pu se passer pour que les Mangemorts réussissent à tuer Fudge. Les élèves s'entassaient dans les compartiments, il y avait beaucoup de bruit mêlé aux cris de panique qu'on entendait parfois. Il était impossible pour les trois amis de faire le moindre mouvement, ils décidèrent donc de rester debout dans un couloir. Soudain Harry colla son nez à la vitre, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant à une vitesse folle. Là-bas, au pied du lac, des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent. Harry déglutit difficilement. Etait-il le seul à voir ce qu'il voyait ? Une lumière verte s'éleva alors dans le ciel, puis deux, puis des dizaines à la suite. Des filles se mirent à hurler, puis une voix dans la foule s'époumona : "Regaaaardez ! Là-bas, les Mangemorts, ils sont à Poudlard !"

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Les Mangemorts avaient pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Harry regardait les Mangemorts avancer vers le portail d'entrée du château. Ce majestueux château, dressé au-dessus du lac, qui ne serait peut-être jamais plus l'endroit cher et accueillant qu'Harry avaient toujours connu. Peut-être même qu'à leur retour, Poudlard ne serait plus… Harry ne put se résoudre à la simple pensée que ce qu'il considérait comme sa _vraie_ maison puisse être dévastée. Que faisait-il ici ? Il lui semblait que sa place n'était pas dans ce train, avec tous les autres, mais au château...

Il se retourna rapidement vers les deux autres.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un air stupéfait.

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

- Oh Harry non…

- Je retourne à Poudlard.

Avec une volonté de fer, il écarta Hermione de son chemin, et bouscula les autres élèves présents pour pouvoir passer.

- Tu sais comment il est, répondit Ron au regard désespéré que lui lançait Hermione.

- Ron… gémit Hermione.

- On ferait bien de le rattraper. Viens.

Et ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à la porte du wagon.

Quant à Harry, il ouvrit la porte à la volée mais se heurta à Hagrid.

- Où comptais-tu aller ?

- Laissez-moi passer Hagrid, je dois sortir de ce train.

- Oh non tu ne sortiras pas… fais demi-tour. J'ai ordre de faire monter _tous_ les élèves à bord. Pas d'exception pour toi ni pour personne ! siffla-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Hagrid il faut nous laissez sortir ! soutint Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Hermione.

Le Poudlard Express cracha alors une nuée de fumée noire, annonçant son départ.

- Tu restes ici ! Vous remontez immédiatement ! rugit Hagrid sous les regards consternés des trois autres.

- Mais Poudlard, les Mangemorts… cria Harry que la colère prenait.

Leurs camarades les observaient à présent d'un œil mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ?

- Tu veux _encore_ jouer les héros, faire le malin ? T'as vu ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Tu as vu ?

- Par pitié que ce train s'en aille et vite !

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive encore à ceux-là ?

- Les Mangemorts, je ne les vois plus, je ne les vois plus !

- S'ils y retournent, ils vont se faire massacrer oooh !

Soudain, une grande fille blonde et une rousse passèrent leurs têtes d'une des vitres.

- Rooooon ! Harryyyyy !

Luna et Ginny leur faisaient signe d'approcher, mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Luna.

- On vient avec vous ! lança Ginny au hasard.

- Non Ginny, tu ne bouges pas ! protesta Ron.

- On veut vraiment vous accompagner, on sait ce que vous comptez faire ! continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

- Ginny, répondit Ron qui parlait à présent entre ses dents, tu rentres chez nous, tu préviens Papa et qui tu sais…

- Mais Ron, atterris ! Si les Mangemorts sont là, alors _eux_ sont forcément déjà au courant !

- Tout ce qu'on veut vous dire c'est qu'on est de la partie. On ne vous laissera pas tomber, dit Luna d'un air maladroit.

- C'est très courageux de ta part, répondit Ron sur un ton plus calme, mais sans vouloir te vexer, ta maison n'a pas la vertu du courage… Mais… tu es "atypique". Tu aurais fait une bonne Gryffondor Luna.

- Sauf que cette-fois, vous ne viendrez pas, conclut Harry.

Le ciel au-dessus du château s'obscurcit tout à coup, et des volutes de fumée vertes et rouges fusèrent à travers les vitraux de la Grande Salle. Une explosion fit taire les discussions. La terreur prit la pas, les élèves se mirent à crier, à pleurer… l'effroi déformait les visages innocents des plus jeunes. La machine se mit en marche, sous les cris affolés des élèves qui s'étaient pressés contre les vitres pour voir un peu mieux ce qui était en train de se passer à l'intérieur du château, là où les Mangemorts se trouvaient, à présent. Ginny tenta par tous les moyens d'atteindre la porte, de s'enfuir, mais en vain. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Harry, suivi par Ron et Hermione, se glissa sous le bras d'Hagrid.

- Bon courage, Ronald ! lança Luna d'un air autre que éthéré, pour une fois.

Hagrid fixait intensément le château, oubliant de retenir Harry Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'il les vit s'enfuir, il lança d'une voix sonore :

- Noooon, n'y allez pas !

Le train s'éloignait enfin… Hagrid leur faisait de grands signes, il rugissait, leur sommant de revenir… Quelques instants plus tard, la gare de Pré-Au-Lard était déserte. Il n'y avait plus personne pour eux, mais cela n'altéra en rien leur détermination. Une fois de plus, ils allaient les confronter… les affronter…


	27. Vous perdre

**Chapitre 27 : Vous perdre**

Ils passèrent les grilles avec prudence. Le ciel rose-orangée des soirs d'été avait été durement ternit par une obscurité anormale. L'air était lourd et le ciel chargé. Poudlard venait de perdre toute cette chaleur qui le caractérisait tant, en l'espace de quelques minutes tout avait basculé. La vie semblait abandonner le château chaque seconde qui s'écoulait…

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes alors qu'ils traversaient la vaste pelouse qui s'étendait devant le château. Ils scrutèrent l'horizon, aux aguets, observant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement suspect. L'immense porte de chêne s'imposa enfin à eux. Ron colla son oreille contre la porte sous le regard consterné d'Hermione.

- Comment espères-tu entendre quoi que ce soit à travers un bois aussi épais ? chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir rester discret ! rétorqua-t-il, les oreilles virant au rouge.

- Chhhhuuut… Venez. On va rentrer. Soyez attentifs… intervint Harry.

- A ton avis, combien sont-ils ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… il y en avait sans doute une dizaine… il sont à l'intérieur du château… je ne sais pas du tout Hermione.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur non sans détermination dans l'obscurité oppressante qui régnait tout autour d'eux. Le Hall d'entrée semblait intact, il n'y avait aucune trace apparente d'une lutte quelconque. Ils montèrent le grand escalier et jetèrent un œil dans la Grande Salle… qui était complètement dévastée.

- Oh non… murmurèrent-ils d'un ton presque inaudible.

Le spectacle était désolant. Les tables n'étaient même pas retournées, mais détruites. Il y avait des éclats de vitraux au sol. Les étendards des quatre Maisons étaient lacérés...

C'est pourtant ici que le destin de chaque jeunes sorciers et sorcières avait été décidé. Il y a un peu plus de six ans, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient été envoyé dans la Maison de Gryffondor. Tous trois se remémorèrent ce premier soir qui avait changé leur vie pour toujours. En silence, ils continuèrent d'avancer. A présent c'était la classe de Métamorphose qui était retournée.

- Faudra-t-il s'attendre à voir un tel désastre dans toutes les pièces ? lança Hermione avec révolte.

Avec un point douloureux au ventre, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et passèrent leur chemin. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron prit la parole :

- On devrait peut-être envoyer un message à l'Ordre… suggéra-t-il.

- Mais ils doivent sûrement être déjà en route, Poudlard assailli, c'est quand même exceptionnel ! Ils seront là très vite, je suppose.

- Hermione a raison. Ça ne nous fera que perdre du temps. Il faut vite qu'on les trouve, c'est mystérieusement très calme, il n'y a aucun bruit, alors qu'ils sont forcément là, tout près…

Ils sillonnaient les couloirs, toujours à la recherche des Mangemorts. Tous les tableaux et portraits qui ornaient les murs étaient vides. Alors qu'ils avaient atteint leur salle commune, ils virent que la Grosse Dame avait elle aussi disparu de sa toile. Tout ici semblait à l'abandon. Alors que le découragement les emparait peu à peu, un bruit de pas révéla une présence au-dehors. Harry et les deux autres se planquèrent derrière une statue en retenant leur souffle. Peut-être que la minute suivante il faudrait combattre… ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'un des professeurs. Penchant le plus discrètement possible sa tête sur le côté, Harry n'eut le temps d'apercevoir quoi que se soit car la présence s'était déjà évanouie. Il se précipita alors en avant, suivi de près par Ron et Hermione. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste sous un préau qui donnait sur une des cours intérieures du château. Il y avait cinq hommes réunis au milieu de la cour. Ils devaient discuter car l'un d'entre eux agitait ses bras.

- On doit y aller, dit Harry avec résolution.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Alors qu'ils brandissaient leurs baguettes droits sur les Mangemorts, ils furent aveuglés par un puissant éclat, une luminescence éblouissante. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait que ce fut le trou noir. Le vide.

Harry s'éveilla après ce qui lui parut être un profond sommeil. Il releva la tête. Elle était très lourde. Le ciel était noir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la nuit. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Harry aperçut sur sa droite Hermione et Ron de l'autre côté. Tous deux étaient éveillés, le regard dans le vague. Harry bougea avec difficulté et ne parvint à faire le moindre mouvement. Il lança un regard à Ron, qui fronçait les sourcils mais avait l'expression figé, et tenta de se débattre. Il était comme paralysé, ce qui l'énerva. C'était comme s'il était prisonnier de quelque chose d'invisible... Il entreprit de saisir sa baguette magique, sans plus de succès.

- Ça ne sert à rien, ils nous ont désarmés.

- Qu'est se qui s'est passé, Ron ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Toujours dans la cour de l'école mais… le reste tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Je me souviens avoir aperçu les Mangemorts et… j'ai été aveuglé, mais plus rien.

- Ils nous ont eu Harry, dit Ron d'un air inquiet.

- On va s'en tirer, comme toujours, rassura Hermione qui se tenait également immobile.

Soudain des personnes approchèrent, mettant fin à leur conversation.

- Les voilà revenus à la vie ! claironna une voix qu'Harry connaissait.

En effet, Lucius Malefoy sortit de l'ombre et tout en s'avançant il retira sa grande capuche noire qui découvrit son visage étiré en un grand sourire. Harry sentit aussitôt la rage monter en lui.

- Vous ! cracha Ron.

- Bonsoir les enfants.

- Vous n'abandonnerez jamais n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes parvenu à vous échapper d'Azkaban, mais ça ne vous suffit pas, lança Harry avec dédain. Et bien moi non plus. Vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait et allez faire.

- Du calme, Potter. C'est moi qui parle et toi qui écoute.

- Harry a raison, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! lança Hermione avec mépris.

- J'AI DIT LA FERME ! cria Malefoy. Bien bien… j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que j'aurai à faire à toi et ta racaille Potter… Je suis fatigué de toi, tu t'amuses à faire le malin mais ça ne prend plus… s'en est fini de jouer à présent. Tu es enfin à ma merci… La roue a tourné on dirait, ajouta-t-il en affichant un air satisfait. Maintenant je veux que tu me révèles ce que tu aurais du me dire il y a un an. Je te conseille de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi, Potter… j'ai de très bons moyens de pression qu'il me tarde d'essayer.

Malefoy se retourna et claqua des doigts. Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry refit face à ce visage qu'il haïssait tant. Bellatrix Lestrange s'avança d'entre le cercle des Mangemorts et se présenta devant Harry. Elle l'observa pendant un instant d'un air narquois. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être libre de ses chaînes à ce moment précis.

- Si ses yeux pouvaient me lancer des éclairs, je serais déjà morte ! gloussa Bellatrix.

- Dis-nous tout sur la Prophétie, et vite, dit Malefoy d'un ton menaçant.

- Je ne vous direz rien, vous pouvez me tuer pour ça !

- Je savais qu'il allait dire cela ! répondit Bellatrix en rejoignant Malefoy. Quel manque d'originalité ! Tu es tellement naïf Potter… La mort de Black ne t'a donc rien appris ?

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Harry ne les écoute surtout pas ! cria Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? répliqua Harry en ignorant l'intervention d'Hermione.

- Tu es beaucoup plus vulnérable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'aurait pensé… Nous avions tous imaginé qu'après les _tragiques_ évènements passés tu aurais été plus prudent, moins égoïste ! Tu as grandement facilité notre tâche, tu sais ça ? commença Malefoy.

- Aussi stupide que Black, autant téméraire, aussi… dérisoire, poursuivit Bellatrix.

Harry sentit son cœur tomber au plus profond de lui-même, la douleur lui compressait les poumons, sa respiration et son pouls s'accélérèrent brutalement.

- Alors révèle-nous le contenu de cette maudite prophétie Potter !

- Jamais, souffla-t-il.

- C'est trop facile de réagir comme tu le fais. Ta détermination à vouloir te taire te conduira irrévocablement à ta perte, à _leurs _pertes… je ne pensais pas que tu voulais en arriver là mais tu ne nous laisses pas le choix, cette fois encore… Dire qu'un simple petit effort suffirait à vous sauver tous les trois… décidément tu n'as pas de cœur, Potter.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, soyez-en sûr ! Et puis, où sont Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ?

- Oh la ferme, Potter. Vous deux, amenez-moi la sphère.

Deux des Mangemorts sortirent de sous leur cape ce qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal et l'apportèrent à Malefoy. Celui-ci l'examina un instant puis il vint au centre où Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient retenus et y déposa la sphère. Celle-ci se mit à tournoyer puis flotta juste au milieu des trois amis. Chacun pouvait ainsi la regarder mais ils se questionnèrent du regard, ne comprenant pas.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que cela peut être… tu t'en rendras vite compte. Bella… honneur aux dames.

Bellatrix ne se fit pas attendre et lança un « Expelliarmus ! » droit sur Ron qui fut projeté de plein fouet contre un mur.

- RON ! hurla Harry.

- Regarde un peu ça maintenant… dit Bellatrix sans quitter Ron des yeux.

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit. Bellatrix fit un mouvement avec sa baguette magique et la pointa à nouveau sur Ron.

- IMPERO !

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était spectateur malgré lui et regarda Ron se faire manipuler par Bellatrix. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ni Hermione, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait tirer Ron du sortilège impardonnable dont Bellatrix usait avec tant de démence et une jouissance ahurissante. Ron se mit à frapper sa tête contre la pierre, il faisait toutes sortes de choses stupides, dirigé par Bellatrix qui riait de ce spectacle poignant. Malefoy reprit la parole :

- Silencio ! lança-t-il sur Harry qui devint muet. Tu aimes, Potter ?

Harry avait les yeux exorbités. Ron ne faisait plus rien de naturel, il semblait s'amuser de son sort, ne ressentant apparemment pas la violence des coups qu'il se portait. Il échappait totalement au contrôle de soi, tel un pantin que l'on manipule à sa guise… Harry ne supportait plus de voir son meilleur ami ainsi, et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir qu'il ne pouvait _rien_ faire. Rien. Il était complètement impuissant.

- Toujours pas décidé à parler mon chéri ? dit Bellatrix avec ironie.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, à cause du maléfice de Malefoy. Il remua les lèvres, mais Bellatrix fit mine de l'ignorer.

Puis elle tourna sa baguette… Avec effroi Harry vit qu'elle la pointa droit sur Hermione, qui n'avait cessé de fixer Ron. Elle poussa un cri à glacer la sang lorsqu'elle reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Hermione se contorsionna alors, sous les paroles muettes de Bellatrix. C'était le second sortilège impardonnable. Doloris. Du plus profond de son être, Harry hurla, tel un fou. Il n'était plus dans son état normal. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'ils n'aient plus à subir _ça_. Ron jonchait le sol, inanimé, tandis que les yeux d'Hermione n'exprimait que le supplice, ils étaient baignés de larmes, puis c'est son visage qui se déforma, Harry se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais les chaînes magiques étaient incassables, le retenant toujours prisonnier… Malgré toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Hermione en train d'agoniser et de Ron, inerte.

Voldemort, par le biais de ses serviteurs, avait osé s'attaquer à ses deux pairs… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ron et Hermione aurait à souffrir autant, et par sa seule faute…

- Je pense que ça suffit.

Malefoy fit disparaître la sphère et Harry put enfin détacher ses yeux. Il réalisa soudain que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus là.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne sont pas avec toi.

- J'ai dit : OU SONT-ILS ?

- Ils n'étaient que le fruit de ton imagination… Vois-tu, cette charmante petite boule de verre a le pouvoir de montrer les pires craintes, les peurs les plus secrètes de chacun d'entre nous… Un concept très brillant. Bien que pour toi, ce n'était pas franchement difficile ! Tu ne t'es même pas armé un minimum ! Cela en devient déconcertant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un excellent legilimens. Mais il est grand temps Potter… tes visions vont être réalité ! Weasley et Granger sont en ce moment-même en train de payer le prix de ta bêtise ! rugit Malefoy avec sarcasme.

- Non, vous mentez…

- La prophétie Potter !

Malefoy tendit à nouveau la sphère devant Harry et l'obligea encore à la regarder… il perçut l'agonie des deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur… Que devait-il faire ? Laissez les Mangemorts s'en prendre à eux ou les sauver en avouant le contenu de la prophétie ? Mais ce serait la fin de tout dans ce cas… comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Il faudrait un miracle…

- Sauve-toi Harry !

Les membres de l'Ordre surgirent de nulle part et libérèrent Harry du maléfice. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les Mangemorts mais tout aussi redoutables. Un combat rude commença alors mais Harry décida de ne pas en faire partir pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il s'enfuit à nouveau à travers le château, plus secoué que jamais, et partit à leur recherche, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard…

Mais Ron et Hermione étaient également confrontés à leurs craintes en cet instant…


	28. Savoir et ne pas savoir

**Chapitre 28 : Savoir et ne pas savoir**

- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? 

_Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle._

_- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, _

_- Moi c'est Harry Potter._

_- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les grands évènements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit Hermione. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver._

Ron savait depuis le premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express qu'elle prendrait une place dans sa vie.

_- Ah… Elle était belle ce soir Hermione tu trouves pas ?_

_- Si._

Ron savait qu'il l'avait trouvé magnifique en ce bal d'Halloween, malgré tous les quolibets que l'on entendait sur elle.

- Au fait, heu… qu'et-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? 

_- Rien, répondit Harry, en toute sincérité._

_- J'ai… heu… entendu raconter qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant, dit timidement Hermione._

_- C'est une bonne chose pour toi, mon vieux. Oh bien sûr, elle est jolie mais il te faudrait quelqu'un d'un peu plus joyeux._

Ron savait qu'il avait sincèrement aimé Cho Chang, mais que jamais elle n'aurait pu apporter le tiers, le quart, le millième de ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour pour lui depuis près de six ans.

- C'est à propos de Cho ? Elle t'a coincé après la réunion ? 

_Pris par surprise, Harry, l'air hébété, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _

_- Et… heu… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_- Elle…, commença Harry, la voix rauque. _

_Il s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença._

_- Elle… heu…_

_- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda vivement Hermione._

_- Alors ?_

_Harry regarda tour à tour Ron, dont l'expression se mêlait de curiosité et d'hilarité, puis Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils. Enfin il répondit « oui » d'un simple hochement de tête. _

_- HA ! Alors ? Comment c'était ?_

_- Humide. Parce qu'elle pleurait, reprit Harry d'un ton abattu. _

_- Oh. Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?_

_- Sais pas. C'est possible._

_- Bien sûr que non, dit Hermione d'un air absent, sans cesser d'écrire sa lettre. _

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que Cho passe la moitié de son temps à pleurer, ces temps-ci, répondit Hermione d'un ton absent. Elle pleure pendant les repas, aux toilettes, un peu partout dans le château._

_…_

_- Il suffisait d'être gentil avec elle, dit Hermione en levant vers Harry un regard anxieux. J'espère que tu l'as été ?_

_- Ben heu… je lui ai… donné des petites tapes dans le dos._

_Hermione semblait à grand-peine se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. _

_- J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, soupira-t-elle. Tu vas la revoir ?_

_- Il faudra bien, non ? répondit Harry. Nous avons d'autres réunions de l'A.D._

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, s'impatienta Hermione. _

_Harry resta silencieux._

_- Oh, de toute façon, dit Hermione d'un air distant en se replongeant dans sa lettre, tu auras sûrement plein d'occasions de l'inviter._

_- Et s'il n'en a pas envie ?_

_- Ne sois pas stupide, dit Hermione, un peu absente, Harry aime Cho depuis une éternité, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_

Ron savait que cette relation ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

_- ALLEZ-Y ! hurla Harry. _

_- Reducto !_

_- FUYEZ ! s'écria Harry tandis que les étagères oscillaient dangeureusement, précipitant à terre les sphères des rayons les plus élevés._

_Harry saisit la robe d'Hermione qu'il entraîna derrière lui, un bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger du déluge de verre et de bois qui s'abattait sur eux._

_…_

_- STUPEFIX ! _

_Un jet de lumière rouge frappa le Mangemort le plus proche. Il tomba en arrière sur une horloge de grand-mère qui se renversa sous le choc. Le deuxième Mangemort, en revanche, avait fait un bond de côté pour éviter le sortilège de Harry et pointait à présent sa baguette sur Hermione pour mieux viser._

_- Avada…_

_Harry s'élança et s'agrippa aux genoux du Mangemort qu'il fit basculer en déviant la trajectoire de son sortilège._

Ron savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.

_- Harry jamais je ne ferai de choix entre toi et autre chose, jamais… même si c'est ma vie._

Ron savait qu'elle donnerait tout pour rendre sa vie meilleure.

_- C'est différent voyons… répondit-elle agacée. Je suis encore désolée Viktor mais non, je refuse._

_- Sache que je suis extrrêmement déçu. Je te crroyais plus ambitieuse, sortit-il d'un ton sec._

_- Ne sois pas méchant s'il te plait…_

_- Tu préfères rester à Poudlard, pour être avec tes amis, alors que Durrmstrrang t'ouvrrirrait de grandes porrtes…_

_- Ils ont besoin de moi ! Harry a besoin de moi !_

_- Ah ! Nous y voilà… C'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ? Potterr, toujourrs lui…_

_- Depuis QUAND l'appelles-tu ainsi ? Tu n'as plus de respect pour lui ? _

_- Parrdon Herrmioneuh, mais Harrry peut trrès bien se débrrouiller sans toi. _

_- Justement NON ! Tu sais que Voldemort est revenu, tu sais qu'il regagne sa puissance, tu sais qu'il veut le tuer ! Je ne le laisserai pas agir. Et c'est pour ça que je dois rester près de lui !_

_- Je savais qu'elle comptait plus que tout. Elle m'apporte tant, je sens que c'est mon devoir de la protéger. Je me le suis juré à moi-même… Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera._

Ron savait l'importance qu'ils se portaient.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'as mal au crâne ?_

_- Oui… enfin non… Je pensais._

_- Ah bon et à quoi pensais-tu ?_

_- ça servirait à rien de vous le cacher de toute façon… En fait je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça… Harry tourna son regard vers Hermione. Le retour de Krum me rappelle…_

_- Te rappelle le soir où Cédric s'est fait tué et où Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Je m'en doutais. _

_Hermione se leva alors, pour aller s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil où Harry reposait, puis elle porta affectueusement sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Elle ne dit rien. Ron comprit qu'il était de trop en cet instant, et préféra se retirer au dortoir pour les laisser discuter tranquillement. Il savait que lui-même n'aiderait pas Harry dans sa peine. Hermione continua de regarder Harry tout en se redressant pour se rapprocher de son oreille. Elle lui glissa :_

_- Je sais ce que tu penses. Ne te torture pas Harry, je suis là._

_Hermione le força à la regarder et lui sourit._

Ron savait que ce genre de scène était courant entre eux.

Mais il savait aussi que rien dans tout cela n'était franchement innocent. Que pouvait-il faire, que pouvait-il dire ?

Ron savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour son amie, oh oui il le savait… Mais il n'arrivait pas à en parler, Harry ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais posé de questions à ce sujet. Lui avait déjà eu une petite amie, il était mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils ! Pourquoi ne lui en donnait-il pas ? Ron était persuadé qu'Harry se doutait de ses sentiments pour Hermione… Les meilleurs amis sentent ce genre de choses !

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais Tu-Sais-Qui est avec lui ? 

_- J'ai eu de la chance une fois, dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice. Pourquoi pas deux ?_

_Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent. Elle se précipita soudain sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras._

_- Hermione !_

_- Harry, tu es un grand sorcier !_

_- Pas autant que toi… _

_- Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié… Oh Harry, fais bien attention…_

Ron ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, juste avant la confrontation avec Quirrell.

- Je voudrrrais savoirrr, dit-il le regard flamboyant, ce qu'il y a entrrre toi et Herrr-mion-neû. 

_- Rien, dit-il._

_Mais le regard de Krum flamboya de plus belle et Harry – qui remarqua une fois de plus à quel point Krum était grand – lui donna quelques explications._

_- Nous sommes amis, mais elle n'est pas ma petite amie et elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est cette Rita Skeeter qui a tout inventé ._

_- Herrr-mion-neû parrrle trrrès souvent de toi, dit Krum en regardant Harry d'un air soupçonneux._

_- Oui, dit Harry. C'est parce que nous sommes amis._

_- Tu n'as jamais… vous n'avez pas… ?_

_- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme._

_- Ça va ? Ombrage ne t'a pas posé de questions sur l'A.D., j'espère ?_

_- Oh, non, répondit précipitamment Cho. Non, c'est simplement… Je voulais juste te dire… Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Marietta irait raconter…_

_- Ouais, bon._

_- C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, assura Cho. Elle a simplement commis une erreur._

_Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule._

_- Quelqu'un d'adorable qui a commis une erreur ? Elle nous a tous vendus, même toi !_

_- On s'en est quand même sortis, non ? répondit Cho en guise de défense. Tu comprends, sa mère travaille au ministère, c'est très difficile pour elle…_

_- Le père de Ron aussi travaille au ministère ! répliqua Harry avec fureur. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'est pas écrit « cafard » sur son visage…_

_- ça, c'était une horrible perfidie d'Hermione Granger, dit Cho d'un ton féroce. Elle aurait dû nous prévenir qu'elle avait jeté un maléfice sur cette liste…_

_- Je pense que c'était une excellente idée, assura froidement Harry._

_Cho rougit et ses yeux s'agrandirent._

_- Ah oui, bien sûr ; j'avais oublié, c'était l 'idée de la petite Hermione chérie…_

_- Ne recommence pas à pleurer, l'avertit Harry._

_- Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Bon… ben… tant mieux. J'ai suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça en ce moment._

_- Et bien, va donc t'occuper de tes ennuis ! répliqua Cho, furieuse._

_Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un air indigné. _

Ron ne savait pas que Viktor Krum puis Cho Chang avaient eu des doutes sur leur complicité.

- ON L'A EU ! hurla le Mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près de Harry. DANS LE BUREAU QUI DONNE SUR… 

_- Silencio ! s'écria Hermione._

_La voix de l'homme s'interrompit aussitôt. Il continua de remuer les lèvres sous sa cagoule mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'autre Mangemort l'écarta d'un geste._

_- Petrificus Totalus ! hurla alors Harry au moment où le deuxième Mangemort levait sa baguette._

_L'homme se raidit, les jambes jointes, les bras collés le long du corps, et tomba aux pieds de Harry, face contre terre, droit comme une planche et incapable de faire le moindre geste._

_- Bien joué, Ha…_

_- Mais le Mangemort qui venait de perdre sa voix fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine d'Hermione une longue flamme violette. Elle poussa un faible cri, comme sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'effondra sur le sol où elle resta immobile._

_- HERMIONE !_

_Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle tandis que Neville émergeait précipitamment de sous le bureau, sa baguette levée devant lui._

_…_

_- Hermione. Hermione, réveille-toi…_

_- Gu'est-ze qu'il lui a vait ? demanda Neville en s'extrayant de sous le bureau pour aller s'agenouiller de l'autre côté du corps inerte d'Hermione._

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_Neville prit le poignet d'Hermione._

_- Le bouls bat engore, Harry. J'en suis zûr._

_Harry sentit une telle vague de soulagement monter en lui que pendant un instant la tête lui tourna._

_- Elle est vivante ?_

_- Oui, je grois._

Ron ne savait pas que l'épisode du Département des Mystères l'été dernier avait été pour lui un véritable électrochoc quand elle reçut le sort de Dolohov. Il ne savait pas que ce seul instant lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

_- Hermione ? Que fais-tu encore debout ?_

_- Oh Harry ! Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça !_

_- J'ai… je n'arrive pas à dormir, déclara-t-il._

_- Ah oui ? dit-elle d'un air un peu méfiant. Moi non plus je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.  
- Tu lis quoi ?_

_- Les runes… mais je le connais par cœur. _

_- On s'ennuie ici…_

_- La lecture y a que ça de vrai pour passer le…_

_- Hermione, coupa-t-il, ça te dirait de faire une petite balade ?_

_- Quoi ? Où veux-tu que l'on aille à une heure pareille ?_

_- J'ai mon idée. Alors c'est d'accord ?_

_- Heu… oui ok._

_- Va t'habiller plus chaudement. Je reviens tout de suite._

_- Alors M. le cachottier, où va-t-on ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_- Tu verras !_

_- Bon. Je te propose de faire un tour en volant sur mon balai._

_…_

_Ce fut Harry qui l'enlaça le premier. Ils se desserrèrent, levant à nouveau les yeux sur la voûte céleste._

_- La nuit est vraiment belle. Ton idée était excellente Harry !_

_Il mit son bras sur son épaule, la ramenant timidement vers lui. Ils se balancèrent._

Ron ne savait pas qu'ils avaient fait une escapade nocturne, très romantique !

_- Tu es… tu, tu es désolé ? Et moi alors ? J'en peux plus Harry, toute cette histoire me rend folle alors, PARLE–MOI ! _

_- TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE C'EST QUOI MON PROBLEME ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT CONNAITRE LA RAISON ?_

_Elle glissa une main timide sur sa joue, puis porta les deux dans ses cheveux. Elle baissa les yeux, mais Harry lui releva délicatement le menton… la pression était enfin tombée. Et tous deux baissèrent instinctivement les paupières…_

Ron ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en ce soir de novembre et qui les avait réconciliés.

_Le visage d'Hermione lui apparut alors, très net, Harry la voyait comme si elle était réelle._

_Le visage d'Harry lui apparut alors, très net, Hermione le voyait comme s'il était réel._

_Le visage lui sourit malicieusement._

_Le visage lui sourit timidement._

_Elle souriait toujours._

_Il souriait toujours._

_Le visage d'Hermione s'agrandit, et son corps se matérialisa devant ses yeux ébahis. _

_Le visage d'Harry était paisible, ce qui était de plus en plus rare maintenant ._

_Des regards, des sourires, les siens._

Ron ne savait pas quel lien particulier les unissait. Il attrapa son visage et captura ses lèvres… Elle s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune homme… Mais elle se recula, et rejeta les bras d'Harry. 

Ron ne savait pas qu'un deuxième baiser les avait rapprochés.

_- Tu es le meilleur Harry, tu l'es vraiment ! Gryffondor toujours vainqueur !_

_- Je t'aime Hermione, on a gagné, on a remporté la Coupe !_

Ron ne savait pas qu'il lui avait prononcé les mots.

Ron ne savait pas tous ces moments à deux qu'ils avaient vécus, ni que le trouble s'était réellement installé depuis ce soir d'Halloween. 

Ron ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait. Il aurait pu deviner, rassembler les morceaux d'un puzzle disséminés ici et là dans leur quotidien. Il avait parfois nourri quelques soupçons, vagues. Mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à y croire. C'était simplement inconcevable.

Ron ne savait pas qu'ils éprouvaient plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre, bien plus… Et sans jamais lui avoir rien dit… mais il savait une chose. Et c'était très dur de l'accepter.

Harry et Hermione l'avaient trahi.

Merci de me laissez vos commentaires ! Biii à tous ;-)


	29. Ma faiblesse

Chapitre 29 : Ma faiblesse

Hermione se réveilla avec une odeur nauséabonde qui lui parcourait les narines. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, un peu débraillée. Elle se releva si vite qu'elle eut très mal à la tête. Elle posa alors ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se sentait à nouveau oppressé. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce rapidement : elle se trouvait à l'accueil de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle trouva le décor très fade, morose. En fait, tout était gris autour d'elle, même ces deux personnes à quelques mètres d'elle et la secrétaire à qui ils parlaient. Intriguée par cette étrange atmosphère, Hermione s'avança vers les deux individus.

- Excusez-moi, messieurs dames, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai atterri ici par je ne sais quel moyen et j'aimerais… je… Pardon, madame ?

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit ni lui manifesta d'ailleurs un quelconque intérêt. Hermione tendit le bras et s'aperçut que celui-ci traversa l'épaule de la jeune femme devant elle. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et retira sa main aussi vite que si elle venait de se brûler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que c'est ! Est-ce que je suis morte ?

- Félicitations madame.

- Qu-qu quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune femme qu'Hermione venait de traverser.

- Votre mari s'est déjà occupé des papiers, dit la secrétaire en souriant.

- Tu m'impressionnes… taquina la femme en regardant son mari.

Elle avait un bébé dans les bras.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperai de tout pour que tu ne te fatigues pas trop.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, calmement, et qu'elle comprenne.

- Apparemment personne ne peut m'entendre ni me voir. Tout autour de moi est gris, il n'y a aucune couleur qui émane de quoi que ce soit. Allez réfléchis pauvre cloche, réfléchis… Mais bien sûr ! Je suis très certainement dans un souvenir, je ne suis forcément pas tombée là par hasard ! Harry nous l'avait pourtant déjà raconté… quand il avait plongé dans la pensine de Dumbledore et qu'il avait assisté malgré lui au procès de Ludo Verpey, il y a deux ans… et puis l'année dernière il est tombé sur le pire souvenir de Rogue… C'est ça. On m'a mis dans une pensine. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment j'ai atterri là-dedans… tout est brouillé, soupira-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. À défaut de savoir le comment, je vais tâcher d'élucider le pourquoi. Si on m'a mise ici, c'est pour que j'y découvre quelque chose ou bien il y a des éléments capitaux que je dois déceler dans ce mystère… Par où commencer ? Tout ce que je connais, c'est l'endroit.

Hermione stoppa sa réflexion et observa la petite famille qui se trouvait toujours à l'accueil.

- Pourtant malgré cette ambiance morose, il y en a deux qui ont l'air heureux, enfin trois…

- Je suis un peu curieuse… reprit la secrétaire, déridée face aux parents contemplatifs de leur bambin. En fait j'adore les prénoms ! Avez-vous choisi celui du petit ?

Les parents s'échangèrent un regard puis la mère, toujours aussi rayonnante, prit la parole.

- Et bien… Nous y avions déjà réfléchi. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et annonça, les yeux brillants : Harry. Ce petit ange s'appellera Harry.

- Oui oui… et bien au revoir, adressa la mère à la secrétaire.

Les deux parents se retournèrent alors, faisant face à Hermione le temps de ranger quelques papiers.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses yeux et resta bouche-bée. Ces deux personnes… leur tête… la ressemblance était frappante. L'homme était grand et mince, ses cheveux étaient très mal coiffés et il portait des lunettes qui lui donnait un air prétentieux… quant à la femme, elle était naturelle et surtout très belle… tout comme elle, elle avait des cheveux épais, mais ces yeux étaient semblables à ceux de…

Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps. Hermione souffla un instant, et décida de suivre Lily et James alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

La maman semblait s'extasier à chaque fois que son bambin faisait le moindre mouvement.

- Oh chéri regarde-le, regarde notre bébé, disait la jeune maman, fatiguée mais souriante. As-tu vu on visage ? Il te ressemble !

- À un détail près ! Il a les doux yeux vert de sa jolie maman.

- Il est parfait, dit la jeune femme avec tendresse.

Ils sortirent par une issue de secours, Hermione sur leurs talons. Au-dehors il y avait une cabine téléphonique et ils s'en servirent comme portoloin. Une fois disparus, Hermione leur emboîta le pas et rentra à son tour dans la cabine. Elle dit d'un ton dégagé : maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow !

- Quelle magnifique maison ! pensa Hermione, attendrie.

- Ouvre la petite porte s'il te plaît, demanda Lily à son mari.

- Voilà princesse Lily.

- Merci mon amour. Tu vois Harry, c'est ta maison. C'est ici que tu vas grandir, et tu seras le plus heureux avec ton papa et ta maman !

Comme à chaque fois, elle paraissait émerveillée.

- Si tu continues comme ça tu vas le rendre gaga !

- Oh ! Tais-toi un peu, James Potter ! N'écoute pas les bêtises que tu dis ton papa, écoute plutôt maman… je déborde juste d'amour pour mon tout petit Harry ! Oh non ne pleure pas !

Lily traversa rapidement l'allée et rentra à l'intérieur avec Harry pleurant dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais le coucher, conseilla James d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Oui je crois qu'il est un peu fatigué.

Lily et James montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre du bébé. Lily déposa bébé Harry dans son petit lit. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes à peine, grâce aux tintements apaisants de son mobile.

James entoura alors sa femme de ses grands bras et tous deux se tinrent amoureusement face au berceau. Après quelques instants où ils regardèrent leur bébé dormir, James posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily.

- Je te connais trop bien pour sentir que tu es préoccupée. À quoi penses-tu ?

- Oui c'est vrai... Je suis inquiète… j'ai peur pour notre bébé…

- Lily tout va bien… on est chez nous et on a ramené Harry avec nous… on est en sécurité. Dumbledore nous protège. Je te protège.

- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'en faire comme ça.

Elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte. James reprit :

- Toi et Harry êtes ma famille… je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

- On sonne James !

Hermione se trouvait toujours à Godric's Hollow, dans la propriété des Potter, mais cette fois-ci à l'arrière de la maison dans le jardin.

- Je vais voir qui sait. Ah ! Ahahahah sacré vieux farceur, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Un homme pour le moins plaisant apparut soudainement par enchantement au bout milieu du jardin.

- SIRIUS ! Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te répéter de ne pas transplaner directement à Godric's Hollow ! C'est dangereux pour toi, et pour nous aussi ! gronda Lily.

- Eh ma belle, calme-toi, je ne me suis pas fait prendre, AUSSI LIBRE QUE LE VENT ! claironna le séduisant homme qui n'était autre que le regretté Sirius Black, la parrain de Harry. Et puis, reprit-il, ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas rendu de visite à mon meilleur ami ? Tiens, mais c'est mon neveu que voilà ! James, que fait-on fils hors de son parc ? plaisanta Sirius.

Lily regarda James de travers.

- Quoi, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il peut faire ce qu'il veut !

- Il n'y a que Remus de sensé ici !

- Mon loup préféré est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui, lui est ponctuel au moins…

- Salut Remus… comment vas-tu ? Oh, salut à toi Peter.

- Bien, merci de t'en inquiéter Sirius.

- Moi aussi je vais bien ! répondit Peter qui tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- Peter, tu veux bien m'aider ? Tu sais, les gâteaux…

- Oh oui, j'arrive tout de suite Lily !

Et le quatrième Maraudeur se hâta si vite qu'il manqua de faire tomber la table de jardin en se relevant.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Peter ? demanda Lupin d'un air suspicieux.

- Oh oui oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes Remus, ne t'inquiète su-surtout pas !

- Il est étrange… marmonna Sirius dans ses moustaches.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, renchérit Lupin. Crois-tu qu'il nous cache quelque chose ?

- J'espère pour lui que non sinon il aura affaire à moi…

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous deux ? lança James en s'approchant de ses amis.

- Rien.

- Peter…

- Sirius laisse tomber ! Non c'est juste qu'il a l'air un peu bizarre, reprit Lupin en se tournant vers

- James ! JAMES !

- C'est lui… sauve-toi Lily ! Prends-le, VITE !

- Oh non James, je reste avec toi !

- NE DISCUTE PAS !

Lily courut alors vers l'escalier avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Arrivée dans la chambre de Harry, elle saisit instinctivement sa baguette magique. Soudain quelqu'un poussa un cri dans la maison, et Lily sut qu'il était mort… Le bois de l'escalier craqua, elle savait qu'IL n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Machinalement Lily lança un « Alohomora » pour gagner du temps, pour qu'elle et Harry aient une chance de s'enfuir… Mais la porte explosa et Voldemort apparut sur le palier, brandissant sa baguette. IL prononça quelques mots mais la pauvre femme, terrifiée, cracha sa haine. Lily déposa Harry dans son berceau avant de faire face à ce monstre qui allait lui voler son destin et en finir… Voldemort lança l'incantation interdite. Une lumière verte aveuglante illumina la pièce, et, la seconde suivante, Lily Evans Potter n'était plus.

Hermione poussa un cri d'épouvante et s'effondra à moitié sur la commode. Voldemort rit aux éclats en observant Lily un instant. Il enjamba son corps et se pencha sur le berceau. À nouveau il leva sa baguette en regardant le bébé droit dans les yeux. Hermione regardait la scène avec effroi, elle était dans un mauvais rêve, ce maudit ce foutu rêve dans lequel elle était plongée. Pourquoi donc se trouvait-elle ici, pourquoi la forçait-on à vivre un moment si douloureux, bien au-delà des mots ? La lumière s'intensifia encore plus qu'avant et le vert devint rouge, la haine devint le néant, la vie devint maudite, ta vie, celle qui désormais serait tienne, source de tourments infernaux, une vie peu ordinaire... Et pourtant en ce même instant, le bébé devint célèbre, le fils de Lily et James allait être pour toujours « celui qui a survécu » dès lors que le sortilège impardonnable effleura son petit front, dès lors qu'il fut marqué par cette horrible cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Que fallait-il faire en un moment aussi dramatique ? Une mère qui se fait tuer pour sauver son fils de la mort et du mal, et un fils qui est en même temps orphelin, qui grandira privé de l'amour de ses parents, privé de l'amour de son oncle et sa tante, ses horribles Dursley ! Malgré le sacrifice d'amour de Lily, Harry ne sera pas sauvé… Harry ne sera jamais un homme heureux… car sa vie, à lui aussi, a été volé. Comment pouvait-elle accepter cela ?

Hermione se relava tant bien que mal, attendant que le décor change, qu'elle soit transportée dans n'importe quel endroit sauf ici… Pendant plus d'une minute ses yeux se plantèrent sur le corps inerte de Lily. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Puis sa tête se tourna vers le berceau. Elle fit quelques pas en avant. Hermione se rendit alors compte que le bébé pleurait, que Harry pleurait. Instinctivement elle tendit ses bras pour le prendre, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait le toucher… Pourtant elle réussit à toucher le bébé, et, sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle le prit dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

Mais deux bras l'arrachèrent de l'enfant et Hermione fut brusquement secouée, l'esprit complètement retourné.


	30. Pour le pire et pour le meilleur

**Chapitre 30 : Pour le pire et pour le meilleur**

Harry s'était réintroduit à l'intérieur du château, courant le long des corridors à la recherche de Ron et de Hermione. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut en premier. Au beau milieu d'un couloir, Hermione, à genoux sur le sol et le regard vitreux, avait les yeux baigné de larmes mais semblait tout à la fois inconsciente. Harry se précipita vers elle et lui arracha le globe qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. C'était exactement celui que Malefoy leur avait présenté quelques instants plus tôt. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se mit à la secouer pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Hermione, réveille-toi ! Hermione ! C'est moi, je suis là.

- Non, laissez… Harry… laissez-le… laissez… moi… non, HARRY !

L'instant d'après, elle poussa un cri de frayeur qui lui fit retrouver ses esprits. Elle dévisagea Harry puis cacha son visage entre ses mains, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Tout va bien à présent, dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Oui… est-ce que toi ça va ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas.

Harry l'examina quelques secondes mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air mal en point. A l'évidence, les douleurs du sortilège Doloris s'étaient dissipées. Hermione s'essuya les yeux et Harry l'aida à se relever.

- Où est Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé…

- Oh non, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, viens, on va le retrouver. Allez, courage Hermione !

Celle-ci regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un Mangemort apparaître à tout instant. Elle saisit machinalement le bras de Harry et ils partirent à la recherche de Ron.

Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques classes mais Ron ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de vie. Hermione criait son nom, espérant qu'il leur indiquerait l'endroit où il était peut-être prisonnier. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, une torche éclairait une touffe de cheveux flamboyants. Ron était assis contre le mur, l'air parfaitement normal. Il tenait également une sphère entre ses mains. Contrairement à Hermione et lui, Ron semblait réussir à la maîtriser. Hermione lâcha Harry pour aller le rejoindre au plus vite.

- Ron ! Tu ne nous entends pas t'appeler ? On s'inquiétait tellement, est-ce que ça va ?

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder mais ne répondit pas. Hermione se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Ron ? répéta-t-elle d'un air préoccupé. Cette fichue sphère… murmura-t-elle.

Il dénia lui répondre cette fois encore.

- Je t'en prie, Ron… Réagis !

- Dégage de là ! lança-t-il en repoussant brusquement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Quoi ! Ron que se passe-t-il ? ordonna-t-elle, affolée de sa réaction.

- Ron, intervint à son tour Harry, si tout va bien, on bouge de là. L'Ordre est arrivé, c'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu vous retrouver, et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, s'ils ont besoin d'aide…

- Oh mais je t'en prie, Harry ! Vas-y, va donc sauver le monde, tu sais si bien le faire ! lança Ron d'un ton sarcastique que Harry n'appréciait guère.

- De quoi parles-tu ? répondit Harry avec défi.

Ron se leva enfin pour lui faire face quand…

- Espèce de connard !

- Répète ça, grinça Harry entre ses dents.

- Ron, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? cria Hermione en se rapprochant de lui avec une expression de colère.

Ron l'écarta à nouveau de ses grands bras puis se repositionna devant Harry pour mieux le bousculer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont foutu dans le crâne ? lança Harry qui perdait patience.

- Si seulement tu savais…

Et c'est alors que Ron frappa Harry d'un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- ARRETE RON !

- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi tous les deux… dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione se précipita sur Harry qui était à moitié sonné.

- Oh Harry, tu saignes du nez… constata Hermione avec désolation en sortant son mouchoir de sa poche intérieure. T'as un problème Ron Weasley, hein ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

- C'est ça, fait ce que tu as toujours fait… rabaisse-moi, je ne suis qu'un crétin de toute façon.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre se plaindre. Il se redressa avant d'attraper Ron par le col et de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

- Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Et bien vas-y, cogne puisque c'est que tu veux !

- Stop ! Reprenez-vous tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous agissiez ainsi, mais il y a plus grave à s'occuper pour l'heure !

Hermione semblait sur le point de craquer. Elle reprit avec dignité :

- Le château… Poudlard est en train de mourir sous nos yeux et les Mangemorts détruisent notre mobilier, notre lieu de vie dix mois sur douze, ils sont peut-être en train de se battre contre nos amis… Ces monstres ont utilisé cette ignoble sphère sur nous… Je ne veux plus jamais être confrontée à ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, ça fait trop mal… Alors comportez-vous comme des adultes, bon sang !

- Elle a raison, répondit Harry en relâchant le col de Ron.

- C'est facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours raison, après tout, rétorqua Ron d'une voix méconnaissable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répliqua Harry.

- Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme !

- Je vous en prie ! implora Hermione en se glissant entre Ron et Harry pour les empêcher de se battre à nouveau. Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione d'une voix brisée.

Les trois cessèrent aussitôt de parler quand des agitations se firent entendre non loin d'eux. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent là où les Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés un peu plus tôt. Après une course effrénée, ils se retrouvèrent face un nouveau combat acharné entre les Mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Ne reculant devant rien, Harry se rua parmi les corps et lança avec fureur ses meilleurs sortilèges. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent également sur les Mangemorts avec une détermination inouïe. Lorsque Lupin s'en aperçut, il se précipita sur Ron et le secoua brutalement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les trois ? Il faut que vous partiez au plus vite ! Attention !

Lupin bouscula Ron alors qu'un Mangemort était sur le point de lui lancer un sortilège mais…

- Monsieur Weasley, écartez-vous !

Dumbledore brandit sa baguette avec fureur et lança un « Expelliarmus » sur le Mangemort qui tomba.

- Que faites-vous ici ? rugit Dumbledore.

- Nous ne vous abandonnons pas, professeur !

L'expression du directeur se radoucit alors mais il pointa sa baguette sur Ron.

- Cependant… vous feriez mieux de rester en sécurité.

Et avant que Ron ne réplique quoi que ce soit, il disparut. Hermione s'en aperçut et se précipita vers Dumbledore.

- Vous avez… où est Ron ?

- Pas le temps de vous répondre, Miss Granger.

Hermione disparut à son tour.

Harry continuait de se battre avec vivacité auprès des membres de l'Ordre. Il se sentait parfaitement capable d'affronter ses ennemis. Une telle hardiesse lui redonnait pleinement confiance, car il savait que désormais, il ne pardonnerait plus. Cherchant en vain Ron et Hermione du regard, il combattait. Il y avait tellement de tumultes qu'il ne pouvait les trouver mais lorsqu'il vit que Lupin était au sol, ses entrailles se resserrèrent douloureusement. Un flash passa devant ses yeux dans lequel l'image distincte d'Hermione étendue sur le sol apparut. Il y a un an… le Département des Mystères… Harry essayait d'aider Lupin à reprendre conscience et luttait contre le sentiment d'inquiétude qui le fragilisait un peu plus chaque seconde. Tout en se battant contre Goyle senior, il comprit rapidement pourquoi son fils était aussi peu doué. Il finit par l'atteindre et se précipita à nouveau sur Lupin.

- Professeur Lupin ! Réveillez-vous, répondez !

Une hombre obscurcit son corps inerte et Harry dégaina sa baguette. Il se ravisa en reconnaissant la grande et fine silhouette de Dumbledore.

- Surprise ! dit-il avec malice. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, il s'en sortira. Il marqua une pause puis reprit, les sourcils froncés : Téméraire, hein ?

Harry sentit son corps basculer alors que le sol se décomposait sous son poids. Mais il ne paniqua pas, connaissant cette sensation pour le moins inconfortable. Ses pieds heurtèrent enfin le sol et à son grand étonnement, il se trouvait à présent dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il y avait un bureau ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Molly et Arthur Weasley.

- Enfin le voilà aussi ! Oh mon chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? pleurait Me Weasley en serrant Harry d'une telle force qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

- Ça va, je vais bien, dit Harry en se desserrant de Me Weasley. Où sommes-nous, je ne reconnais pas…

- C'est le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous sommes tout près de Londres, répondit M. Weasley.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi êtes-vous restés à Poudlard, seuls ? Vous auriez pu, vous auriez pu… oh mon dieu les enfants, je suis si soulagée de vous savoir sains et saufs !

- Mais le professeur Lupin, il… il a été touché, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…

- Ron viens de nous dire, intervint M. Weasley.

- Ron ?

Harry se retourna. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il était dans la pièce.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû recevoir le sort. Ça doit confirmer ce que tu penses, non ? lança Ron d'un ton dur.

Harry vit Me Weasley jeter un regard en coin à son mari.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner en bas, Arthur ? Il faut préparer heu… allons-y.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Elle est avec Ginny et Luna. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez les remercier ! Les deux petites nous ont avertis de vos intentions dès lors qu'elles avaient posé le pied sur le quai de King's Cross. Nous savions que les Mangemorts avaient pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard, toutes les familles ont reçu un hibou et puis… bon, peu importe.

Les parents de Ron quittèrent la pièce. Ron mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Après un moment où l'un et l'autre ne se dirent pas le moindre mot, Harry se dirigea à son tour vers la porte quand Ron le dépassa résolument et la claqua avant qu'il ne la franchisse.

- Et si nous profitions de _son_ absence pour régler nos comptes, Harry ? dit Ron de cette même voix méconnaissable.

- Je n'ai pas avant envie de discuter avec toi, répliqua Harry avec force.

- Oh non je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler cette fois, j'ai des choses à te dire et tu vas m'écouter.

Harry le défia du regard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés ainsi, même lorsque Ron lui en voulait d'avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, deux ans auparavant. Ron prit une grande inspiration puis ses traits se contorsionnèrent. Il était à l'évidence toujours très en colère contre lui.

- Eh bien vas-y, vide ton sac ! le pressa Harry qui voulait en finir au plus vite, devinant que la conversation allait être active.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! commença-t-il avec violence. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'avoir… comme ça !

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu me reproches, bordel !

- Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais !

- Ah ! nous y voilà, une fois encore…

- En effet ! Tu as eu la gloire ! Tu as tout l'argent nécessaire pour mener une vie de roi ! Tu as remporté un tournoi légendaire ! Tu as eu Cho Chang ! Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds et, la seule pour qui j'avais un semblant de sentiment, tu me l'as volée ! Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance, jamais ! Et aujourd'hui, la seule personne pour laquelle j'éprouvais quelque chose et que tu n'avais pas encore conquise, il a fallu que tu l'aies aussi, histoire de m'enfoncer encore un peu plus…

- Mais arrête de te plaindre, Ron ! Tu as été bien plus chanceux que moi depuis ta naissance ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu remets _encore_ ça sur le tapis ! Mais merde je t'ai révélé le contenu de la prophétie, tu comprends que je risque de mourir dans les mois qui arrivent ? Tu crois que ça m'enchante de devoir lutter pour mériter de vivre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vient faire dans l'histoire ?

- Justement, parlons-en d'Hermione… tu vois j'ai toujours pensé que j'éprouvais peut-être un petit peu plus que de l'amitié pour elle, et, et…

- Moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai bien plus qu'un semblant de sentiment Ron… ça c'est une différence !le coupa Harry sans ménagement. Depuis combien de temps tu traînes cette histoire, honnêtement ? Si tu voulais tellement avoir Hermione, tu aurais dû agir ! Tu aurais mieux fait de lui en parler quand tu en avais l'occasion, mais tu n'as jamais voulu rien tenter, Ron !

- Alors tu savais…

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais tu n'as rien fait pour que ça arrive Ron, c'est de ta faute s'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et toi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

- Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as menti…

- Non. C'est toi qui as gâché tes chances. Je suis désolé, moi je l'ai saisi ma chance avant qu'elle ne s'envole, j'ai été le plus sincère possible avec Hermione, comment aurais-je pu deviner que…

Les paroles étaient dites, impossible de revenir en arrière. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi ni comment ils en arrivaient à parler d'Hermione ainsi, à se l'approprier…

- Dis-le, ose le dire devant ton soi-disant meilleur ami…

Elle retint son poing, elle retint son souffle.

M. Weasley l'avait averti qu'Harry était dans le bureau du premier étage, avec Ron. Tous deux allaient bien mais M. Weasley lui conseilla également d'attendre quelques instants avant de les rejoindre. Il avait remarqué cette tension entre son fils et Harry. S'accordant de penser que trois minutes étaient largement suffisantes, elle se faufila hors du salon et se précipita à l'escalier. Elle allait faire une entrée magistrale et les serrer fort dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle vit que la porte était à peine entrouverte, mais suffisamment pour admettre que la dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis avait repris. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Ron à se comporter aussi hargneusement envers elle et Harry mais cela ne présageait, en général, rien de bon. Mais lorsque Harry reprit la parole, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'Hermione, est-ce que c'est un crime, dis-moi ?

- Et moi je ne sers plus à rien, c'est ça ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte de comment tu m'as traité ces derniers temps ! Tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, tu voulais absolument rester avec elle… rien que vous deux… Vous avez partagé tant de moments ensemble… tout en sachant que j'avais des sentiments pour elle ! Vous viviez votre petite vie sans vous soucier de ce que moi je pouvais ressentir… Je savais, _oui_ _je savais_ que vous avez une grande complicité, et bien souvent je me suis retenu de vous balancer ce que j'en pensais… vous ne vous comportiez plus comme de simples amis ! J'ai vu des choses Harry… j'ai vu ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis si longtemps… tellement invraisemblable…

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? l'encouragea brusquement Harry.

- Tu sais quoi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, comment est-ce que cela aurait-il pu arriver ? Après tout je suis sensé être ton meilleur ami, tu ne pouvais pas agir malhonnêtement contre moi ! AHAH ! J'ai d'abord penser que je fabulais, mais la remarque d'Hermione a tout confirmé, bien sûr… souviens-toi, quand elle a dit qu'elle ne tenait plus à être confrontée à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la sphère de Malefoy… Hermione est quelqu'un de logique ! ça prouve que ce qu'elle a vu était réel, sinon elle n'aurait jamais dit ça. Ron se tut un instant avant de déglutir : Alors comme ça vous vous bécotiez tranquillement derrière mon dos !

Hermione, pourtant cachée derrière la porte, se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne peux plus mentir Harry, j'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure… Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des doutes, n'est-ce pas ? Cho Chang et ce cher Viktor Krum t'ont posé des questions sur toi et Hermione bien avant.

Harry resta sans voix. Ron avait tout vu, à cause de cette sphère. Cette maudite sphère ne lui laissait même pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. Que pouvait-il dire après cela ? Ron poursuivit son déballage, les oreilles rouge vif et les bras croisés.

- Sinon, je vous ai vu en train de voler sur ton magnifique balai, en pleine nuit, je ne sais pas quand… bref, ça veut bien dire que vous attendiez que je sois couché pour vous retrouver ! Ah oui, je comprends mieux à présent cette fameuse dispute que vous avez eue au début de l'année ! Pourquoi est-elle arrivée, d'ailleurs ? Il y avait de la tension sexuelle dans l'air, c'est ça ? lança Ron avec véhémence. Dire que j'ai laissé Hermione partir te rejoindre ce soir-là, parce que je croyais que ça aller arranger les choses entre vous… dis-moi Harry, ça fait quoi d'embrasser Hermione, comparé à Cho Chang ? Pour elle tu n'as eu aucun remords, normal, Cedric était mort, mais pour Hermione, sachant ce que tu savais pour moi, tu as du amplement apprécier la trahison que tu me faisais, non ?

- TU VAS TROP LOIN, s'emporta Harry.

- Oh mais attends ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai vu tellement de choses… il y a tellement à dire…

- Tout ça tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir ! C'est… ce sont des moments intimes, qui ne concernaient qu'Hermione et moi.

- Et le clou du spectacle… ça me dépasse.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa colère. C'est le moment qu'Hermione choisit pour faire son apparition. Elle fondit aussitôt en larmes.

- Hermione ? s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Harry… Ron… je suis tellement désolée pour tout ça… Puis en se tournant vers Ron : Je sais que c'est un moment difficile pour toi mais il faut que tu comprennes… Laisse-moi te parler, accorde-moi quelques minutes Ron, s'il te plaît.

- Vas-y, j'aimerais vraiment entendre ça ! dit-il avec l'agressivité qui l'animait.

Hermione se tortilla les mains, réfléchissant bien aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser. Elle lança un regard entendu à Harry puis reprit calmement en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

- Ecoute, oui, c'est vrai, il s'est effectivement passé ce que tu as vu… mais sache que ça été très difficile pour nous de te cacher la vérité. On ne pouvait pas te mettre dans la confidence, à cause de Voldemort. Tu sais qu'il peut atteindre Harry à travers toi et à travers moi. Peut-être que si Harry avait travaillé plus ardemment son Occlumencie, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… Sache que nous n'avons pas cherché à nous voir en secret. Je refusais de laisser libre cours à mes sentiments, Harry également, parce qu'on savait que ça le mettrait en danger. Mais, tu sais Ron, quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un, et que cette personne vous témoigne de l'affection en retour… c'est pas si simple de jouer l'indifférence, mais on se dit qu'on sera plus fort et qu'on continuera encore le temps qu'il faudra. Et c'est alors qu'on baisse la garde quelques instants et… Elle soupira et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, faisant mine de se contrôler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, il fallait tout dire à Ron maintenant. Elle se déplaça puis reprit : On n'a jamais rien planifié. Il faut que tu me crois… Je m'en veux tellement que nous ne t'ayons rien dit… je suis désolée que tu aies vu ces images…

Ron fit un geste de la main pour lui dire d'arrêter. Il fit un pas en direction de la porte.

- Ron attends. Comprends-nous, si nous t'avions dit ce qui était en train de se passer, déjà, comment aurais-tu réagi ? Comme je t'ai dit, la priorité est d'empêcher Voldemort d'infiltrer l'esprit de Harry, et évidemment il avait le moyen de l'atteindre à travers nous deux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en toi que nous avons choisi de nous taire, sincèrement. Je craignais le sentiment nouveau qui m'habitait. Harry peut te le confirmer. Je l'ai protégé de Voldemort comme j'ai pu, alors imagine si toi aussi tu avais été mis au courant. Ça représentait un danger de plus. Aussi, j'ai compris d'autres choses et su que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi… je t'ai donné l'occasion de t'exprimer, à ma manière bien sûr, je voulais que tu le comprennes par toi-même, je croyais que tu allais déchiffrer les signes… je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'espérais vraiment que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tout soit clair entre nous. En tout cas, nous n'avons jamais voulu te trahir, ni voulu te mettre à l'écart. Ron… on t'adore, ne doute pas de ça, ne remets pas en cause notre amitié… Tu sais, l'une des rares choses auxquelles je veux croire en ce monde, c'est en notre amitié, à tous les trois. Ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir à nouveau, pardonne-nous de t'avoir fait du mal. Je t'en prie.

Voyant que Ron se manifestait aucune réaction, elle le rejoint et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Dis-moi que rien n'a changé, dis-moi que nous sommes toujours amis, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Tu crois qu'après ton discours je vais oublier ce que vous m'avez fait ? Mais sais-tu ce que je ressens en ce moment même, Hermione ? Vous ne m'avez pas permis de vous prouver ma loyauté ! Vous avez simplement conclu que j'allais tout foutre en l'air ! Comme d'habitude, il fallait que ce soit moi qui soit mis derrière ! C'est vrai, après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre rouquin, sans qualité ni talents particuliers...

- Ron ne recommence pas sur ce terrain… intervint Harry, secoué par les mots d'Hermione.

- Par contre, toi, tu es le célèbre et merveilleux Harry Potter ! Une légende vivante ! Et toi Hermione, tu es la plus brillante sorcière que Poudlard ait jamais eu ! Que demander de plus ? Pourquoi imposer un minable, alors que vous vous accordez si bien ensemble… Je suis la roue de secours, finalement, qui peut servir de temps en temps.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? dit Hermione d'un air alarmé.

- C'est évident Hermione, tout le monde le sait, je ne serai jamais à votre hauteur ! Je ne suis qu'un sorcier moyen. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Lupin, c'est de ma faute !

- Mais que viennent faire nos talents magiques dans cette conversation ? Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas responsable des blessures de Lupin ! Ron, il s'agit de notre amitié !

- Notre amitié ! Tu parles d'amitié alors qu'il n'ena jamais été question entre toi et Harry, ainsi qu'entre vous et moi !

Hermione en parut encore plus effarée. Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, dit Harry.

- Tu es notre meilleur ami, Ron, tu l'es vraiment ! Nous avons un équilibre tous les trois, c'est l'amitié et l'attachement que nous avons les uns pour les autres qui nous unit ! Pour réussir, on agit ensemble, pas à deux. On a tant besoin de toi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu remets tout ça en cause ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ! Ron j't'en prie, reviens à la raison ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère !

Ron se tourna et fit face au mur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par le flot d'émotions. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant eux. Les paroles d'Hermione lui permirent de se rendre compte que leur amitié était tout ce à quoi il tenait. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette colère au fond de lui.

Il voulait tellement leur dire qu'il regrettait… mais c'était trop tôt.


	31. Hermione toujours première

**Chapitre 31 : Hermione toujours première**

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ron quitta la pièce sans un mot. Harry et Hermione fixèrent la porte que Ron venait de franchir, complètement décontenancés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry, le regard incertain. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle préféra sortir à son tour. Harry ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il s'assit par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il fut impossible cependant d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. Ron leur en voulait plus que tout en ce jour.

- Salut, dit une voix interloquée.

Ginny se tenait devant lui, sourcils froncés. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'un ton un peu brusque en voyant son air sceptique.

- Tu dois descendre. Maman et papa veulent vous parler, à toi Ron et Hermione.

- J'arrive.

Ginny et Harry descendirent à la cuisine où Molly et Arthur et les attendaient.

- Assieds-toi Harry, dit Arthur en tirant une chaise vers lui. Ginny… cette conversation ne te concerne pas.

- Mais papa je…

- Tu sors d'ici jeune fille ! gronda M. Weasley.

Molly lança un regard anxieux vers Ginny, puis l'accompagna. Une minute plus tard, Ron et Hermione firent leur apparition, l'air braqué. Sans plus attendre, Arthur les somma de s'installer autour de la table.

- Bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive à tous les trois depuis quelque temps mais vous avez tout intérêt à CALMER VOS NERFS ! Vous vous êtes comportés de manière irresponsable et dangereuse en allant à l'encontre des Mangemorts ! A quoi jouiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que pouviez aller là-bas, bravant fièrement le danger, malgré les recommandations de Dumbledore et les nôtres par la même occasion ? Bon sang, vous rendez-vous compte que le ministre de la magie est mort il y a à peine plus de deux heures ! Les Mangemorts l'ont eu, un sorcier de sa renommé et qui était beaucoup plus expérimenté que vous trois réunis ! Il s'en est fallu de peu avant que les membres de l'Ordre ne vous trouvent ! Et toi, Ron ! Tu aurais dû recevoir le sort dont Remus t'a protégé ! OUI JE SUIS AU COURANT RON ! Une chance pour toi qu'il ait été là ! Maintenant il se trouve à Sainte Mangouste, en train de lutter pour survivre ! Quant à toi, Harry… personne ne t'as jamais demandé autant… tu n'es pas obligé d'aller te battre pour nous faire comprendre que tu es prêt à LE défier !

- _Monsieur Weasley_, mon parrain est mort, je n'ai plus mes parents, par SA faute ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je reste sagement sans rien dire, alors qu'IL ne désire qu'une chose, c'est de me voir mort ! Vous connaissez la prophétie… vous savez ce que je dois faire ! Osez me dire le contraire.

Harry regretta aussitôt les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé mais à son grand étonnement, M. Weasley ne semblait pas offensé. Il se pencha sur Harry, un bras sur son épaule.

- Préserve-toi au lieu de t'enfoncer dans la haine pour satisfaire ton désir de revanche.

- Et prends du bon temps pour trahir ton meilleur ami… murmura Ron d'une voix suffisamment audible pour que Harry puisse l'entendre.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui se passe… poursuivit Harry, ignorant la remarque de Ron. Après tous ceux qu'IL a tués, après tout ce que j'endure à cause de LUI… je vis avec ça au quotidien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est en finir.

- Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Laisse-toi souffler de temps en temps, l'Ordre est là pour l'action ! répliqua M. Weasley d'un ton ferme.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et tourna le dos à tout le monde.

- M. Weasley, intervint Hermione, où sont Dumbledore, les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre ? Sont-ils encore à Poudlard ?

- Oui certainement, enfin, nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles, répondit-il avec gêne.

Soudain Molly entra dans la cuisine en poussant des petits cris excités.

- ARTHUR ! Arthur… Alastor vient d'arriver, il, il… haletait-elle avec difficulté. Lupin… à Sainte-Mangouste… Tonks l'accompagne et… pff, Dumbledore, tout le monde… ils arrivent… les Mangemorts sont partis mais Poudlard est dans un piteux état… Dumbledore dit que ce n'est pas bien grave mais…

- Calme-toi Molly. Vous trois, dit M. Weasley en les désignant un par un, vous montez et vous attendez qu'on vous appelle pour redescendre. On avisera quand nous aurons davantage d'informations.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'exécutèrent. Ils croisèrent Maugrey Fol-Œil qui les gratifia d'un rire moqueur « Rebelles, hein ? » avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans la cuisine avec Arthur et Molly.

Ron devança les deux autres et s'enferma dans la pièce la plus proche. Ginny, qui attendait non loin de là, s'empressa d'embarquer Hermione avec elle dès qu'elle la vit, probablement pour qu'elle lui raconte le contenu de la conversation, mais à sa surprise, Hermione refusa de la suivre et se précipita dans l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? dit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry. Et Ron s'est encore enfermé. Ils se sont disputés, je présume ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il d'un air maussade.

- Vivement de les voir ensemble !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Fais l'innocent… tu as très bien compris, lança Ginny d'un air enjoué. Je vais aller voir Ron, j'espère qu'il me laissera entrer.

Harry ne savait que faire. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, se sentant complètement perdu et se demandant pourquoi le soleil s'était levé au matin. Tout allait mal aujourd'hui. Il se sentait perdu. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'escalier.

Hermione s'était réfugiée jusqu'au bout du couloir du deuxième étage de la maison, face à une grande fenêtre. Harry, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle, se demandait s'il devait la rejoindre ou non mais ses jambes lui donnèrent immédiatement la réponse. A mesure qu'il s'approchait un sentiment de mélancolie s'empara de lui. Hermione avait les bras croisés, la tête baissé, et semblait tout aussi perturbée.

- Hermione ? Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'une petite voix, le regard toujours fixé sur la fenêtre.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A tout et à rien en particulier.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules. L'un et l'autre restèrent silencieux. Harry ne sut combien de secondes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne l'entoure complètement de ses bras. La serrant contre lui, il avait le sentiment de la protéger et cela l'aidait à reprendre son calme. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, à son épaule, tous deux profitèrent de cet instant offert pour s'échapper de la triste réalité. Harry regardait à travers la fenêtre, le regard au loin, tandis qu'Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Harry rompit le silence.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la sphère de Malefoy ? Quelle était cette faille en toi ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à parler de cela ? soupira Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de ressasser leur expérience.

- Si ce n'était pas aussi important je ne te le demanderai pas.

Hermione sembla hésiter.

- Tu peux commencer, toi ?

- Si tu veux… je vous ai vu, toi et Ron, succomber aux sortilèges impardonnables. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore nous renvoie ici, j'ai cru que c'était réel, je vous voyais, par terre, devant moi, en train de… d'agoniser. Mais quand Ron et moi nous sommes disputés, j'ai compris que ça n'avait pas pu se passer réellement. Cependant c'était horrible. Vous êtes les deux êtres auxquels je tiens le plus au monde.

- Oui c'est assez étrange comme expérience… bien sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment réel. J'ai plutôt l'impression que cette sphère nous renvoie à nos peurs les plus secrètes, et que selon la personne elle se caractérise d'une certaine manière. Bien entendu, tout cela est de la magie noire. On contrôle ton esprit qui matérialise tes craintes.

- Un peu comme un Détraqueur, souligna Harry.

- Oui, sauf que là tu ne fais pas face à ta peur, tu es plongé dans un monde qui masque ta réalité en la bafouant.

- Pourtant, ce que Ron a vu existait vraiment.

- Je pense que c'était également le cas pour moi.

- Alors crois-tu que ce que j'ai vu était l'avenir ? Un avenir que je refuse de voir se réaliser ?

- Je n'en connais pas suffisamment sur le sujet pour t'éclairer Harry.

- Dire que je vous perdais, pour toujours… murmura-t-il.

Hermione prit sa main.

- On va bien Harry… et je suis sûre que très vite les choses vont se calmer.

Elle parlait de Ron, bien sûr.

- En ce qui me concerne… tout se rapportait à toi, à chaque fois. Quand j'ai été confronté aux Détraqueurs auparavant, c'était toi que je voyais, c'était ta peine que je ressentais. Harry je dois te dire… je sais que ça va te paraître invraisemblable pourtant c'est la vérité. Je me sens un peu coupable parce que, dans la sphère, j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû voir. J'ai vu tes parents, et même Sirius.

- Mes parents ?

- Je crois sincèrement, en y réfléchissant, qu'on a eu cette fois encore, cette sorte de connexion. J'ai vu tes pensées. Enfin, tes souvenirs les plus lointains, tu sais, ceux qu'on a en bas âge et qu'on oublie en grandissant. Je suis sûre que ce à quoi j'ai été confronté était vrai, c'était un souvenir… palpable en quelque sorte. Quand je t'ai vu dans ton berceau, si petit… cela est venu instinctivement. Voyant qu'Harry faisait une drôle de tête, Hermione s'empressa de lui demander : Est-ce que ça te gêne que je parle de tes parents ?

- Non, ça m'intrigue au contraire.

- Ta mère était tellement belle Harry… et ton père, tu lui ressembles tant, dit Hermione avec une grande émotion dans la voix. Et voilà que c'est moi qui refait cette comparaison qu'on te répète depuis toujours ! Tes parents t'adoraient Harry reprit-elle après un court instant de silence.

Harry sourit avant de se souvenir l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Hermione dans le château.

- Quand je t'ai trouvée, au sol, tu tenais la sphère fermement contre toi, pourquoi ?

- C'était toi que je tenais.

Hermione lui raconta les scènes dans lesquelles elle fut plongée à cause du maléfice de la sphère. Elle fut à nouveau sous le choc en repensant au corps de Lily étendu sur le sol. Harry aussi était secoué par ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il aurait tellement aimé se souvenir de ses moments passés en famille, aussi bref furent-ils. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Hermione et madame Weasley pour combler ce terrible manque affectif. Car il fallait bien se l'avouer, Harry était peut-être un jeune homme mature, il avait besoin de l'attention de ses proches. L'image de Ron apparut presque immédiatement dans son esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'il leur pardonne…

- Je mentirais si je prétendais ne pas te jalouser un peu d'avoir eu droit à ces instants.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne pas les avoir vu… j'ai l'impression d'être une voyeuriste !

- Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, c'est passé maintenant.

- C'est difficile. Il y a tant de choses qui brûlent en moi…

Hermione regarda alors Harry d'une façon différente. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, s'apprêtant à faire de signifiantes révélations. Elle se sentait prête pour cela, il ne fallait plus attendre ni perdre du temps. Car, malheureusement, le temps était compté à présent que Voldemort était revenu à la vie et avait plus que tout soif de vengeance.

- Ma pire crainte, c'est ta vie. Qu'elle ne change jamais. Qu'elle soit toujours ponctuée de malheurs.

- Hermione ma vie est comme cela, tu n'y peux rien.

- Evidemment que je n'y peux rien ! Mais Harry… je refuse qu'elle soit ainsi.

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai toujours mis toute mon énergie à ton service, Harry ? Je veux que tu vives… parce que je t'aime !

Harry était comme sonné, il lui sembla que le temps venait de s'arrêter, il ne saisissait plus rien sinon la force jaillissante qui venait d'éclater en lui. C'était la première fois. Hermione, en plein émoi et les yeux brillants de larmes, essayait d'interpréter l'expression de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? souffla-t-il.

Hermione se jeta passionnément dans ses bras.

- Que je t'aime… Harry je t'aime !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots, c'était la première fois qu'on lui adressait directement… Il n'avait jamais entendu de tels propos à son égard… et Hermione fut la première. Défiant ses propres parents, Dumbledore et même Molly Weasley, Hermione osa prononcer les mots magiques avec une sincérité renversante. Ce qui le toucha encore plus fut que finalement ce soit elle. C'est alors que diverses images d'elle et lui se apparurent dans son esprit, retraçant les cinq dernières années passées en sa compagnie. Il sut alors qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Après tout, elle avait toujours été la meilleure mais, en cet instant, elle atteint son apogée.


	32. Confidences au loup

« Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, a succombé hier dans l'après-midi au sortilège impardonnable AVADA KEDAVRA. Des sources fiables prétendent que ce sortilège a été pratiqué par des Mangemorts –les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui-. Cette assassinat est arrivé quelques heures avant qu'ils n'investissent Poudlard… »

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle était tombé comme une fatalité dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Poudlard, qui avait été jusqu'alors considéré comme une forteresse impénétrable, n'était plus désormais un lieu sécurisé. De nombreuses familles allaient probablement retirer définitivement leurs enfants de l'école. Les vies de chacun étaient en train de changer… La menace était constante et oppressante. Le monde de la Sorcellerie était en guerre… et trop peu de gens avaient accepté cette idée, deux ans auparavant, lorsque Harry avait assisté à la « résurrection » du terrible mage noir, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Personne ne l'avait cru, tous pensaient qu'il cherchait à entretenir sa célébrité avec mauvais goût… Mais c'était tout autrement bien sûr.

Après une nuit courte, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley se hâtèrent car ils devaient se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Tonks, qui avait aussi passé la nuit au nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, était partie avant l'aube et avait laissé un petit mot en disant qu'elle les attendrait directement à l'hôpital. Quant à Maugrey, il se chargea d'escorter la troupe.

- Vraiment intelligent d'embarquer les mômes ! avait-il bougonné en voyant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny arriver avec Molly et Arthur.

Ron avait été contraint de les accompagner pour présenter directement et sans tarder ses excuses à Lupin ; Harry souhaitait vivement s'entretenir avec Lupin ; Hermione voulait en profiter pour rendre visite à ses parents, et Ginny ne pouvait pas restée seule ("Mais Fred et Georges peuvent venir me garder !"). Sur les lieux, ils croisèrent Tonks qui affichait un air tranquille.

- Nymphadora ! A votre expression, puis-je en conclure que notre ami va s'en sortir ?

- Appelez-moi Tonks, Molly… Oui en effet. Notre loup-garou préféré s'est réveillé il y a deux heures. Il semblerait que ses maux ne soient pas aussi graves que nous le craignions.

- Ah, quel soulagement ! s'exclama M. Weasley.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir ma mère, lança Hermione d'une vois tremblante.

- Eh, ma jolie, ne fais pas cette tête là… Aies confiance, okay ?

- Merci Tonks.

- Je viens avec vous, Miss Granger grommela Maugrey. Vous deux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry et Ginny, bougez pas.

Harry et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, sous l'œil magique de Maugrey.

- Bien bien…, poursuivit Molly, pouvons-nous le saluer ?

- Allez-y Molly.

- Arthur, prévenez Remus que je repasserai le voir plus tard !

Et Tonks disparut.

- Oh et, Ron, viens par là.

D'un air penaud il franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que Ron a avoir avec ce qui est arrivé à Lupin ?

Harry joignit les mains.

- Hier, quand nous étions aux prises avec les Mangemorts, Ron a risqué de se prendre un sort, mais Lupin l'a reçu à sa place. Il s'est interposé entre Ron et le Mangemort pour le protéger.

- Ron a deux mains gauche, décidément. Il ne pouvait pas lancer plus tôt un sort à ce malfrat ?

- Ne le traite pas ainsi, il n'a pas hésiter une seconde pour me rejoindre, il a fait preuve de courage.

- Tu le défends encore malgré ce qui s'est passé entre vous, ça m'étonne, simplement.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua Harry pour couper court à la discussion. Mais au fait, je ne sais même pas comment ça s'est passé quand toi et Luna êtes rentrées… s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Oh, c'était tout simplement effrayant de se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express. Ils paniquaient tous, certains ont même eu des crises d'angoisse… Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Je suis restée avec Luna puis Neville, qui me cherchait, nous a trouvées.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te cherchait ?

- Il regrettait de ne pas s'être échappé avec vous. Et tous les trois, réfugiés dans un compartiment, on a évoqué l'AD… C'était génial l'apprentissage avec toi. On était comme une équipe, la nuit où… hum, je veux dire quand on était tous les six. Excuse-moi, Harry.

- Toi, Luna et Neville devez être les seuls à regretter l'AD.

- On aurait bien aimé qu'elle continue.

- Depuis qu'Ombrage a déguerpi, ce n'est plus aussi utile.

- On ne peut recevoir de meilleurs conseils que les tiens. En tout cas, tu pourras compter sur nous la prochaine fois. Quoi que tu dises, ajouta-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Mais Ginny détourna son regard. Harry tourna la tête et vit Hermione au bout du couloir. Elle avançait nonchalamment, le regard dans le vague. Harry, incertain, se leva et fit quelques pas en avant. Elle souriait. Harry s'engagea à sa rencontre et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, son visage s'illumina. Ils accélérèrent leur allure.

- Tout va bien ! Mon père est tiré d'affaire, enfin… et ma mère reste auprès de lui car elle est guérit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour masquer son enthousiasme. Harry l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Viens par là…

- Quel soulagement, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ginny se leva à son tour.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Merci… J'espère qu'ils n'auront plus jamais à subir ce qu'ils viennent de traverser.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, la rassura Harry.

Ron sortit le premier de la chambre de Lupin. Harry demanda aussitôt de ses nouvelles.

- Il va bien, dit-il, l'air renfrogné.

Le silence ne tarda pas à s'installer. Hermione s'avança vers Ron.

- Tu sais que je suis allée voir mes parents… ils vont bien mieux que la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

- Super !

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna d'eux. Hermione le suivit du regard avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Harry. Ginny, qui avait capté leur coup d'œil, saisit doucement le bras d'Hermione.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, encore. Même si je n'ai aucune idée du sujet de votre dispute !

- Bon courage, lança Harry en soupirant.

Une fois que Ginny était hors de vue, Hermione se serra contre Harry, le visage serein.

- Harry ! Hermione ! Où sont Ron et Ginny ? demanda Me Weasley sur un ton brusque.

- Ils sont en train de discuter, un peu plus loin, rétorqua Hermione. Maugrey Fol-Œil arpente le couloir, soyez sans craintes.

- Et vous que faites-vous ? ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Cependant M. Weasley leur épargna de répondre et entraîna Harry à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Dépêche-toi mon garçon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Et il ferma la porte.

Harry regarda brièvement autour de lui et vit Lupin, assis dans son lit, qui lui adressa un sourire. Un autre lit se trouvait dans la pièce, avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui babillait dans son sommeil.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour, professeur. Ils ne vous ont pas mis dans une chambre seul ?

- Et non ! Que veux-tu, la quasi-totalité des lits sont occupés. Il faut bien s'en accommoder. Et puis je ne compte pas rester ici trop longtemps.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Oh, je m'en sors plutôt bien, dit-il tranquillement. Mais dis-moi Harry, toi, comment as-tu ressenti ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Pardon pour ma franchise professeur, mais je ne regrette pas d'être retourner au château. Bien que je déplore votre état de santé.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses… de Ron non plus, d'ailleurs. Pauvre Ron, je parie que c'est Molly qui l'a obligé à se présenter, plaisanta-t-il. Bien que vous ayez été d'une grande imprudence, je dois reconnaître qu'à votre âge, j'aurais agi de la sorte. Ainsi que James et Sirius.

Harry baissa un instant les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer, Harry. Vous avez peut-être agi sur un coup de tête, mais vous l'avez fait avec votre cœur.

- Professeur, il s'est passer quelque chose avant que vous n'arriviez combattre les Mangemorts.

- Je t'écoute Harry.

- Lucius Malefoy était présent… ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Oui, je sais, dit Lupin avec gravité.

- Ron, Hermione et moi avons été confronté à de la magie noire. Malefoy avait apporté avec lui une sphère magique, un peu comme celles qu'il y a dans le Département des Mystères, au Ministère. Quand nous étions à sa merci, il s'en est servi et nous a manipulés. Il nous a confronté à des choses que nous ne souhaitons pas voir un jour, c'est une sorte de Détraqueur qui va plus loin car c'est encore plus réel. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour m'en détourner car je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais ensorcelé par cette sphère.

Lupin avait les sourcils froncés et semblait intrigué par les dires de Harry.

- J'ai vu Ron et Hermione en train de mourir… ils étaient sous mes yeux et ils se faisaient torturer par les Mangemorts… j'étais impuissant, anéanti, j'étais retenu par des chaînes invisibles, enfin c'est la sensation que j'avais. C'est comme si j'étais à la fois acteur et spectateur de la scène. J'ai ressenti de douloureuses sensations. Les mêmes que j'ai ressenti lorsque Sirius est tombé derrière le voile de l'arcade…

- Cela devait être pénible d'être forcé de ressasser les moments difficiles du passé.

- Pendant ce temps, Hermione revivait des scènes de ma petite enfance.

- Pardon ?

- Elle était en présence de mes parents, et de moi… Hermione craint beaucoup pour ma vie, comme vous savez. Elle-même trouve cella étrange d'avoir vécu pendant quelques instants dans mon passé.

- En effet, tes révélations sont pour le moins étranges… mais je te crois sur parole. Et Ron ?

Harry hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- En fait… Ron… heu…

- Harry, dépêche-toi, Molly ne tiendra plus très longtemps, lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Ron… sait.

- Sait quoi ? Harry si tu n'es pas plus clair, je ne pourrais pas deviner. Je ne suis pas un très bon Legilimens et je suis encore trop faible pour me concentrer davantage.

- Hermione et moi. Nous avons… nous sommes…

- Heureux ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry, un peu gêné. Professeur, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Maintenant que c'est, disons… officiel ?

- Oui, enfin, il n'y a que Ron qui est au courant, et qui refuse de l'accepter soi-dit en passant.

- Ah, ça ! La dynamique de votre trio risque d'être légèrement perturbée, mais je te rassure, j'ai déjà connu ce genre de situation et je peux t'assurer que les choses redeviendront rapidement ce qu'elles étaient. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Lupin avait-il été amoureux d'elle alors que James voulait sortir avec elle ?

- Professeur, maintenant que Voldemort a trouvé un excellent moyen de me perturber davantage, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Il connaît l'existence de Ron et Hermione. Il sait leur importance à mes yeux.

- Tu dois redoubler de prudence. Mais Harry, tu te doutais bien que tes amis seraient une cible potentiel pour t'atteindre. Les Mangemorts, et Voldemort, emploient de plus en plus des moyens vicieux et parfois très inventifs pour arriver à leur fin, pour… arriver à notre perte. Leur soif de pouvoir leur desservira tôt ou tard, j'en ai la certitude.

Il reprit

- Quant à toi et Hermione, que puis-je te conseiller ? Simplement de ne pas t'empêcher de vivre. Tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir les dangers que cela encoure, mais, au final, ça ne change pas grand chose de te priver d'une source de bienfaisance aussi puissante que l'amour. Au contraire. C'est la ta plus grande arme contre Voldemort si mes informations sont exactes.

- Elles le sont.

- Tu as besoin d'Hermione pour avancer ?

- Oui.

- Alors vas-y…

Harry appréciait Lupin pour sa simplicité et sa générosité. Il représentait l'unique lien avec ses parents et son parrain mais surtout, Harry lui faisait confiance et lui le traitait comme un ami.

Soudain M. Weasley fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Excuse-moi Remus, mais, Harry, on doit y aller maintenant.

- Pas de problème Arthur.

- Tonks m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle repassera très vite.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en disant cela mais Lupin garda un visage impassible. Harry salua Lupin et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Lupin lui lança :

- Garde espoir Harry, rien n'est perdu, tout reste à gagner.

- A bientôt, professeur.

M. et Me Weasley les entraînèrent rapidement vers la sortie. Maugrey jetait des regards à chaque angle. Ron se tenait devant et Harry crut apercevoir un très léger sourire, non pas railleur mais sincère. Ginny faisait la moue. Et Hermione saisit sa main en lui lançant un regard confiant.

Tout le monde repartit vers le Portoloin qu'ils avaient utilisé à l'arrivée.

Je ne veux plus qu'on subisse le poids de notre amour… au contraire, il doit nous donner des ailes… nous permettre d'avancer avec sérénité. Et Harry, je serai toujours à tes côtés.


	33. Epilogue

**Chapitre 33 : épilogue**

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Le Terrier n'accueillit pas Harry et Hermione cet été-là. Leur querelle avec Ron n'en fut pas la cause. Les temps étaient de plus en plus difficiles et chacun eut le souci de protéger ses arrières. Harry dut retourner provisoirement chez les Dursley –pour la dernière fois dieu merci-. De plus, il avait nourrit un projet suites aux derniers évènements et avait mis Lupin dans la confidence. C'est Hermione qui, indirectement, lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Harry avait toujours su qu'il finirait par retourner à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait commencé, sa naissance, la déchéance de plusieurs destins. Il lui sembla que ce jour était arrivé. Plus qu'un devoir, il en ressentit un réel besoin, et qui d'autre qu'un proche de ses parents pouvait bien l'accompagner en ce lieu si intime ? Lupin trouva que c'était une bonne idée. Il lui promit de l'emmener sur la tombe de ses parents après sa convalescence. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry accepta.

Hermione choisit de rester auprès de ses parents, et de tout leur avouer sur la gravité de la situation du monde des sorciers. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de ces choses étranges qu'elle avait accomplit dès l'âge de cinq ans (Hermione avait réussi à allumer à distance des bougies posées sur le bord de la cheminée de leur salon, avant de faire apparaître quelques flammes dans la cheminée) surtout lorsque cela fut suivi par l'annonce de son inscription à Poudlard et donc de son statut – sorcière ! –. Cela suffisait à M. et Me Granger pour ne rien comprendre à tout ce qui se pouvait se passer dans la vie quotidienne de leur fille unique. Ce n'était pas de leur faute bien sûr, mais à présent il était tant de tout leur dire ; qu'ils comprennent ce dans quoi elle était impliquée. La prophétie de Harry et Voldemort. Un danger de mort. Une guerre. Sa loyauté envers Harry n'avait jamais failli, et elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout à ses côtés. Et ceux de Ron bien sûr.

Ron avait eu des remords suite à son comportement odieux envers ses amis. Il avait fait le premier pas en allant simplement s'excuser, comme un gamin que l'on a surprit à voler des bonbons. Hermione lui avait sauté au cou, en le remerciant encore et encore, et Harry lui tendit une main fraternel car, en plus de ses excuses, Ron leur donnait sa bénédiction. Oui il admettait enfin avoir eu des sentiments pour Hermione, ajoutant avec un sourire que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas là, que des choses bien plus graves les attendait, et de meilleures aussi.

°

- Aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus à subir le poids de notre amour… il nous donne des ailes… nous permet d'avancer avec sérénité... Et Harry, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Parce que deux êtres se sont trouvés…

Ne plus jamais lutter contre ça.

The End

_Voilà, « Lutter contre ça… » s'achève ici. Je sais que cet épilogue est ridiculement petit mais honnêtement je ne voulais pas trop le détailler, mais juste faire un point sur la fin de mon histoire. Cela fait déjà deux ans que je suis dessus. Je voudrais sincèrement remercier les personnes qui ont bien voulu lire cette fanfiction ainsi que ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et qui m'ont encouragée à continuer. Cette histoire fut ma première tentative d'écriture et bien que j'aimerais réécrire certains passages, je ne le ferai pas et tâcherai d'améliorer mon style les prochaines fois. _

_Je voulais également vous expliquer brièvement pourquoi ce dernier chapitre – qui n'en est pas vraiment un – a tant tardé à paraître. Ces derniers mois ont été assez pénibles pour moi et honnêtement j'avais perdu le goût de l'écriture, ce qui est assez contradictoire vu que c'est elle qui me calme dans les moments difficiles. _

_Maintenant « all is alright » et j'ai commencé à écrire deux nouvelles fanfictions qui je l'espère seront bientôt publiées._

_En espérant vous retrouver prochainement,_

_Merci et kiss !_


End file.
